The Bad Boy And Me
by ClicheBella42
Summary: You could say Brandon West, is the king of the school. His cocky, self-centered attitude has taken the female population by storm. Not to mention his devilish good looks and handcuff worthy behaviour. When he does however reaches over his limits and is on the edge of house arrest, he always find a way to worm through trouble, in this case, it just happens to be me, the good girl.
1. Chapter 1: The Bad Boy And English

**Okay. Just know that I'm crazy (wildly waving hands around) and crazy about this kind of storylines involving players and bad boys. So thought I should try it out. :)**

* * *

"Just get out!" My mother's furious voice echoed around our small house followed by a the loud clatter of door being forcefully slammed making the walls rattle. Great. They were at it again.

I, who lay in a burrito with my blanket finally peeked my head and breathed a sigh of relief. Another hectic morning I see. The small skinny numbers on my alarm clock barely visible by the seeping sunlight shone 7:45 which meant I had time.

Silently I slid out of my bed and fixed my duvet before walking into my bathroom. I'm not like the girls at our school who look an embodiment of those La La Loopsies so it doesn't take me long to brush my teeth, and try to tame my wild bed hair. Keyword being try.

I pulled on pair of plain jeans and a nice baggy top before counting the steps down my small staircase. My mom sat on the floor of the living room, hair flown over her face, cleaning up the mess of glass shattered on the carpet. That was the loud noise I had woken up to this morning. Poor vase.

"Hey mom, let me get that," I offered kneeling to pick up a few shards and placing it of the dust pad. She smiled and wiped her puffy red eyes, breathing a quiet sigh. "Everything okay?" I asked pretending like i didn't hear my parents screaming at each other and stuff being thrown everywhere.

"Hmm, yeah. Sorry, there's pancakes in the kitchen honey," She smiled meekly once again and picked up the remaining pieces before staggering a little to the kitchen and discarding the broken glass vase.

A pregnant silence washed over us as I slid into the dining table with my plate of pancakes and maple syrup. I didn't say a word through my breakfast neither did mom. I kinda wanted to ask what my dad had done this time but I knew better than to question her at this state, it was like provoking a sleeping tiger.

"How're your grades?" She asked out of the blues as I got up to wash my plates.

"Good. All good," I mumbled with a mouthful and she nodded silently. Truth be told. I was failing Maths like an emu trying to fly. It just wasn't working out. I was an english major and numbers haunt me. I really wanted to tell my mother but it would worry her more and she already has enough on her plate.

"Do you need me to drop you off or…?" She question smiling a little and I mimicked.

"It's okay, I'll manage," I told her and she nodded and went back to doing the rest of the dishes. "Bye mom," I pecked her cheek and grabbed my bag and my converse shoes before piling into the car. It was my mom's but she barely used it so i do, it's the only mode of transport we've got right now.

The ride to school took about 10 minutes and I pulled into the parking lot the notorious Kings High School. Thing with our school is it's like a team of Zombie Apocalypse fighters, all split into categories. There were the jocks with athletic builds who usually date the cheerleaders. Then come the geeks, the computer game geniuses, followed by the nerds and then the outcasts.

In between the Cheerleaders and Geeks stood Sluts. Clingy, annoying and spreads things more than Excel does. Then above the jocks stood the popular gang. Yes the popular gang. They were made up of bad boys and players, breaking rules and getting girls, worse than the jocks but highly respected around here it was creepy.

Where do I fit?

Absolutely nowhere.

Sure I was devoted to my work but I still wasn't considered a nerd. Since freshman years I've kept myself low and heads down no thumbs up. I don't like the spotlight and rather just stick to my friends rather than popularity.

I entered the gates with half an hour to class. Which wasn't a problem because this is my usual arrival time and every odd day when things happen I always go to the one place I feel an ease. The library. Yes, the library. I'd just grab a random book and find myself a nice dark deserted corner and read away my worries. It's nerdy but I started doing it since problems occurred at home. It'd get my mind off things.

Once my feet reached the library threshold I felt relaxed already. It was quiet with not a peep to be heard compared to hollering and thundering footsteps of the school hallways. I shuffled in and already found myself roaming the shelves for my types of books. My eyes landed upon a book that made me smile. The Fault In Our Stars.

I'd read it several times but I still enjoy it. Grasping the book I sauntered to the farther side of the library with all the fiction crap is. The books that the school wasted bundles on since no one even touches them. I opened the book as I walked to find myself a spot and already started reading as well as moving.

My eyes wander across the lines and I was already getting sucked into the book.

"Oh baby," A high-pitched shrill voice moaned, snapping me out of my growing fantasies of Hazel and Gus. I stopped in my tracks, my eyebrows furrowed, maybe I misheard something?

"That's it babe," The sound of kisses faintly reached my audible surroundings. Ew. Gross. Who'd kiss in a library?

 _They're just some horny teens Stell._

I shook my head and continued walking to my little hiding corner I had made for myself a few months back. There were some abandoned racks in the back which i cornered together to make myself a nice cosy spot way from everything. Our library was huge and barely anyone came out this far.

Oddly the moaning and kissing sounds were getting louder and closer as I sauntered to my spot. Once I had reached my little cubby, I was in full view of two teen figures pressed up against each other, eating each other's faces in my little area. I see why they chose that spot, it was pretty closed off and no one could see, but it was my place. Mine.

Curious I slipped between the book shelves beside the couple in make-out mode and couched, gazing through a few parted books.

Surprise. Surprise.

One of our school's major Queen Bs, Kimberly Flores, had herself draped over a guy. Her hands roaming what seemed to be his muscular body figure and releasing trumpet like sounds from her mouth as he kissed down her neck.

Gross.

Who ever this guy was, definitely had his body carved with time but God forgot to give him good hearing because he must be deaf not to hear Kimberly's moans and groans that sound like a whale in labor.

A whale in labor.

My comparison made a small laugh-like noise tumbled from my mouth unarmed before I could hold it in and it definitely reached their hearing. The guy stopped kissing and pulled away as I quickly slammed myself back against the wall to avoid their gazes. But through the books I could see who it was…

Brandon West.

Ha. What a surprise.

Note the sarcasm.

You could say Brandon West, was the king of the school, head of the populars. His name is known by everyone, why? Because he's hot. I won't rain on his little parade and say he's not. It's his persona that ruins him. Brandon is cocky, self-centred and can sometimes be a bully. He gets the girls kneeling at his feet, and yet he uses them and throws them away like Kleenex tissues. It's as if there is a sigh above his he'd that reads "PLAYER! PLAYER! HE'LL BREAK YOUR HEART!" But only the more mindful of us can see it, therefore many of the slutty girls have slept with him...at least 3 or 4 times. I'd mostly avoid them and keep my head down.

"Class is gonna start in a few minutes," Brandon's deep gruff tone rang out followed by a whine from Kimberly.

"But Brandy, we haven't even gotten to the best part yet," She tapped her inch long heels on the floor and pouted. A small clipped contained chuckled came from Brandon's mouth and he shook his head.

"If I'm late to English again I'm gonna get another fucking detention,"

Over the years I had come to know Brandon was in my English class, when did I find out? In 3rd term when the teacher forced him to attend at least one class because he never shows up. Apparently he hates English, total opposite of me, and he's hasn't attended a single class since 6th grade, surprised he knows how to speak the language.

"Okay, but I'll wait for you at lunch," She pouted and leaned his kiss him again before turning on her heels and sashaying off. I breathed out a relieved sighed and placed my hand on the ground in an attempted to stand from my curled position.

"There is such a thing as privacy you know?"

I screamed and bounded up in abrupt fright coming back down on my ass. Frantically I gazed up to see Brandon leaning over above the shelf. Of course. He's pretty tall.

"I know," I mumbled.

"Then why were you eavesdropping?" He questioned with a much rather stoned facial expression.

"I wasn't," I shook my head and a loud sarcastic laugh erupted from his mouth.

"Your meaning to tell me you always hide yourself in the shelves?"

"Yes, you two were eating each other's faces in my usual seating spot," I murmured looking him in the eyes. I haven't gotten this close to him in years. I'd avoid these kind of guys anywhere and here one was leaning over a shelf, bound to trip it over talking to me.

"That's too bad. I seem to like this place. It a lot better than the janitor closet," He looked up thoughtfully, "I might use this spot everyday,"

"Whatever, I'm still gonna come here whether you like it or not,"

"I don't give a fuck sweetheart, it's your choice whether you want to watch me or not," He chuckled to himself "Now excuse me, I have a gang to meet up with,"

"I'm not gonna-" I began but he had already removed himself from the shelf and sauntered by. "Wait! Don't you have English next?" I shouted peeking out from the shelf.

"Psh. As if I'd ever show up at English,"

* * *

 **Read ❖ Review ❖ Fave.**

 **Cupcakes,**

 **-ClicheBella.**


	2. Chapter 2: Maths and Waldo

A loud echoing sound of our school bell rang signalling the end of school and I straightened up, muttering a string of colourful words under my breath. I. Am. Screwed.

"Okay class time is up," Ms Daniel's announced and the sound of teenagers scrambling about packing their bags and escaping the class filled the room. "Hope you all did your best on this Algebra test," Her voice almost downed out by the chatter of the teens, "And I mean all of you," Her orangish eyes zeroed in on my retreating figure and narrowed as I gulped sending a nervous smile her way.

There was no denying I definitely flunked that test hands down. I mean, if there was such an award know as worst mathematician in the damn world, it would go to me no doubt, because seriously, half the time I spent finding 'X' as if I was trying to find Waldo.

"Do you think it was hard?" My body almost tripped as a certain raven haired girl draped her arm over my shoulder as we toppled out of the class.

"The test? Psh. No." I let out a edgy chuckle as she smiled back. Musa Melody, tall leggy raven haired teenager who enjoys music at any time and point in life. With a headache, trying to sleep or even thinking, she has music on.

"I know right? Usually I hate Algebra but that test was so easy," She laughed as we made our way to our lockers. I felt my gut drop, if Musa of all people found it easy, then I definitely am an idiot. Ms Daniels had warned me the week prior that if I could get over half marks she'll have to do something to give me extra assistance. I don't know what it is but I didn't like the look on her face when she informed me so it must be something torturous.

"Aisha! Hey!" Musa chirped waving at the third addition to our little clique. Aisha was possibly the most fit teenage girl at our school, her body was to die for and she is exceptionally talented when it comes to physical education. This is why I love playing sports with her on my team. She is like the perfect shield.

"Stell, Muse, how's the Algebra test?" Aisha enquired as we met her at my locker where she was patiently waiting.

"Nailed it!" Musa waved her hand in victory before trailing to her own locker. "I did good," I fibbed shrugging nonchalantly. Aisha grinned showing off her pearly teeth.

"Hey Stell, you mind if I catch a ride with you?" she questioned leaning on the locker beside mine as I recklessly stuffed my books in my untidy dump of a locker.

"Yeah sure," I mumbled rethinking of what homework i had before filling my bag with random books just in case. "Say Stell, what do you think about Nabu?" She questioned out of the blues and I gave her a confused look.

"Don't really know him, but he isn't he apart of the popular gang?" I shrugged and gazed around, sure enough that particular guy was weaving through the hallways followed my Aisha's gaze at the braided haired male as he nonchalantly walked by. "Why what's wrong?"

"He's my new lab partner,"

I almost choked on my own spit as I stared at her with a grin and wagged my eyebrows, "I feel the chemistry growing," I jested earning a playful whack in the arm from her.

"I don't even know him Stell," She chuckled as i flicked shut my locker. "He could be a crazy stalker for all I know" I laughed at her statement only for Musa to sneak in on the topic.

"Ohh, Aisha has a crush." She chirped poking the mocha skinned athlete girl in the side.

"Please says the one head over heels for Riven," Aisha chuckled parroting her tone and actions. Musa scowled and playfully shoved her as we made our way out of the school building.

We all knew that hate had never gone to a level relating to what Musa feels for a certain magenta haired guy. Musa and I met him in 3rd grade when he dominated the monkey bars. It sounds like a pretty stupid thing to be mad at someone over but the monkey bars were our favourite play equipment and everyone knew it was our thing.

But scurrying over one day hoping for a fun time and getting halted by a tall boy wasn't exactly the most happiest thing for a 3rd grader. He and his gang had dominated the monkey bars calling it theirs and it really flustered Musa, though we couldn't really do anything because they were bigger and stronger boys than us. But it all crossed the line when the magenta haired boy, Riven, decided it was funny to pour an entire juice box over Musa's head and make fun of her in front of the school.

It pushed her limits of patience and she ended up slapping him across the dainty face. Trust me, _that_ was hilarious. She hissed out a few offensive words and left him with shock plastered across his face. Ever since then they've had some real beef over the years.

"As if. Everyone here knows I'd gladly rearrange his face if i get the chance to," She muttered under her breath.

* * *

"You never guess what happened Stell," Mom chirped taking a seat on the couch as I flipped through the channels while waiting for my mac and cheese to cool a little.

"Uh huh, what?" I mumbled clearly not the slightest bit interested in what she has to say right now. Ooh, Courage the Cowardly Dog was on! I sat back and picked up my bowl of creamy mac and cheese, watching the TV screen instead of my mom.

"I met one of my old friends!" She gushed as if it were so exciting for me to know she met a friend. "You remember Fiona?" Fiona…Fiona…Fiona… my brain racked itself trying to find the name. Nope. Dead end. As you might have guessed I have the worst memory known to man kind and this is just the perks of it.

"Uh, no," I shrugged and she frowned softly but was quickly replaced with a smile as she raved on.

"Oh how could you forget them? Fiona's daughter was your favourite, You'd always play together" She pondered to herself grinning like a school girl. I just nodded, smiling on cue and ate my food.

"The little girl had brunette hair, ring a bell?" She murmured staring at me, hoping it'll trigger my dormant memory system. I shrugged and shook my head, focusing on Courage rather than my mother's constantly moving mouth. Do I remember a lady called Fiona? Nope. Do I remember her having a child and us playing together? Nope and don't really care either. "Oh

"Anyways, Fiona and I met but we only talked a little because she had to go quick, but she invited us to dinner on Friday night," She smiled and I mimicked her expression. Mom managed to find one of her old friends, which meant she might be able to get a little break from all these problems.

"That's great mom,"

"I was hoping you'd come with me," She asked fidgeting with her fingers as she smiled tightly. My face softened and I grinned nodding. "Of course I'll come mom,"

She smiled and embraced me, almost making me spill my mac and cheese on her. "Thanks baby," I rolled my eyes playfully and hugged her back which one arm. I hated when she called me baby, but I loved to see her rare exquisite smile. She pulled out of our hug after a few seconds and excused herself to the kitchen while I sat on the couch watching the rest of my TV show.

Dad didn't come home today and hasn't since yesterday which was Tuesday, so I'm assuming he's either at a hotel or at one of his slut's place. The thought made me cringe, and I shivered even with the heat of my food bowl.

Fiona, whoever she was, and her family could really take my mom's mind off things at home and she'd be a lot happier with a friend, oh maybe I could also make friends with this girl I used to play with. Even though I honestly can't remember her.

Guess I'll just have to see who she is when we go over on Friday.


	3. Chapter 3: Tutors and Failed Tests

**A lot of you think you guys know who Fiona's 'daughter' is. But I wouldn't be so sure. Remember this story as a few OCs or so, so don't think it's necessarily going to be a Winx character.**

* * *

"I heard there was new student coming this week,"

Aisha and I watched gob smack at Musa's small rosy lips just reconstruct into a massive pipe hole as she scarfed down and entire leg of chicken and pull the bone out clean.

"Yeah, you think whoever's coming is gonna be a whore like the rest of em?" Musa spoke with a mouthful, shifting her stripped chicken bone from the gangs of people in the corridor to the lunchroom.

"Dunno, I heard it was a she," Aisha shrugged still failing to wrap her mind around the fact thats can strip a chicken leg just in her mouth. Damn skills I tell ya. I've known Musa forever and a half, so all her inhuman little tricks don't faze me.

"Definitely will be another slut then," Musa swallowed the rest of her decomposed food and tossed the bone into the nearest bin.

To be honest I didn't exactly care about this new chick or whatever. What I'm worried about is what's gone happen to me in under the next few minutes. "Hey Stell, what's with you?"

"A lot of things," I told her flatly before releasing a heavy sigh, "Ms Daniels wants to see me," Both their mouths formed cute little O-shapes because they knew exactly what this meant for me. Screw my life.

"Good luck then Sister," They saluted childishly, making me wanna slap their faces off.

* * *

I stared at the paper flapping aimlessly between her grasp. The red ink pen markings slapping me in the face as well as her unimpressed scowl. She's done this before, but this is like my 7th time in this situation and something told me she wasn't about to take it lightly.

"Stella," Her voice came out in a wary yet warning tone. She sighed in exasperation and I squinted my eyes with a forced shrug smile. "This is the 7th time," She huffed waving the paper to get my attention back to it, "At this rate your going to fail maths,"

"I already have," I mumbled under my breath eyeing the big fat provoking 'F' on the paper.

She sighed and shook her head, "This simply won't do,"

"Ms Daniels, maths isn't my thing, I'm an english major," I shrugged nonchalantly watching her lean back on her desk as she stood in front of me tall and creep in her foot long heels.

"Stella, ever student in this class at least gets over 30 precent. But you get barely even manage 15! How is that even possible?" Again I gave her a silent shrug and she huffed massaging the bridge of her nose to calm herself. "Look Stella, I will do my best to get your skills at least over 25, I've told your parents about it and they suggest putting you to tuition,"

"What?!" I gasped my suggestion registering through my head. "No way! I-I don't want a tutor,"

"Why not?"

"Ugh, I just don't want one, i can learn by myself," I advised with a hopeful expression. Truth be told, I have a lot of problems going on at home and I clearly don't want people getting involved in my business.

If I have a tutor he's obviously going to come over and see the mess of a house I live in and mess of a life I have. I just don't want that. I don't like people helping me with my own problem, they're my business not theirs.

"Stella, your getting a tutor and that's final. Your father suggested it,"

"My father," I clenched my teeth together and breathed out an uneven breath, my father hadn't returned and it was now Friday, who the hell gave him rights to determine my intelligence levels. No one knows about my broken life since all my school records and shit say my parents are happily married. Ugh.

"Stella, this is best for you honey," She told me sincerely and I sigh knowing it was true. I can't survive my life on English itself, I need my maths too, even though it's never gonna help me in the far nor near future.

"But isn't there any other way?"

She shook her head, "You need a tutor, it'll help you. You may not think of it as much now, but Maths is an-"

"an essential part of life and blah blah blah, I get it," She rolled her eyes and sighed, "So are you gonna do it?"

"I want lesson done at the school library," I added, awaiting for an answer. "Okay," She chirped happily. "I'll tell your tutor,"

"Okay whatever, tell her to meet me at the library," I huffed under my breath as she skipped back behind her desk, a merry grin stapled back on her face. God I hate cheery people.

"Tuition on Mondays and Thursdays okay?"

"Cool whatever," i ruffled my hair and turned on my heels speeding out of the door.

"Wait don't you to know-" I cut her off by slamming the door shut and stalked down the empty hallways carrying a thunderstorm over my head. Not a soul graced my pathway since everyone was at lunch and quite frankly I'm happy I don't have to murder anyone for getting in my way.

I stormed my way over to the only place that'll cool me down. The library was basically bare except for a few nerds here and there. I clenched my fists and roamed the shelves grabbed a random book from the shelves trying to drown my annoyance in words. This helps me. It's my relief so i don't kill anyone with my burning eyes.

I sort of felt sorry for the skimpy little book crumpling in my grasp as I stormed my way to my usual little hideaway, a thousand thoughts clouding my mind so I had not time to even focus on my surroundings. Until I was halted, well more like bounced off a heel equipped spreadsheet of a human. Her fake boobs acted as my little trampoline to my chest as I legit just bounded back a few steps.

"Excuse me!" She hissed her eyes quickly examining her nails for damages.

"Your excused darling," I told her flatly as she gave me one of those little scans before chuckling to herself. She arched forward a bit, showing off her cleavage to the entire nation. I could clearly see her lips swollen and red, which meant she wasn't readings books, unless she was smacking herself with a thick dictionary then.

"Ha! Your body isn't even curvy, so don't try to over stand me, awkward breast bitch," She laughed to herself. I raised a brow and glanced down at my chest, which in my opinion was fine. It wasn't all dangly and awkward, i guess she's blind.

"Well honey, when they're real, that happens." I pointed out, pushing past her to my little corner, which by the way I added a chair or two and a table for. She gave me an annoyed look before walking past.

"Damn they need to buy more insults," I muttered to myself taking a look as my book as I walked to my corner.

"I'll say, but they don't lack the sexy departments,"

My head snapped up as I glared at the King of Jerks sitting on MY padding stitched chair, his long legs stretched out and lying on my round little table as he stared aimlessly at his phone fidgeting with it.

Dang it. He was serious when he said he'll be using my spot for his little make-out sessions. "What are you doing here?" I questioned the obvious. His chocolate gaze panned from his face to my hazel ones with a steady gaze. His lips were also swollen, which meant he was making out with the slut before. "This is my spot, find someplace else," I told him firmly

His plump pinkish lips parted and a cold chuckle escaped his lips as he shook his head, his eyes laced with amusement. "This place is mine now, I think it's you who should be finding someplace else,"

"Excuse me! I made-" I began with my rant before he cut me off.

"Your excuse darling," He smirked mimicking my words from earlier. This jerk, is gonna get an earful from me.

"Listen here you, this is my place and it's the only place I can and want to be alone, so leave!" I snapped, my patience wearing thin. His eyes hardened and I felt half of my confidence waver a bit.

"If you're forgetting, I am the king of this school, so whatever I want you give understood?" he smirked as he stood up from my chair, stalking over to me, until he he threateningly above me. I gulped but didn't let the vulnerability show.

"No, if _you're_ forgetting, this place I made, so this place is mine!" I poked him in the chest feeling his rock hard muscles just under my index making his eyes lit with amusement

"Sweetheart if you haven't realised I can ruin you in the blink of an eye, so don't challenge me," He replied in a low, threatening tone.

"What more is there to ruin about me?" I murmured quietly, his face went into a series of questioning, confused looks. but he shrugged carelessly anyway. "Just find someplace else you self-absorbed asshole!"

"Melissa!" Brandon's voice drawled suddenly. What? Since when was I a Melissa? Feeling a presence behind me I ducked and spun around, giving way from Mr Man-Whore to do his job.

His lips found hers almost instantly even before her voice sounded. His hands travelled savagely down her body and grabbed her round - _fake-_ ass _._ My mouth fell open into different postures as her fingers run under his tight fitted shirt, feeling him up without a second to waste and they were literally eating each other's faces in front of me.

Oh my god I think I barfed in my mouth.


	4. Chapter 4: Hot Playboys And Towels

**I honestly am so sorry for not updating this. Writers block hit me hard and I was pretty hemmed for the month to get to my laptop. Anyways, at this point I have the ideas set out...ish...okay no, i don't. So if some random issue deicides to pop up in the story, don't blame me. I'm basing this off multiple stories which have inspired me heaps.**

 **WARNING** I HAVE RE-READ THIS!**

* * *

Stella's POV

I smiled slyly at my reflection on the figure height mirror I had attached to my sliding closet door. Not bad if I do say so myself. a settlement of a simple pair of skin tight faded jeans, black top and a letterman jacket of my own creation managed to actually make me look good tonight. Usually I look like the aftermath of a stray garbage bag getting trampled by several cars, but tonight was pretty decent. Giving the mirror another glimpse of my once-in-a-lifetime good look, I shoved my feet into my battered, trusty black converses making way out of my room.

My mom was full blown excited for this dinner at her friend's place, but I wasn't even half as thrilled as she was, I didn't want to go at the very least. I sighed, my smile falling from the facade as I slumped in form the mirror in a wimpy little pose. But even though I didn't want to go, I was doing this for mom. She needs a break from all the madness encircling from her marriage with my arrogant father, so for her, I'd do anything.

Putting on my most natural looking feign smile I nonchalantly hopped down the small flight of stairs to the corridor leading to the main entrance. My plan was to just sit on their couch and occupy myself with my phone while my mom knocks herself out. Pretty decent if you ask me. As soon as I reached the final step of the flight of stairs, my mom stood fumbled with her earring look beautiful as always. I smiled at her and she mimicked, the first real smile in months.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded, proceeding to make a direct bee line straight to the car. Of course mom was driving but I couldn't stand the cold air, so I had to get into the car's warmth fast. My mom followed afterwards, locking the house before making her way down to the car.

I slumped back as mom started up the car and took it out. The ride to Aunt Fiona's was nonchalant and quiet, so i didn't bother striking up a conversation. But the time period I had to wait in the car was essential for me to know.

"Mom, how long will it take?" I questioned curiously.

"A few minutes more hun, Fiona lives in our neighbourhood,"

Say what?!

 _That means the girl must go to our school._

But… I don't know any brunette girls that look familiar in our school. Except maybe Flora Linphea, the brunette blonde in my science class but we don't really talk.

* * *

"And there's the house" She smiled, clicking off her seatbelt. Wait…already…that was short. I could probably walk to this house to burn the imaginary calories i seem to gain.

My eyes wandered out, zeroing in on the biggest most luminous house I've ever come across. Now this is what money can buy. Holy hell it was huge. I could fit my measly house 6 times or more in there.

"That's beautiful," I whispered amazed at the sight my eyes probably would never come across again. Whoever these people were, they were rich. I bolted out of the car followed by my amused mom as we walked, well I sped up the delicately lined stepping stones leading to the decking in front of the door.

I leaned forwards and cautiously tabbed my finger into the doorbell, causing a loud jingle to ring through the house making me jump. My mom smiled, shaking her head at me before smoothing out her dress.

It didn't take long for strides of footsteps to approach. The large mahogany door creaked open and instantly the warmth from the house surrounded the cool outside air, strangling it for a welcoming feeling.

There stood a lady, not much older than my mother, her dark almost black hair fell in tresses along her shoulders and her gorgeous blue eyes sparkled with happiness. Beside her a man around her age appeared, his eyes were a nice green colour with a dark shade of blonde glistened under the light. "Luna, how wonderful to see you again," The woman chirped, her melodic voice chiming as she hugged my mom. "And this must be Stella, my, look how much you've grown,"

Okay now I'm stumped. She knew me as if a day hadn't gone by…but I only had a faint image of her in my mind. God I am hopeless. "Hi," I gave an awkward wave, making the blonde haired man chuckle.

"Hello, I'm Jake, it's nice to finally see you again Stella," He smiled warmly extending his hand as I shook it discreetly.

"Sorry, my mind need a little tweak to get it jogging again," I murmured, stepping into the house along my mom as we walked behind the happily married couple deeper into their masterpiece of a dwelling.

"Please make yourself comfortable, I'll get the table set," Jake informed as Fiona guided us to the breathtaking living room. God, if I were to live in this house, I wouldn't be able to walk into a single room without squealing over and over again.

"So how have things been?" Fiona asked plating herself in one of their comfortable sofa seats.

"Not that uplifting," My mom answered grimly. Fiona shot her a sympathetic look and sighed, possibly that's when I realised she knew about my family's circumstances, mom must've told her. I shrivelled myself into their warm couch and fished out my phone, about to snapchat every little thing in this house.

That is before Fiona interrupted me. "Stella, could you go call Luke down?"

Say what?

"You remember Luke don't you?" She questioned raising a brow. "You and him always hung out back in Florida," I swallowed and racked my brain. There was a hazy memory in my mind about her always saying the name Luke. What the hell? Luke?! Isn't that a guy's name? Didn't mom say this kid was a girl?!

"That's a boy…" I murmured dumbly. Fiona stared at me oddly as if confused on what to say next…well i don't blame her, I'm currently in the same situation.

"Whoops. I got mixed up…silly me, I thought he was a girl," My mom choked up, chuckling nervously. God mom… who's the forgetful one now. Fiona laughed it off and smiled.

"He did have that long fringe of his, so I'm not surpirsed you got mixed up,"

I used to hang out with a guy?! And I thought the male speices and I were like the north and south of a magnet, bounding away from each other. But I used to hang out with one? Woah weird.

"He's upstairs, third door on your right, can you go call him down for dinner?" She asked kindly. I sighed, nodding my head and throwing myself reluctantly off the couch. I knew my mom and Fiona wanted to talk about private things that don't really involve me, so I'll give them that.

Trudging my way there I found the long endless flight of stairs and hopped up to the next floor mesmerised by the amount of things in this house. But what kept nagging me was this Luke dude. His name was Luke…but something in my mind told me this wasn't the case…there was something wrong with the name, as if that wasn't what this boy was actually called.

Locating the third door on my right, I was baffled at how plain it was. I was halfway expecting rock posters and 'Do No Enter' warnings pasted on the wood. But whatever…how was I suppose to do this. Should I knock? or walk right in? Okay that would be weird.

So I went for the reasonable idea and knocked. The following seconds were covered by a thick silence, before I knocked again, louder this time.

Silence.

"H-Hello?" I called loudly "Your mom wants you down for dinner…" Okay job done. Hopefully he heard. I was about to march back downstairs when realisation struck me, I couldn't go back down empty handed that would seem rude.

Sighing loudly I faced back to the door and gripped on the handle. If he's not in there, then there's nothing I can do about that, if he is in there, what's the worse he could be doing?

Fucking someone…

But then again, not every guy is like Brandon. If I walked in on Brandon then that would be a sight I would need holy water to erase…but judging by his parents, this guy must be at least a little civil. I shook my head and knocked on the door again just as a warning, "I'm coming in okay?"

Feeling satisfied I threw open the door and stepped inside. God what a room. The very space itself was 3 times my own room as a large king bed sat to one corner along with a large study table. Then a huge flatscreen T.V hung on the opposite wall, fixed with all the latest gaming devices out, it was facing a large sofa that would possibly fit 10 people. The room looked like a house on it's own without the kitchen.

Woah. This is heaven in a four wall…

Only one small detail was missing.

The owner.

I raised a brow, staring around the room which was bare of any person. "Hello?" I called walking forward deeper into this heavenly room. Behind me a light shuffling noise caused me to dart around, coming face to face with the open door of an en suite bathroom, my face fell at the figure emerging from it.

No dear god. Please make this a hallucination my mind was conjuring up.

"B-Brandon?!" The gasp just had to be there as my mind went blank. Mr Man-Whore stood wearing a confused face…was dripping wet, dress with only a mere towel around his waist, he watched me with his half naked glory, tousled brunette hair and prominent, chiselled abs making me go blind just looking. God I didn't ever think the boy would be so hot…

Oh- _holy crud balls…_ I did not just say that. But he stared at me with much curiosity and mischief, like an unlucky black cat. Luke was Brandon…Brandon was Luke?! What the hell?! How is this possible?! What?

"What are you doing here?" I whispered not believing things for a second. Maybe Brandon broke into Luke's house? Please be the case, please.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? Your in _my_ room," He raised a brow, a smug smile plastered across his nonetheless attractive face. Holy shit, this was his room! Kill me.

"You aren't Luke!" I pointed out the obvious, covering my mouth with my hand, "Where's Luke?!" I panicked "Is he dead?! Did you murder him?"

Brandon rolled his chocolate orbs and shook his head, "I assure you I didn't kill anyone,"

"Then where's Luke?!"

"Your looking at him," _My golly god…what is this madness?!_

"I'm certain your name is Brandon!"

"Yeah, it is," _What the fudge is going on?! Is this rocket science because I'm so confused._

"Then why the hell is your mom calling you Luke?!"

"Thats because she calls me by my middle name,"

His middle name is Luke?

 _Brandon Luke West._

 _Hot as fudge._

God he needs to wear a shirt or else I my hormones are gonna get outta control and i just might tackle him and kiss him until we both run out of oxygen. _Okay Stell keep it civil._

"Look, _girl_ I don't have anyone coming over today, so why are you here intruding my privacy?" He questioned gesturing to spot I'm planted in. But what the heck?! This boy didn't know my name. Wow, and I thought my memory was bad.

"First off. Hi I'm Stella nice to meet you," I introduced sarcastically feeling rather offended that he didn't know my name. "And I was told by your mom to call you down for dinner… so I didn't mean to intrude, I swear," His brow rose at a perfect angle and in all my years of trashing his name, I have to reluctantly admit, he is _smoking_ hot. Damn, god spent _good_ time on him.

 _I'm such a pervert._

"Wait a sec… _you're_ Luna's daughter?!" He quizzed doing a clear double take on me. I raised a brow at him sort of offended at how he said it. Sure I'm not nearly as beautiful as my mom, but geez.

"And _you're_ Fiona's son?" I mimicked, using his tone to use emphasis on the 'you're'. He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through those wet tousled locks. _Shuttle-cocks that's beautiful._

"Okay whatever, _Stella_ ," is it me or does my name sound twice as better coming from his mouth? "Tell my mom I'll be down in a few minutes, so unless you're willing sit on my bed and watch me change, i suggest you go," He muttered rudely making me thoroughly ignore the fact that I was about to consider saying yes.

"Please, I don't want my gut to be beside my foot, so I'll go,"

"Sure Sure, Sunshine," he smirked. God he's actually showing an expression other than being stoned. I huffed under my breath and pushed past him, about to drag my butt back downstairs. "Oh and wear those jeans often," He mused making me raise a brow in question, "Your ass looks good in those,"

Was he for real?

 _He just complimented your butt Stella._

 _Brandon West just complimented my butt._

 _God some please bury me alive._

One thing to realise about me… i don't handle compliments very well. It's not apart of my daily diet so my stomach tends to twist and I blush really hard, which often leads to me doing something stupid.

"Thanks, and you look good in that towel!" I blurted out nowhere before hightailing myself downstairs.

 _I'm such an idiot._

* * *

 **Author's Babble:**

 **Brandon Luke West. i swear it had a nice little ring to it. Plus why not make Fiona call him Luke, theres more to the story than meets the eye, so be sure to keep in mind that Fiona calls him Luke, you'll find out later. It also does suite him...whatever, she does call him Brandon in public too so don't believe I'm changing his name. LOL no. Brandon is a hot as fudge name.**

 **So i've read all the comments and honestly the stuff some of you write really melts my heart. At one point I'm having a meltdown on my couch. Gosh you bunch of cuties! Anyways thank you guys so much for that, I will probably update soon-ish**

 **Read ❖ Review ❖ Fave**

 **Toodles,**


	5. Chapter 5: Lemonade and Glares

**Yeah, i am taking forever to update, I'm so sorry about that! It's exams term and my life is all over the place for the time being. I don't even have time for soccer! *horrified cry***

 **Warning** I have not re-read this so feel free to glower at my horrfiying grammartical use.**

* * *

 _"…_ _and you look good in that towel!"_

What the hell was I thinking?! He of all people isn't suppose to find out I was eye-raping him half naked! This is Brandon _-freaking-_ West we're talking about, the guy who seems to have a fuel system for his ego itself.

Uh, now he's gonna think I'm interested in him or something! Ew…that's just sickening to think about…sure he's hot but I don't see myself with him. That would be so out of league, he belongs with the sluts and I belong in an huge house filled with cats.

All weekend my thoughts were only consumed by how much of an idiot I was on Friday night. Sure dinner was as nonchalant as ever, Brandon didn't speak to me or look at me for that matter and I was thankful for that, but what happened earlier with him in a towel was provoking me all through the weekend.

Groaning under my breath I grabbed my pillow, slapping my face as I moaned out louder into it. Today was Monday, meaning I have to see that brunette brat of a boy and I sure as hell didn't want to.

I'm. Screwed.

Okay, calm down Stella. What's the worst he could do?

 _Tell everyone and embarrass you in front of the whole school._

Yeah okay, so that was an option. And I was sure as hell he was the kind of guy who would be capable of doing something that despicable. Hey, It's Brandon West we're talking about, he'd go to any extent to get rid of the people he hates.

My thoughts were put to aside as I painfully slipped myself outta bed and got ready for school. I just had to forget the whole Friday night fiasco and hopefully Brandon is going to do so too.

"Hey mom," I greeted my mother, as I hopped down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Stell," My mom chirped looking a lot happier than normal. I smiled knowing she and Fiona got to catch up over the weekend, that's why she looks so happy. Grabbing my on-the-go ham sandwich and juice box I stuff everything into my bag.

"Gotta go mom, I have Home Economics first thing today," I mumbled unhappily strapping my bag over my shoulder along with my sandwich into my mouth.

"Alright, bye honey!" I made a bee line to my car.

"Vye Wong!" I called out, my goodbye a little muffled thanks to the sandwich between my teeth. hearing her faint reply I made a bee line to my car.

The school was around 10 minutes off tops because it was the school located within our neighbourhood. Cross High.

Parking my car in an empty lot, I grabbed my bag, ambling my way into the buzzing school. Taking out my phone I quickly checked the time. I had about 15 minutes left today, so I might as well get my stuff and ditch the library today.

My locker was located in the east wing of the school, a little off the main building. There weren't much people around because of the close proximity the time was to the bell. Its either that or a lot of people were late or ditching. Either way it wasn't my problem.

When I reached my locker however, it was part bare. The only shocking and out of the ordinary was the gang of boys crowded just a few odd lockers away from mine. They all seemed deep in a hushed conversations and it didn't take me long to pin point that all the boys thronging around were from the popular crowd.

Quietly I shuffled to my locker and pried it open as silently as possible. So far, it didn't seem like anyone had noticed my presence because they continued discussing something…like a plan of some sort.

Placing my bag in my locker I fumbled around with the things I need for my 1st and 2nd periods. Piling my books into my grasp, I gave a furtive glance out of habit at the gang of boys almost jumping out of my skin when my eyes locked with a pair of familiar brown ones.

Brandon.

His usually flaring eyes were scorching at my direction and his forehead had crinkled with frown lines, as if his brain was deciphering on a lot of things that were involving the direction he was glaring at.

But where was he staring so concentratedly at?

Out of suspicion I glanced behind me, and around, almost no one inhabited the hallways.

Was he…staring at… _me_?

His eyes were dark and focused I was afraid it was gonna burn through my face by the hard stare. His pupils seemed clouded in thought as he kept of staring. Great…he was thinking of plans to kill me.

Thats it! He's going to murder me in my sleep! No idea what i had done to earn his vendetta but he's Brandon, going around and bashing someone's head into a locker for no apparent reason. I groaned internally and forced myself to look away, acting as if I didn't know him. However, this didn't help in ignoring his burning stares.

Sighing at the ground I slammed shut my locker an dragged myself away, trying not to acknowledge the holes he had scorched on my ass now. Ugh. Pervert. Silently I started walking faster, my shoes stamping down the hallways as I weaved my way through the crowd of kids now piling the hallways.

Glancing behind me I realised the gang of boys were slowly splitting ways and people were flooding into the hallways…Hold up…they had kept them out while they discussed plans! I'm such an idiot.

This was the popular gang we're talking about, students respect them dearly, so the reason the hallways was bare was because the gang had ordered everyone out. No wonder Brandon was glaring at me. I was violating code!

Uh, my life is begging to be ended.

Only Beyonce is capable of turning Life's lemons into Lemonade, I just end up squirting the juice into my eyes by accident.

Rushing into our homeroom, I grabbed the first seat available and planted my butt down, trying to avoid anyone from Brandon's gang unless I wanted my ass ripped out and handed to me on a silver plate.

Must stay alert this entire day…

—

"Why do you look like some ninja is going to attack you at some point?"

Shooting a furtive glance behind me I sighed in relief, knowing no one Brandon was friends with was eyeing me dangerously. So far, I survived till the end of lunch, which I hadn't actually thought as far to. I was pretty sure someone was going to kill me in like 2nd period or if not 3rd.

"Stella!" Musa snapped her fingers in front of my face shaking me out of my alerted mood. "What's with you woman?"

"Brandon…"

"Brandon West?" I nodded at her statement, "As in the self-absorbed player? The one who fucks anything with a pulse? and-"

"Yes! That Brandon! He's going to kill me!" I breathed out grabbing out my maths books for next period from my locker.

"Why?"

"I violated gang code," By the sentence Musa's eyes widened and I felt my stomach drop. Just before she burst out laughing like a maniac, earning confused stares from people stalking by as well as myself.

I thought she'd tell me I'm dead.

"You seriously believe that shit?" She asked incredulously, "They're just a bunch of wannabe boys who think they're so cool and almighty, they aren't gonna kill you,"

"But they're a gang!"

"And you could probably kick ass of every single one!" She exclaimed, patting my shoulder. I stared at my book for a moment before a grin swept on my face.

"Yeah!" I declared pumping my fist in the air. And just like that, my worries about getting my head chopped off died out for the last period. Musa was great at convincing people they can do the things they never ever imagined in their lives, even if they actually can't.

Maths went by, a little quicker than I expected and I had finished scribbling down the last note and done my textbook work when the bell decided to grace us with it's presence. Frantically kids around me started to shuffled about, packing up their things for the end of the day.

"Alright guys, make sure to go over your notes and complete chapter 5 by the end of the week!" Ms Daniels yelled over the class hovering around the exit, "Alright, your dismissed,"

Everyone I had in my class flooded out like a tsunami, eager to escape the school at all costs. I too was one of them, "Except for you Stella," Or not.

Whining mentally I turned around to face her, "You start your tuition today Stella,"

Oh crab suggests. I forgot about that!

"You forgot didn't you?" She asked in the 'duh' tone sighing at my forgetfulness.

"No!" I shook my head in denial, smiling innocently. "I didn't forget,"

"Good, then go to the library now," She nodded and I groaned internally. I didn't want to! Teachers know just how to ruin a child's life.

Stalking out, I grabbed my bag from my locker and trudged to the library a storm cloud over my head. Once I got there, not a soul inhabited the place. Surprise surprise, my tutor was late.

Grabbing myself a seat I sat down, fishing out my phone to text my mom and my friends real quick.

 _Got tuition today - S_

Instantly my friends replied.

 _Aww poor u - M_

 _That's for not studying when we told you to- A_

Typical best friends.

 _Yeah yeah, rub it in -S_

 _We were simply stating a fact -M_

I smiled, my fingers at the ready to type back before I felt a presence stroll in through the door. Must be my tutor.

Tucking my phone in my jean pocket I gazed up at the most greenest grassy eyes I have ever encountered. My mouth fell open at the freaking angel light this boy gave off. My eyes unintentionally raked down past that tight muscle shirt, exposing his perfect sculpted chest under the fabric, down to the that perfect height he possessed.

Two words.

Hot _damn_.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, you must be Stella," His deep velvety voice spoke, sounding like a freaking angel from the heavens. "I'm Liam, your tutor," He added making me snap out of my fantasies.

Liam.

My eyes backed up, doing a double take at his appearance.

Hold _Up_!

This was no ordinary hottie, this was the school freaking golden boy!

Liam Sanders.

6 Foot frame with emerald eyes and blonde shaggy. The definition of sexy. This is _the_ it boy, because he was the entire package wrapped up in one equipped with a little bow. First of all, he is the smartest in the senior year level and not to mention his 'hot-enough-to-bake-cookies-on' appearance along with his rich status, this boy takes the cake on everyones list.

Other than all of Brandon's fleeky gang of course.

But why the hell didn't I realize who he was earlier?

 _Maybe because you were too busy undressing with your eyes to notice who he is?_

Okay, fair point.

"Hi…" I squeaked out lamely, giving him a little wave and sucessfully making a fool outta myself in front of the schools golden boy. He smiled and tugged out the seat next to mine, slumping down so close to me you could smell his _Abercrombie_ scent attacking my nose.

"Hello, um…so this is my first tutoring gig, so let's start with introductions shall we?" He smiled at me, exposing his cute little dimples. Holy shucks! "So, Hi, I'm Liam Sanders and i'm 17, turning 18 in a few months, I like sports and I'm a slight geek," He ducked his head, smiling sheepishly causing me to in my head.

God, the way his eyes twinkle everytime he smiles. And hell, his hair seems to fall perfectly over his eyes.

 _Dammit...I am hormonal_.

"uh-Hi- hey…Stella...i am…I mean-" I choked out, blushing a deep shade before shaking my head. _What has gotten in to me?_

 _Head in the game Stell, sure he looks yummy but he's your tutor! Keep it professional!_

"I'm stella, I'm also 17- 18 in a few months too, and I'm an english major, obsessed with music and all things childish," I told him, feeling the confidence rise in me. He smiled at me genuinely and I mimicked.

"Sweet, so uh..We'll start with some algebra, okay?"

Upon hearing that, my smile died out and i felt as if I haven't heard a sentence more horrifying.

"No! please! anything but algebra!" I cried in horror making Liam laugh,

"Sorry, but that's what Ms Daniels said you needed assistance on,"

I slammed my head on the desk and released an ugly groan. "Screw my life," I muttered darkly.

"You don't sound like you wanna be here," He chuckled at my sour expression pulling out the papers and worksheets from his bag.

"That's because I don't, I hate maths," I shrugged dumbly. His lips twiched upwards as he shook his head, making his hair ruffle naturally.

 _Yummy._

"it's not that bad,"

"Yeah right, only in Maths can you buy 64 watermelons and no one wonders what the hell is wrong with you," I muttered out sarcastically earning a loud laugh from this greek god beside me. His laugh was so cute, making me smile also.

"Fair point," He grinned, his deep chuckles dying down into just his pearly white teeth under those pinkish plump lips.

"See? I knew Maths was retarded!"

* * *

 **Personally I'm an english major too, because** **I. Suck. At. Maths! Currently I go to 3 tuitions just for maths only on a weekly basis and still only managed to get 50% on a mock test.**

 **Yup.**

 **Definitely sucks.**

 **Read❖Review❖Fave**

 **Cupcakes,**

 **ClicheBella**


	6. Chapter 6: Cabbage And Boyfriends

**Double update within a week! Woah. I am good. XD**

 **So I convinced my mom to let me stay home today, and what she hadn't realized is tomorrow our school has a day off. XD Yeah I know, I'm cruel, but hey, it's school, there are no Brandon Wests or Liam Sanders at our school so it tends to pretty broing.**

 **More Warnings**** ME NO RE-READ. WORK TERRIBLE.**

* * *

I sighed dreamily as I transferred the weight of my body from one foot to the other, leaning my stomach against the kitchen bench. My hands were doing something but my brain wasn't even paying attention, instead it was busy conjuring up images of Liam

…with less clothes…

"Stella, honey thanks for cutting- woah…" My mom barged into the kitchen unexpectedly and stopped dead in her tracks, gaping down at my hands. My dirty dream grin died down as my conscience came back to earth, staring confusedly down at the the cabbage that was once on the chopping board, all intact.

"I told you to cut the cabbage, not mangle it to bits," Mom laughed taking the knife from my grasp as she cleaned the cabbage remains into a bowl.

"Sorry mom," I shrugged sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck. "Guess I wasn't thinking straight,"

"Yeah, come to think of it, you haven't since…" She trailed off looking at me suspiciously, "you got home late from school," He voice was dripping with a dubious tone as she narrowed her eyes at me for a split second before they widened, "You have a boyfriend!"

Say _What?!_

"Mom I-"

"Nope nope! there's no other reason for you to be late, unless you were out seeing someone!" She accused single-handedly, making me face-palm myself in annoyance.

"Mom, I don't have a-"

"Ohhhhhh! who is it? What's his name? does he do drugs?-"

 _Oh my god!_

"-what's his shoe size? is it 8? because that's small!-"

 _You have got to be pulling on my leg._

"Is he a nice boy?…is he even a boy?"

"MOM!" I shouted silencing her rapid fire questions. "I don't have a boyfriend," I breathed out every word, and she looked down sadly.

"Okay," She nodded and I felt bad. She really wanted me to date, which probably isn't like most mothers. My mom knew I was a hopeless romantic from birth so her seeing me interact with the opposite gender gets her excited.

Because my mom, really wants grandchild as soon as possible.

"I just went to tuition, didn't you get my messa- oh _crabs!_ " I gasped, realisation hitting me in the face. I forgot to text my mom about me being late! I messaged Musa and Aisha but I forgot to tell my mom, no wonder she's so baffled. "Sorry mom I forgot to text you," I admitted stupidly making her roll her eyes playfully.

Sighing she shook her head, "What am I gonna do with you Stella?" She smiled chuckling to herself. "Well, thanks for the help!" She chirped, continuing to do the rest of the cooking for tonight. I nodded and proceeded to shuffle my way up the stairs to my room. It was well and truly past 8pm because I gave up 2 hours for tuition and the next fews hours just consisted of procrastination and dream sequences of Liam.

Clearing my thoughts I was about to head to the bathroom when a slight sound stopped me. It was very faint and it only occurred twice, but it sound very unnatural. Gulping, I gazed around try to remember where I heard the sound echoing from. My eyes zeroed suspiciously on my large window, that coincidentally lead out into the balcony outside.

 _Burglars!_

Instead of screaming and running about like a headless chook, I did the most stupidest thing I'd scream to not do at girls in horror movies. I cautiously crawled to the window.

There is 99.9% chance that I will die, but here I am like the dumbass I am, taking that chance.

Biting my lip I shoved open the balcony door and ran to my bed, waiting in suspense for some sort of hooded figure carrying a machete to run in. But nothing happened, just the cold breeze flooding into my room And again, being the dumb shit I am I decided to go check it out. Tiptoeing I managed to get myself pass the window ledge to peek out into the balcony.

Nothing. Just darkness. And a few crickets.

Sighing in utter relief I walked out nonchalantly onto the balcony and leaned against the railing, taking in the cool breeze against my face and the rustle of the tree that grew right beside my balcony. Smiling, I decided to go back in and have a wash since I stank of maths. Turning around to leave my body froze as I heard the leaves of the tree shake unnaturally.

 _Run Stella! Run away screaming!_

But instead I spun back around, witnessing the harsh yellow glow of two narrowed eyes. My voice hitched in my throat and I failed to scream my lungs out, and in place, a raspy dead cough escaped as I fell on the floor.

 _I am definitely the first killed in zombie apocalypse._

"Please don't kill me! I'm only 17 I have an entire life ahead of me! Please! please! I'm not ready to die yet!" I blabbered out at the heat of the moment. Yes. I am an idiot.

My ramble was cut off by a deep but very, very very soft chuckle.

 _Great, even the murder find me an idiot._

"Meow,"

Wait… _Whaaaaaaa? burglars don't go meow._

Scrambling up, I peered closer at the tree, my vision clearing a bit to see a pitch black cat perched on the tree, staring amusedly at me. "D-Did you just chuckle at me?"

"Meeooow," it drawled still staring at me weirdly.

"Don't be stupid Stella, cats can't chuckle, they only go meow," I whispered to myself, gawking back at the cat. "Sorry little buddy, i ran out of milk, mom only bought soy milk yesterday," I shrugged at it and smiled lightly. "Go on, run along now," I shooed it with my hand and it lazily got up, hopping down the branches.

Watching it leave, i noticed the fact that police sirens were blaring from almost all directions, as if they were chasing down a load of people. raising my eyebrows I shrugged it off, closing the door and deciding to get a shower.

Dragging my weight into my ensuite bathroom I lathered myself quickly, feeling the sleep overwhelm me. Doing maths got me beat and worn out, all those numbers destroying my brain cells one by one. Tugging on my favourite Pj short shorts and flannel top, I scrambled downstairs for dinner. My mom as expected made me eat the minced cabbage I cut up terribly before dismissing me to bed.

"Night mom," I called out at the foot of the stair case. She replied back followed by clashes of dishes as she did the washing up. Yawning I managed to get myself upstair to my bed, before flicking the lights off when I was successfully cocooned in my blanket.

 _Today has been somewhat insteresting…_

Rolling over I buried my face in my pillow, tossing a bit to try and welcome in the sleep. Tossing to my side I smiled at the random thought of Liam that invaded my mind. God he's so cute. But i bet he already has enough girls clinging to him, he doesn't need another crazy psycho growing feelings for him.

He's still cute though.

 _His sandy blonde hair and perfect emerald eyes match together making me want him…_

My eyes suddenly snapped open at the faint sound of a creak echoing in my room. My eyes widened at the recognition washed through me, This is was no ordinary sound, I knew that sound anywhere.

 _My balcony door handle._

I'd basically grown up in this room, I can identify that sound like the back of my hand. Suddenly realisation hit me like a brick, when i opened the balcony window door, I did close it, but I forgot to lock in because I was distracted by the cat!

 _Well, screw my life._

The noise of the balcony door's rusty hinges twisted invaded my hearing and I held my breath, sure one hundred precent someone was here. Oh my god! Is this how I die?! Clamping my hands together I muttered a silent prayer under my breath and crossed my finger.

Small patters of light footsteps could be heard as the murder stepped into my bedroom, sounding as cautious as possible. Another thing that had come to my attention was the sirens of the police cars were dying down as the sound got further and further away. A small breath of relief escaped the murder as he began walking time, the sound of their soft footsteps was growing louder and nearer as if they were coming to my bed.

 _No, no, no!_

I needed to alert my mom! The entire neighbourhood for that matter!

 _Scream Stella! Freaking scream!_

Finally agreeing with my damned instincts I threw back my blanket, surprising the murder as i huffed in a breath, about to shriek my ass off. That is if they hadn't swiftly clamped their hand around my mouth.

 _Why am I so stupid?!_

I squeezed my eyes shut as my hand unconsciously patted my bedside table, searching for something, some sort of weaponry. Anything at all, but instead my fingers flicked on the light to the lamp on my table and my entire room illuminated, though dimly, but I could make out the strangers face.

Deep chocolate windswept hair, paired with dark alert eyes. Slowly his features were visible, sharp jawline, bold muscular figure, my mind clicked the pieces instantly.

Brandon _-freaking-_ West.

My eyes bugled out of their sockets upon seeing his face in my bedroom as I struggled helplessly against his death grip. "Shhh! Stop moving,"

'Well your holding me in a suffocating grip, obviously I would be struggling,' if I my mouth was available, i would've snapped out.

"Okay, I'll let go, if you promise not to scream?" He questioned cautiously.

 _Aw hell no._

I nodded frantically with no other choice. Staring at me unsurely for a narrow second, Brando carefully, released my mouth and I stared at him blankly for a moment as he blinked back equally blank.

 _Scream Stella! Scream NOW!_

Not wasting a second I double crossed his promise and shrieked at the top of my lungs. But before more than a wave of sound escaped my mouth, Brandon's reflexes kicked in and he did the worst thing he could possible do…

His lips locked upon mine, seizing me and making me loose all my intentions of screaming and moving for that matter. His lips tasted surprisingly of mint and was that chocolate?

My mind went blank and I couldn't exactly decipher what the hell was going on for a fraction of a second, until my mind did put together it's sanity and I realised what he was doing! My body warmed up like a furnace upon realisation and I shoved him sending him whiplashing back a good foot from me.

Frantically I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and glared at him.

He kissed me!

 _He freaking kissed me!_

"Why the hell did you do that?!" I whisper yelled, wheezing out from the shock until something even worse came into my mind.

That was my first kiss.

 _Brandon West stole my first kiss!_

The guy i hate the most possibly in the entire world and didn't want to get involved with at all with, took my first kiss? _My life sucks._

He just shrugged at my question and looked as if it didn't affect him at all, of course it didn't. It's not his first kiss that was stolen by a hot-headed jerkface. "I had to stop you from screaming, you can't let anyone know I'm here,"

"No way!" I huffed out quietly, "You broke into my room!"

"So?" he shrugged again, plainly rolling his eyes like a rude stone faced player he is.

"At least tell me why you decided to break into my room in the middle of the night and freak the shit outta me!"

He sighed dramatically and grabbed my chair from my desk, planting his butt down and stretching over it cooly. "My gang and I were vandalising rival property and the policed showed up earlier than expected,"

"Your a criminal?!" I whisper yelled

He rolled his eyes, yet again rudely, "I am not a criminal,"

"You were vandalising property,"

"From the James High gang," Okay, you see, Cross High absolutely despises James High, our rival school, because we were the known schools in the district and we'd compete at everything, inter school sports, educational competitions and mostly our gangs. They had recently gate crashed a party of ours and I guess this was our school's way of getting them back.

"Yeah but still, I could just scream and they'd find you," i added almightily testing his patience.

"Yeah well, you wouldn't scream,"

"Oh yeah?" I smirked at him challenging my empty threat.

"Just try and see what I'll do next to shut you up," He warned, making me want to shrink back. He is seriously scary when he wants to be.

"Okay, okay…" I trailed off, smirking in my head as a plan formed in my head. He looked satisfied before taking a few steps away from me. The second he was a good distance away from me, I drew in a large breath about to wail loudly, a moment before Brandon pounced on me, pinning me to my bed, his hand clamped over my mouth again.

Without any warning my bedroom door flew open blanking us both, "Hey Honey, I wanted to know if-"

To be honest if I walked in on a stranger straddling my daughter, over her bed much like a sex position I would've freaked out. But that wasn't the case with my mom…

"I KNEW YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND!"

* * *

 **So what do you all think about forgery relationship? No? Okay.**

 **A lot of shit is about to go down later on, i'm kidding, I'm not a dynamic person, but I'll try to get this story spicey for y'all. I should've named this story The Bad Boy and Me. Because Brandon is a lot more than a cocky player. ALOT more.**

 **Yass, I'm gonna change the name of the story, K munchkins?**

 **Read❖Review❖Fave**

 **Cupcakes,**

 **ClicheBella**


	7. Chapter 7: Pineapple and Damon Salvatore

**Hey my little lovlies (note that i sound like my Hums teacher). Lol.**

 **Anyways, I had a heap of spare time on my hands. not really I'm just perfecting the art of** **procrastination. Hope you enjoy it tho!**

* * *

Right now, I couldn't tell whether my mom was overjoyed or disappointed in me. Because her face looked freaking stoned as she stood quietly in front of Brandon and I, seated on the couch looking a little pale. Well Brandon mostly because Fiona and jake found out he was here and insisted on coming and picking him up.

For a fact I had come to know _-after a little eavesdropping in Mom and Fiona's conversation-_ that Brandon had been involved in several illegal cooperations that have cost them fortunes to erase from his profile. So right now if I admit that Brandon and I weren't dating and that he sneaked in, Fiona and Jake are gonna put two and two together and realised Brandon was involved in last night vandalism and are probably going to put him on house arrest.

Yeah, I got all that from eavesdropping.

Sometimes having nothing to do but listen has it's kicks.

So was I gonna admit?

 _Hell yeah!_

My thoughts were sent off rail when the doorbell sounded loudly and my mom heaved herself from her spot painfully slowly and shuffled to the front door. Sighing I sank into the sofa, only for my body to be dragged over by my shoulder to Brandon. "You can't admit!" He demanded whispering furiously to me.

"Why the hell not?" I snapped back in a hushed voice.

"Girl, you don't wanna mess with me right now,"

"My name is Stella! and yes, I'll take my chances," Yup, I had a knack of taking tiny chance and ending up somewhere horrid. Brandon went quiet for a few moments and his eye had that same concentrated look. Damn can the boy think!

"Whatever, say what you want," He shrugged cooly snuggling into my couch.

"Excuse me?" I gazed at him. I was expecting more of a fight than that!

"You heard me, tell em."

"I will!" I stuck my nose in the air acting all stuck-up, but inside my thoughts were running crazy trying to figure his plan.

"Just remember you just as guilty as I am for choosing to keep me in your room," I could see the smirk forming on his lips from the corner of my eyes.

 _Well shiz._

I hadn't thought of that! If the police get here, they're not only gonna blame Brandon but me too for keeping him in my room. Police are a stubborn group who only believe what they want to. No one is going to believe Brandon snuck into my room, they're all gonna think i was apart of their gang trying to hide him.

 _Oh hell no._

 _"_ _Can't I just say we're friends?"_

"Stella, Brandon," My mom called forth out attention as Fiona and Jake both appeared looking at the both of us suspiciously. "Okay, Stella…" My mom direct to me and I visibly gulped, "I need you to answer truthfully,"

 _Shucks, Mom don't say that! It makes me feel guilty!_

"Are you two dating?" She asked flat out and I felt myself shrink as everyone's anticipated stares zeroed in on me. My body was getting warmer as I started to sweat. Shit, i couldn't lie without side-effects. "Look me in the eyes and tell me the truth,"

I was having a mental breakdown trying to get both my eyes to look at her. Inside my body was already melting in sweat.

 _Breath Stella._

If I don't lie, the police are going to pin this one me.

And Mom would be very disappointed in me…

Police accusation I could handle but to see the look of disappointment in my mother's eyes, i can't handle at all. I couldn't tell the truth.

Forcing my eyes upwards I stared directly into her eyes for a split second before spitting out the words, "Yes!…" I piped out, "We're dating," Instantly I felt as if the entire room was lifted off the tension and Brandon relaxed unnoticeably beside me.

"So the police sirens had nothing to do with Brandon?" Jake asked, eyeing his son suspiciously.

"No, I was with Stella all night," Brandon answered so cooly that i envied his calmness. He was a damn good liar and possible saved my ass too.

"Is that true Stella?" Fiona interrogated me and I simply nodded afraid that if I were to speak, my truth telling side would get the best of me.

"Uh huh, so that's who you were thinking of when making dinner," My mom observed and I just looked down failing to admit i was daydreaming about Liam. Not Brandon. Ew no, I wouldn't ever daydream about Brandon!

"Why did you tell us?" My mothers eyes suddenly elaborated to a 1000 watt brightness. Well that went from 0 to 100 real quick.

Brandon chuckled from beside me and leaned over, wrapping an arm over my shoulder for extra effect, "It was kind of low-key till now," I nodded at his statement, staying awkwardly under his heavy arm.

"Aww, they're so cute together," Fiona gushed looking at Brandon in a…was that proud? Wait what?

Most I've heard parents would beat your asses if they found out you were dating someone, and here our parents were…excited about it?

My eyes wandered to Brandon who seemed to be smirking broadly at this. His eyes had an evil glint in it as he stared at his parents. It was the kind of face villains would make when their plan was falling into order. Had he planned all of this?

No way.

The boy is too dumb for that.

But why can't anyone see him smirking like freaking _Damon Salvatore_?!

"I'm surprised your not involved in today's gang riot Brandon," Jake admitted smiling thankfully. Brandon shrugged cooly and turned to me, "had better things to do," He winked at me and I unintentionally blushed, taking his sentence the wrong way.

 _Damn my dirty mind._

My mom chuckled and muttered something under the lines of 'young love' before turning to Jake and Fiona, "Since there's clearly no problem here, how about a cup of tea?"

 _In the middle of the night?!_

"Can I be excused then?" I piped up from under Brandon's iron grip. My mom glanced at me and nodded just seconds before I got up and ran out the room.

 _What the hell have I gotten myself into?!_

I was hyperventilating at this, right outside my bedroom door, looking like a real idiot. Not only am I 'fake' dating the biggest player at Cross High, but I'm also lying to a handful of people for whom?

 _Brandon._

And I'm not inclined to do that! Not for Brandon and not for anyone at all. Hell I haven't ever had a boyfriend in my entire life, and I sure as hell wasn't letting my first relationship be a fake. No way in he-

"Ouch!" I flinched as I was basically slammed to the wall, caged underneath a pair of buff muscular arms. "What the hell was that for?!" I demanded glaring at a emotionless Brandon staring down at me.

"You can't tell them the truth," He told me plainly. God does this boy show any emotions?

"And why not?"

"Well one, now that you've admitted you're dating me, your mom is gonna know your lying and would be very disappointed in you if you tell her the truth," He stated shattering all my intentions to back out of this lie. "And two, not only will I be put on house arrest, but your going down with me because my entire gang will say your apart of this,"

 _Flipping bastard._

"You can't do that!"

"Sunshine, your the only one denying that fact. I have over 20 people to admit your were apart of this,"

"I hate you," I hissed glaring at him venomously. He's basically cleaved off all the possible exits I can take from this mess.

"I'm well aware," He rolled his eyes and stared at me intently, "So, are you going to tell or take on the fake relationship?"

"First tell me if you planned this?"

"To be honest I had planned this differently, but by screaming you just placed the pieces to my goal for me," _I'm so stupid._ Gritted my teeth I mentally noted to kick myself for this later.

"And what is your goal exactly?" I questioned him suspiciously.

"Answer my question first!" He demanded growing impatient.

"First tell me!"

He sighed rolling his eyes at my stubbornness and decided on speaking, "Look, over the past month my entire group has been up to illegal shit and my parents found of a number of them in order to bail me outta jail,"

 _Jail?_

 _Are you kidding me?!_

"-and they warned me the last time that if I was ever caught doing something like that again, I was going on house arrest. But I was needed tonight to trash James High property and things kinda took a turn, so I was forced to put my Plan B into action,"

"Why can't you just go on house arrest and leave me out of it?"

"Do you even know how being on house arrest feels?" He questioned me harshly and I just shrugged stupidly "Well having an a heavy ankle bracelet strapped to you that beeps every time you leave house perimeters isn't my idea of fun!"

 _Yeesh. I didn't know It'd be that bad._

"And afterward my parents are most likely shipping me off to military boarding school," He added sourly. Damn he is in a tight position. But it was his choice to test his luck, and now its his problem, not mine.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you," I shrugged making eye contact with anything other than him. His jaw tightened and he violently threw himself off the wall, releasing me.

"Fine, tell them, I can't wait to see that look of disappointment," He seethed out angrily before storming away from me. I breathed out a sigh of relief as he was out of sight and stared quietly at my shoes.

 _I should tell them. it's the right thing to do._

 _But my mom already has enough on her mind and I don't want a lie to batter her more._

There was no arguing with his threats, Brandon was a man of his words, he was surely going to wreck me. But it's not right to lie about this. Shit, what do i do?!

After several minutes of breathing in and out I finally managed to get myself down there by the time Fiona and Jake were leaving. Brandon's curious eyes followed my figure as he stood nonchalantly against our front door frame.

Fiona smiled warmly and tugged me into an unexpected hug, "I'm glad he decided to give up his player ways," She admitted grinning at me. _It made them really happy to know that fact._

And all I did was smile and nod because currently that's all I was capable of. My eyes snapped to Brandon who was staring at me, his face was blank but his eyes were anticipating what I was going to do next.

"Thanks for the tea Luna," Fiona smile and my mom nodded at her in approval. "Bye then Stell,"

 _Just smile and wave Stella._

Brandon hefted himself off the doorframe in one swift movement and stuffed his hands into his hoodie. Giving me one last daring look, he walked out nonchalantly. Determined I followed him out as my mom, Jake and Fiona walked to their car.

"You know we can't keep lying forever," I caught up with him, talking hushed so only he could hear me.

"Then we'll break up at some point, make it look like a cliche romance movie and go our separate ways," He shrugged. "Unless, you know, you want more of this," He smirked gesturing to his solid muscle body.

"Oh please, watching your ego give me actual physical pain," I rolled my eyes sarcastically. "So your actually going through with this?" He raised an eyebrow as to say what. "Ya know, dating me,"

"I don't really care. As long as I get a piece of that ass,"

 _Again with my ass. Is he blind?! My butt is so flat you could use it as a replacement to make pancakes!_

I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time and sighed. _Boys will be boys._

"So you tell me, are you going to tell?" He questioned, glancing off to the side.

"I dunno, I need more time to think," i admitted

"Well times up before because here comes the finale scene," He stared at our approaching parents and tapped his foot killing my time to think.

"Uh…uh….I don't know!" I cried out exasperated. he sighed shaking his head at my failure to work under pressure and leaned forward hands in his jean pocket.

"You have till tomorrow," He whispered into my ear so lowly that I might have missed it. I nodded and stared at him, trying to calculate what he was going to do next.

"Come on Brandon," Jake called to him from the car. Brandon nodded and turned to me, a full blown smirk plastered to his face. "Time for the finale," He whispered and I raised a brow, taking a few seconds to register what he said before he did the unexpected.

Without warning or consent he grabbed me in his muscular arms and pulled me close to his chest, Hugging me tightly. _What the actual fudges?!_ Damn this boy was so warm. i snuggled closer taking in his scent…

 _Pineapple…_

He smelled like pineapples. Hold _up_. How the hell does he smell so good? And pineapple for that matter?! I thought all boys smelled like _Playboy_ or Axe, or maybe even Lynx. But pineapple? His smell was so familiar and comforting…

 _Great, I'm going hormonal again._

"Goodnight Sunshine," He whispered loud enough for our parents to hear before pulling away, giving me a quick wink, before leaving me out in the cold.

"B-bye," I choked out lamely. Giving him a little wave as he tugged open the car door, climbing in. My mom smiled at me with a knowing look and I couldn't help the blush.

 _Damn I wish it was Liam hugging me though._

As their car rolled out onto the road I was constantly having a mental debate on whether to tell my mom or not.

 _Tell her, its the right thing to do._

Yeah, it is.

 _No don't tell her! Imagine the look of disappointment in her eyes. Do you really wanna handle that?_

Hell no.

Turning back I realised my mom has already gone into the house. "Mom, your not mad are you?" I questioned tailing her back.

"I'm a little upset you didn't tell me you were dating Fiona's son but it is a real stress lifter for Jake and Fiona, they were pretty sure they were going to have to ship him off to military school," She chuckled, washing up the tea cups. "In a way i'm proud of you for helping get the boys mind straight,"

"Yeah…me too," I murmured.

"I felt bad for Fiona, she really didn't know what to do with the boy. He's been arrested more than 10 times this month! Since he wasn't 18 yet they couldn't legally arrest him and it took Jake a load of money to erase his records,"

Damn. The only time I ever go in trouble with the police was for accidentally going over the speed limit in a school zone.

"Your proud of me for dating?"

"Well, you are 17 Stella, I dated at your age too," she shrugged, washing up last of the cups.

 _I need to tell her the truth._

"Hey mom…?" I began quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I-I gotta tell you something," I gulped out trying to get myself together.

"Sure go ahead," She smiled, leaning close to me and staring.

A pregnant silence shrouded over us for a few good long minutes before I finally clear my throat.

"Night mom, Love you," I smiled kissing her cheek. She smiled and nodded muttering an 'love you too' before I headed back to the stairs.

 _In the end, I didn't tell her about Brandon and I fake dating._

* * *

 **Authors Babbling:**

 **Just so you know I didn't reread that. I'm lazy, just live with it.**

 **Read❖Review❖Fave**

 **Cupcakes,**

 **ClicheBella**


	8. Chapter 8: Fakers and Beggers

**I'm on a roll of occasionally updates. Lol. While Beyonce casually drops an album, I'm just casually dishing out chapters.**

 **Ya know, I should arrange a date for myself when I forced myself to go through my work and fix up my mess.**

* * *

To say that I was stressed was an understatement. The sun had finally did it's horrid job and seeped brightly through my curtains poking me from the depth of my knocked out state.

7:30.

My alarm clock gleamed at me as I sat on my bed, staring thoughtfully into space thinking of how much of a mess I had trampled my life into. _Fake_ dating the biggest player and troublemaker in the district. i had officially reach all my brains meltdowns.

I hadn't admitted to my mom about this little scheme so that indirectly meant I had taken up his offer. Now I just to either reject it face to face or accept it because he had only given me till today to make my decision. Sighing I ran my clammy palm down my face, stretching it out in annoyance before groaning loudly and falling back onto my bed.

 _Screw my luck._

Dragging myself up I lagged my way into my bathroom and freshened myself up for the day, pulling on a pair of faded jeans and a knitted top along with my trusty Chucks. Staring at myself in the bathroom mirror I took in my bland features thinking over how less than 24 hours ago my life was at the peak of bliss with Liam Sanders and suddenly I faced with a forgery relationship with Brandon - _freaking_ \- West.

Well didn't that escalate fast?

Giving myself on last flat look in the mirror, I skipped down the stairs to the kitchen, repeating my usual routine with my mother and her waffles today. God this woman can cook. Grabbing a plate I loaded it with more waffles than you can count with two hands and drowned them in syrup, taking my place at the breakfast bar.

My mom strolled around the kitchen, loading up the dishwasher before aimlessly walking over to the other side of the breakfast bar from where I sat.

"So…how's your relationship going?" She asked causally, leaning against the counter top where I sat eating my waffles, before successfully choking on them.

"Mom," i coughed up, "It's literally been 9 hours since you knew my relationship was even a thing, chill,"

"I know! I know!" She grinned, "But I love seeing you date someone…for the first time ever," She added, hands on her cheeks and gushing again. "So, where is he?"

"Uh…Brandon?" I asked utterly baffled at what she was question me at. It's not like I hide him in my closet or anything. "He's at home," I stated, the obvious dripping from my voice.

"Oh, Isn't he picking you up?" She asked, her face contorting in a confused expression.

 _Oh is that what couple do?_

"Um I-I..he said he won't be able to because he had to meet with a teacher this morning," I conjured up solely with my brain power. She nodded understandingly and I mentally sighed in relief.

"So when did you both get together?" She questioned persistently.

"Mom," I dropped my fork and glared at her as she grinned innocently.

"What? I'm your mother, I'm suppose to know the deets about your man," She giggled to herself and I groused in embarrassment face-palming myself. _She did not just say 'deets'. Oh my god Mom._

"Mom, he's not my man,"

"Of course he is, he's your boyfriend, so he's your man,"

"He's not even 18 yet!" I babbled, my voice going a pitch higher.

"Yet…" She tapped my nose and I sighed in exasperation finishing my waffles in silence as she jabbered on about being a teenager.

"So um… I'm off then," I chuckled awkwardly stuffing the last of my waffles into my mouth.

"Bye!" My mom called as I ran to my car, afraid she was going to ask me more questions about a relationship I didn't have. Sighing I started up my car and reversed it out of the driveway, making my way to school sweating like crazy.

How awkward would it be to date Brandon? God… hopefully he won't take it public and it'll just be show for our parents. If that's the case, I guess I'll agree. Parking my Merc I slipped out, grabbing my bag from the opposite seat and headed inside.

All the students buzzing around were lounging about, minding their own business as I weaved through swiftly walking to the one place I'd find the one and only Brandon West.

The Library.

It was his current make-out spot after he painfully snatched it off me and claimed it as his own. He always gets his way with anything, he's the same manipulative playboy I've known since 10th grade.

Finding my way into the library I realised it was as usual bare and quiet as I made my way down to the little deserted section of history shelfs cornered together into a little hideout for myself. There was obvious no surprise to me when I found him just as I thought with his latest toy, strapped to the table, straddling his waist as he furiously made out with her.

 _When is there ever going to be a change?_

Leaning against the little entryway into the corner I sighed in annoyance as they completely ignored my presence and continued…whatever they plan on getting at. A small moan escaped her as she roughly grabbing his hair. she wasn't as bad as Kimberly and her imitation of whales, but still she needed to cover up more than her hickeys.

After a few long minutes of killing time I threw my hand back with a groan and straightened up, clearing my throat loudly.

Instantly they bounded away from each other and the girl -whoever she was- whipped around to me and sent a harsh glare, probably for interrupting her turn. Brandon's eyes narrowed on my straight figure as if asking me what my purpose was.

Rolling my eyes I cleared my throat again with a small "Are you done so we can talk?" knocking the idea into Brandon's head, his eyes flicked to the girl who was straddling him and peeled himself off, much to her shock. "Can you go?" He asked straight forward to the shocked red faced girl gaping at him.

"W-What? Already! I thought I had you for the day!" She whined babyishly and I internally laughed to death.

"I have someone to attend to," He stated simply going all neutral again.

"What!? She has to wait her turn!"

"Uh excuse me? I'm not here for his sessions," I raised my index finger butting into the conversation.

"Brandon I'm so much better than her! She doesn't even have anything! Look at her she's so flat!" Ms LaLaLoopsie accused pointing at my chest.

I faked an offended gasp and placed my hand on my chest as she hissed at me again. Brandon's eyes wandered to mine and sent me an amused smirk thoroughly enjoying my fakery.

His head snapped back to the furious girl but didn't say anything, instead one of his penetrating glares sent her running out bawling. "Bitch!" She cursed at me as I shrugged watching her escape.

 _Can women get anymore dramatic?_

"Don't worry, what she said wasn't true,"

My attention was gained back on Brandon, to his figure stretched out on my favourite chair, hands laced behind his head and a smirk back on his face.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"You have a good round ass," He said chuckling at my dumbstruck expression.

 _And cue the hormonal blushing._

"Hey! My ass isn't for you!" I huffed and glared at him, shaking my head to get rid of dirty thoughts. "Pervert," I murmured before collecting my thoughts together, beginning a new sentence, "Anyways, I'm here to-"

"I know what your here for. So tell me, have you told them or not?" He asked cutting into my statement.

"Actually I haven't," I said simply mimicking his cool behaviour from last night as I walked to the other side of the round table,

His body stiffened the second the words tumbled out of my mouth and stared at me in amazement, "You're agreeing?" He questioned trying to hide his astonishment.

"Yeah. I guess…but…" I stopped mid-way as my mind thought of the devious plan to get something back from him.

"I knew there was a 'but',"

"I need a favour from you," I added spitting out the first thing that came to mind. I actually had no idea what i wanted from him though.

"And that is?"

I shrugged stupidly, "I dunno, when the time comes I'll ask you," After staring at me for some time, his eyes having that hazy concentrated look, he sighed.

"Alright, we have a deal," He extended his hand, and I stared at it for a second before shaking back. That is until the thing I've been meaning to ask him since popped into my mind.

"Wait… this relationship is only for our parents to see, right?" I asked cautiously, my hand still attached to his.

"Are you kidding? i need this relationship for so much more," He laughed sarcastically to himself and smirked, "It's going public,"

"What?!" I burst out louder than intended to, snatching my hand back whiplashing. "No way! We can't take this public!" That's too much of a mess, how am I going to explain this to Musa and Aisha!? And most importantly my chances ever with Liam. Not that I'm ever going to but the fact that he'll completely friend zone me after knowing i'm 'dating' someone.

 _Crap this can't happen!_

"Why not?" He questioned smugly hands lacing behind his head again.

"Be-because!" I coughed out, my head ducking a bit, refusing to tell him the real reason. "This can only be for our parents!"

"You've already shaken on it," He stated plainly licking his pinkish lips. _Not a time to get hormonal Stell._

 _Another mental note to smack myself later on for shaking though._

"Why though? Why do you need this publicly?" I questioned him knowing I was getting nowhere arguing with him.

He sat out from his lounge position on the chair and stared at me for a moment before speaking, "I'm failing english,"

"Doesn't surprise me," I muttered to myself, shutting up when he sent a chilling glare my way.

"And coach said if I get any more fails on my tests, he'll cut me from the team," Brandon continued laying back again. I forgot Brandon was quarterback on the school team, it comes with the bad boy reputation to be athletic and popular.

"What does that have to do with me?"

That's when his eyes lit up, shining with that dreaded evil glint, "Your the best english student this school has," _Was he praising me?_

And suddenly I was putting two and two together to get four. "You want me to act like i'm dating you so teachers are assuming your getting some english education from me being your girlfriend!"

"Well done Sherlock, you've solved your first case," He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"I'm still confused," i admitted sheepishly. How does me being there gonna help him? "Won't the teacher figure it out by your assignment scores?"

"That's where your gonna come in,"

"You want me to give the answers don't you?"

"Precisely,"

"No,"

"Why not?!"

"Because then your cheating, and that won't do, if you want to keep the place on the team, then you have to work for it," I told him wisely preaching out a quote from the internet.

"Come on Sunshine, your practically passing English in your sleep,"

"No,"

He was silent for a small fraction of a second before sighing, "You wanna hear it, don't you?"

"What?" I questioned utterly confused now. What do I wanna hear?

"Alright, Heres from the deepest, darkest, blackest part of my heart… _Please Stella, help me,_ " He practically pleading at me. My eyebrows raised in astonishment, _Was he actually begging me?_

 _He actually said 'please'. My god now that's something worth recording._

"No!" I cut in heartlessly and he groaned loudly falling back on to the chair looked at me defeated. His eyes looked utterly helpless and tired as they continued boring into mine. His expression had sunk, his figure, his vibe everything looked down.

 _I felt bad._

Why the hell do I feel bad? This is Brandon we're talking about, the guy I didn't give two shits about a week back. But looking at his helpless expression, I feel like he's really wanting to make the team, "But…I'm inclined to help you," I mustered up defeatedly.

Silence graced my way and he stared at me expectedly, "Your going to work for it," I told him blowing out a breath from my nose, "I'll tutor you,"

"No. Fucking. Way,"

"Your loss," I shrugged smiling at him deviously, "Proves just how much you wanna keep your reputation," I sighed fakery at the ground and turned on my heels to leave.

"Wait wait…" He called out just as I suspected, "I'm a slower learner though, so your still doing this publicly just for the show,"

 _Screw my life._

My first thoughts were no, but right now there was no way out of this, it was either suffer Brandon West or my mother. I pondered about it for a few seconds, explain to Aisha and Musa was going to be easy but Liam…"I'm telling my friends though,"

"Fine by me," He shrugged nonchalantly, "But that's all that has to know," _Aww, no Liam?_

"Okay," I nodded in defeat turning around to face him in a deflated mood. I couldn't tell Liam and now when he finds out he was officially taping the 'FriendZone' sign to my forehead. I sighed at Brandon waiting for him to say something."It's a deal then," I added.

Then he did the most unexpected thing I'd never hope for Brandon West to do.

He smiled at me.

 _Smiled._

It wasn't a smirk. Or a devious grin, it was a genuine, satisfied smile that graced his face. I couldn't help but agree with my hormones on this one.

 _He looked really handsome with that smile._

As I continued to stare at his now flawless expression, I hadn't realised he had walked right in front of me, so now that we were face to face. When I did however snap out of my trance, Brandon's hand was down the back pocket of my jeans…

"What the hell?!" I squealed at the heat of his hand that was lingering over my butt and bounded away just as something slipped out with his hand from my pocket.

My phone.

I stood there dumbfounded as he fished out his own phone and unlocked it typing something in to his and then back to mine, "What are you doing?" I asked dumbly trying to calm my furiously flushing face.

"Adding my number," He stated simply, "Incase you need to call me…for things other than to discuss plans," He winked at me slyly and I rolled my eyes at his behaviour.

"Oh you and your ego," I murmured. This boy is hopeless. "But you know, you could've just asked for my phone instead of putting your hand…there," I told him, blushing at the thought and how my body reacted being the hormonal teenager I am. He rolled his eyes and handed me back my phone, trying no funny business this time.

"But then, where's the fun in that?"

* * *

 **No Liam yet...or in the next chapter too, but He'll be back on Thurdays for Stella's tuition lesson. I'm not sure when I'll update next but thanks for all your heart warming comments and faves. Love ya all.**

 **-CB**


	9. Chapter 9: Green Eggs and Ham

**Hey-yo. I'm back, givin' y'all a new chapter.**

 **I really have nothing to blabble on about today so just read on ahead!**

* * *

Leaning up I forced my finger to stab into the round little button attached to the slivery box. Almost instantaneously a loud bell rung, echoing from the house - _scratch that_ \- mansion. Biting my lips I planted the balls of my feet back on the ground and waited patiently for the door to open.

It didn't seem to take that long before the door gingerly swung open and the warmth inside crawled out, enveloping and smothering the cold air outside. A fresh, built and absolutely shirtless Brandon West stood where the door once was, looking his glorious ways.

His damp disheveled hair suited him perfectly as he unconsciously ran his hand through it, "Your late," He told me coldly.

"By 5 minutes," I shrugged causally trying to pry my eyes away from his fresh out of the shower body and to his eyes.

"So now in approximately 25 minutes my mom is going to be home," He sighed in annoyance and shuffled out of the way, letting me step inside the house. "So we're going to make this quick," Nonchalantly he began ambling across the corridor to the staircase and I followed closely behind, observing my surroundings.

 _I can't get enough of this house._

Although it didn't look any different from the last I had come. It still never failed to amaze me. But other than the surrounds my eyes were burning hole on Brandon's rippled back. God damn. Plus those basketball shorts weren't doing the best job of hiding his seemingly perfect backside.

 _He is hot…_

Wordlessly Brandon led me to his room as i unintentionally stared at his flexing back muscles as he threw open the door to his boyishly messy room. Shuffling over he grabbed the black hoodie dumped over his bed and slipped it over him, covering up his perfection.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't burn holes in my back with your stares Sunshine," He spoke up cockily, making me blush at the accusation.

"I-I wasn't staring at you! I was looking at your room," It wasn't a lie, it was just the exaggerated truth.

"Sure sure Sunshine," he added smugly and I rolled my eyes at the stupid nickname. Psh. Sunshine. The sun doesn't shine, it scorches heads with it's blazing glare!

"Can we get this plan under way already?!" I drastically changed the subject gazing around to find myself a seat in this messy room. There was really several seats I could take, but non that wasn't occupied by his discarded attire and packets of chips or half empty energy drinks.

Shrugging Brandon grabbed his phone from under the pile of clothes and launched himself onto his unkempt all over the place bed. Sighing I walked over to his desk chair - _Which you couldn't really see with the amount of clothes on it-_ And lifted the pile, placing it in what looked like the most cleanest place in his entire room.

 _The laundry basket._

Pulling up the now visible chair I sunk myself into the undeniable comfortable leather snuggling in. "So how are we going to pull this off?" I questioned Brandon, gazing up at him. To my guess he was busily swiping his finger across his screen, deaf to what I had said. "Brandon!"

"What?" He huffed out, clearly distracted by what he was staring at on his phone.

"I asked how we were going to pull this off!"

He didn't look up at me, instead he continued staring at his screen, but answering my question. "By doing what real boyfriends and girlfriends do,"

Silence engulfed me for a few good seconds as I pondered. I really didn't know how couples were suppose to act like. I never had one and don't really pay attention to the ones in public. Picking up on my uneasiness Brandon's chocolatey eyes flicked from the screen to my face as I stared at my feet, "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

I blushed and lowered my head, shaking it, "No,"

A mocking laugh erupted from him as I shot him a glare. "That's priceless," He chuckled, smirking at me, "So I'm your first," His eyes glazed over with concentration as he thought, "That means you hadn't had your first kiss either,"

 _Crap!_

"No wonder you couldn't kiss well," He wondered out loud as I glare at him.

"Hey! It was my first okay?" I huffed rolling my eyes at him. "So how do you want me to act?"

"Be in love with me," He said simply. "Like you can't get enough of me," He added going back to giving his undivided attention to his phone.

"Well that's gonna be quite the task," I mumbled to myself,

"Well, If you can managed being in _love_ with me, then I can handle everything else," He shrugged, still staring busily at his phone.

"Okay but we barely know each other though…" I wondered out loud. It was true, we couldn't fake date when we didn't even know anything about each other.

"Of course we do, I'm Brandon and your Stella, there's nothing more to it," Brandon answered plainly. My mouth fell open at his lowest of the lowest IQ display right there. Suddenly Brandon's eyes lit as he stared at the screen with a smirk and blew out a breath from his mouth in amazement. "God damn,"

 _What the hell is he looking at?_

"No, I mean, personally we don't," I dismissed his sudden interest to his phone, "Like what's your favourite colour?"

A tsunami of silence graced my way as I stared at him expectantly.

Nothing. Just a sly grin at his phone.

"Brandon,"

"Hmm?" He mused eyeing his phone as he swiped the screen.

"I asked you a question!"

"Which was?" _Are you kidding me right now?_

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Right, my bad it's- fucking hell," His eyebrows rose adding to a full blown smirk. Since when was _fucking hell_ a colour?

"Brandon!" I clicked my finger calling forth his short -very very short- attention span, "Colour,"

"Just a sec…god damn that's something I want right now,"

It was a simple question! How hard could that be?!

 _Be patient Stella, he's a guy. They're known for their pathetic attention span._

"Okay, what's your favourite food then?" I questioned persistently, hoping he'd put his phone away and answer my questions.

"God damn, that's hot," He murmured to himself looking at the screen with an impressed manner.

"Brandon!"

"What?"

"Food!"

He didn't answer, as if he hand't even heard me in the first place! Am I talking to myself here?!

Finally losing my thin patience, I shot up from the chair and stormed to him. I hadn't really thought anything through when my fingers grasped around his phone, snatching it off him. But the second the screen gazed my face. i instantly regretted it.

"What the heck is that?!" I squealed in horror, throwing his phone back at him. Brandon smirked at my disgusted expression as he caught his phone back in his palms.

The horrid image had etched itself in my brain and I felt as if I wanted to sink into a hole and die. I mean, I know he's a player but which girl in their right mind sends him that?!

 _Someone with no dignity._

"Isn't she hot?" He wagged his eyebrows playfully smirking at me as I shuddered just at the thought. Gross.

I shook my head, licking my lips trying to purify my mind.

 _Where's my holy water and eye droppers?_

"Look, your not putting any effort to get this going, so how am I suppose to help you?" I quizzed him, finally exasperated with his behaviour. "If you keep this up, I can't help you,"

"Your right, sorry, I'll pay attention," He sighed nodding his head in understanding. "What's your question?"

I sighed in exasperation, "What's your favourite past time activity?" I questioned as the last thing I could think of.

"Girls and sex," he smirked simply and i rolled my eyes sarcastically, giving him the 'are you serious' look. "I'm serious, It help me forget things I don't need to remember," He elaborated quietly, "you?"

"Reading," I answered plainly. I liked reading, i mean, it's nerdy but I love it, it something I've enjoyed since I was small. "It helps _me_ take my mind off things," I murmured, tossing ym thoughts back to my family issues.

"Ugh, i hate books," He snorted throwing his head back onto his pillow, "Only reason i switched from the janitors closet to the library was because too many people walked in, no privacy," he clicked his tongue in distaste.

I couldn't help but smile.

 _He was just so…himself._

"You should try reading," I suggested looking around at the lack of literature in his room.

"No fucking way. Book are even covered in words!" He exclaimed in horror and I raised my brow, "You know, the shit written on the back of the book,"

"That would be a blurb," I smiled thoughtfully.

"Whatever,"

"I'm sure you've read at least one book before?"

"Yeah?"

"So What books have you read?" I questioned in attempt to analyse what genre or types of books he might be into.

He shrugged carelessly, his lips in a uncaring pout and his eyebrows in a crease, "The book about eggs,"

"What?"

"It had eggs in a weird colour…and some sort of meat,"

" _Green Eggs and Ham…_ " I unconsciously mumbled out, shocked at his lack of literature.

"Yeah that book!"

 _Oh god, this boy needs to be moulded from the beginning!_

I face palmed myself at the level of knowledge he has right now. Right now in high school he might not need the education because he's popular and got the girls but after leaving behind his high school years, this boy is doomed.

"Brandon you need to start reading," I told him.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He shot back gruffly and I found myself sighing dramatically at his stubborn behaviour.

"Well if you want to stay on the football team, then might as well start," I shrugged, smirking internally at my little motivation idea.

His eyes found mine and narrowed into slits as he glared at me for quite a painful while. "No. i'm not reading if it kills me,"

"Reading is helpful though,"

"No!"

"Come on, I'm trying to help you!" I tried to reason with him. Truth be told, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to help him.

"No! And that's final! I am not a bookworm nerd like you and will never be!" He snapped, throwing his head to glare at the wall beside him.

 _Short tempered…_

"Okay fine, count my help out then," I shrugged nonchalantly, trying to act as if I didn't care as I ever so gracefully got up.

His eyes stubbornly furrowed at the wall, refusing to stop me from leaving or even talking. Stubborn asshole.

Grabbing the handle to his door, I sighed about to swing it open before his voice broke the silence. "Why are you agreeing to help me anyways?" He questioned out of the blues.

"Because, I want to help you become a better person," I told him truthfully. He raised his eyebrow at me incredulously. "I'm just that kind of positive person," i elaborated.

"I'm not going to change," He told me flat out giving me a little shrug, "So stop trying,"

I smirked at him, a determined sly smirk even if I had no reason behind it, "Oh yeah, watch me," I spat out and twisted down the door handle swinging it open to find an absolutely joyous Fiona grinning at me.

 _Wait what?_

"What are you doing here?" Brandon finally spoke out sitting up from his stretched posture. I blinked at Fiona for a second before looking back at Brandon. _Why doesn't he acknowledge his mother?_

"Stella, hey honey. I knew I heard a familiar voice," She smiled making me mimic her expression."What are you doing here?"

"She was just…" Brandon spoked up losing his sentence in what he was going to finish with.

"Helping him with his english homework," I piped up smirking at Brandon now scowling expression

Fiona's eyes lit up like a 100 watt light bulb and she grinned in joy. "Oh wonderful! Luke absolutely hates English, I'm surprised you got him to pay attention!" Brandon groused under his breaths silently and smiled at his mom in fake.

"Yeah me too," i mumbled, grinning counterfeit as well. My eyes averted back at a glaring Brandon as he burned through my face signalling me to shut up. But me being the suicidal ass I am, i took it further. "Yeah, Brandon and I were just going to head to the library tomorrow if that's okay,"

"Oh sure," She smiled, "Brandon can take you in his car,"

Upon the sentence i felt as if Brandon's aura lifted a bit and he smirked visibly. _Wonder what that's about._

 _'_

"So are you staying for dinner honey?" She questioned beaming at the two of us, failing to notice our uncomfortable postures.

"No that's okay, I- Mom wants be back by the evening," I declined politely, making Fiona give me that proud little look and nodded.

"Okay, tell Luna I said hi," She waved me a little wave before taking her leave downstairs. As soon as I heard her soft footsteps echo away i released a breath I didn't even know I held.

"Did you hear what she said?" Brandon's voice sounded…happy? Turning around my eyes widened as I was facing a grinning Brandon West.

"Uh…other than you hating English?"

"She's going to give me my car back!" He beamed fisting the air. I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "Fuck, last time our gang had a riot and they found out, they took away the keys to my Chevy!"

And the puzzles in my head clicked together. Brandon has never been to the library in his life, or done his homework, so when i sold off the idea that he was doing something productive, she just rewarded him…

 _Fudge I'm an idiot._

 _I was basically doing the exact thing Brandon wanted me to do. Fool his parents._

"Okay whatever, so…you don't want to go to the library tomorrow or what?" I questioned completely off topic from his celebration going on.

"Fuck yeah i'm going. I just got my car back, I'll be damned if I'm giving it up again,"

 _And I just ended up doing the complete opposite of my intentions._

* * *

 **Author's not so long Babble:**

 **This chapter has to be throughly inspired by this Wattpad book I've been reading. So shout outs to that! Yay.**

 **Read❖Review❖Fave**

 **Cupcakes,**

 **ClicheBella**


	10. Chapter 10: Postcards and Fail-Ville

"You. Did. WHAT?!"

As if on cue all the curious stares darted my way and I ducked my head, hiding my face in a curtain of my hair. "Shut up!" I hissed furiously trying to quieten my friend's megaphone of a mouth.

"No! Don't tell me to shut up!" She hissed attracting more attention from people casually walking by. "I can't believe you!" Musa thundered again and i groaned in annoyance, leaning over to snatch the apple off my lunch tray.

"Please quieten down Musa," I pleaded in a grouse, sinking my teeth into my juicy apple trying to ignore all the eyes zeroing in on me. Musa's eyes narrowed at anyone looking over at us and glared, making them all snap their heads back to minding their own businesses.

"And with Brandon West of all guys?!" Her voice was a lot quieter now but still brimmed with venom. "Are you out of your mind?!"

 _Am I out of my mind?_

 _Well, by fake dating the school bad boy, helping him cheat his way into the football team and fooling our parents, I wasn't exactly qualified to be at the same level as a completely sane person._

"Are you?!" She growled smacking her hand flat on my leg, making me bound up in surprise, almost dropping my apple.

"I don't know okay!" I finally exploded, but still yelling in a hushed whisper. "It just sort of…happened?"

"Happened?! Stella don't make me smack you again!" She threatened raising her brick of a hand in the air. I squeaked and slid away from her to the seat beside me. "Do you understand what kind of guy Brandon is?!"

"Yeah! That's exactly why I was forced to agree!"

"And not just him, but his douchebag friends too!" She hissed more to herself than me. My eyes wandered to hers as she glared at her hands and a sly smile married my face.

"This isn't about Riven is it?" I teased earning myself a scorching burn to the face with her eyes.

"No! That bastard doesn't even deserve a second of thought from me!" She huffed crossing her arms around her chest as she scowled to the distance, burning more holes in anyone who walked past her line of sight.

Snapping her head back at me, she once again whacked my poor thigh, "This isn't about that asshole! This is about you agree to fake Brandon!" She hissed quietly, trying to get the attention back to the topic at hand.

"Sure sure," i murmured smugly, grazing my teeth against the now cored apple of mine. "I mean come on, you and Riven make the cutest,"

"oh yeah sure, he'd look real cute after I castrate him!" She barked sarcastically rolling her eyes. I knew the subject on her childhood bully was Musa's hit home.

"Musa!" I gasped feigning surprise, "How are you suppose to make my sexy godchildren then?!" And I swear in that moment, I was going to lose a limb or two. Musa's eyes burned in rage and I cowered back a few more seats just to keep away from her burning me on a stake today.

Luckily Aisha managed to get perfect timing and collapsed into the large gap in between us. "Hey Aish!" I greeted nervously shooting my eyes to a glaring Musa.

"Hey guys," She mused taking a colossal bite out of that ham sandwich. "What's hanging?"

"Oh nothing really," Musa batted her eyelashes simply "It's just that Stella's dating Brandon West now, " and Aisha choked on her sandwich gob smack.

"You did what?!" and for the second time today i was hiding my face in my hands as people's glutinous stares were aimed my way once again.

"Keep it down!" I hissed at them both, "It's a forgery relationship!"

"With Brandon _Fucking_ West, are you serious?!" Aisha whispered furiously mimicking Musa a few minutes ago.

Actually his middle name is Luke. Not _fucking_. Although that would do well since he is a player.

"Look, deal is, he thinks I'm pretending to be his girlfriend," I explained into more depth.

"but you are," Musa cut in, and I hissed at her to shut up.

"But truth is, I want to change him for the better," I added, "He won't know it, but sooner or later he'll make a habit of doing good things without taking much thought,"

"Your a hopeless one you know?" Aisha sighed rolling her eyes, "Think about it. This is Cross high's _biggest most baddest_ player, do you really think _you_ can change him?"

I shrugged dumbly, not really putting much thought into it. I was an impulsive idiot, I go with my instincts. "Yeah," I mumbled, "I mean, Jim Rohn once said 'you cannot change your destination overnight, but you can change you direction over night,' and I'm going to help Brandon change directions!" I quoted feeling rather confident about myself now.

Both Musa and Aisha scoffed, "Yeah, send us a postcard from Fail-Ville when you get there,"

 _—-_

Humming to myself I ambled causally down the almost bare hallway. Most people were still mobbing the cafeteria trying to get a break from learning and that sadly included my two best friends, so here I was solemnly walking down the school hallways a book tucked in my arm headed beeline to the library.

I had a few good books to return to the library because quite frankly, I was running out of fairytales to bury myself in. I've read almost all the best books to grace our local and school library so now I just had to return them all and find some other series to occupy me.

Sauntering in through the doors of the half empty library, the familiar warmth enveloped me as an unintended smile married my face.

 _I'm such a nerd._

Giggling to myself at the assumption I gingerly placed my books into the returns basket and strolled along the shelves trying to locate some other good book. Our school library to be honest was pretty…out of date? They had the most ancient books around and I bet some were even written on papyrus!

Walking around I busied myself my checking out all the section. There was nothing to read nowadays. Really.

Sighing I decided to go find a book I've read before, just to re-read out of boredom anyways. Hobbling lazily around the shelf lining I got up to the teen fiction section. Even from a great distance off I spotted the book I loved the most. It's seas blue colour glistening from in-between two other dull book.

 _The Fault In Our Stars._

Grinning to myself I skipped forward towards to it, my eyes zeroed on it. As I wrapped my fingers around the binding I realised it wasn't coming loose to my grasp.

 _Huh?_

My vision carefully focused on another pair of godly hands clutching _my_ book! Abruptly my gaze elevated up, coming in direct contact with a pair of familiar grassy green eyes.

"Stella?" he questioned kind of shell-shocked as he blushed at what I've caught him doing.

 _Liam god-damn Sanders._

"Your- I- The Fault- You- _Whaaaaaat?_ " I blabbered out like a complete fool staring agape at him.

"Guilty as charged," He smiled sheepishly, releasing the book from his hold as it went limp in my own. "I-It's my favourite book,"

I blinked in surprise, my eyes doubling as I registered his sentence, "Mine too!" I gasped out.

 _Holy whiz-balls! Liam and I liked the same book!_

"Really?" He questioned his excitement peculiarly mirroring my own. "I mean- _Looking For Alaska_ and _Paper Towns_ is amazing but _The Fault In Our Stars_ out-rules all in my opinion. I'd suggest this book for anyone to read."

 _Hot damn this boy is sophisticated…and so smoking hot!_

 _I love me a yummy astute boy…_

Grinning like an absolute idiot I hadn't quite registered his final sentence until it hit me like a ton of brick. _Its a good book to suggest._ This is the perfect book for Brandon to start reading! We're going to have to get a copy of this from the local library when we go today!

"Yeah I agree," I nodded completely oblivious to his sentences, just his god carved face. "D-Do you want the book?" I questioned hovering it in front of me.

"No thanks, you can have it,"

"No No, i insist please have it," I told him, taking his large warm palm and placing the book in. Smiling warmly he tucked the book under his arm.

"So um hey, todays Thursday and you know what that means?" He chuckled snapping me out of my mid-trance. _Tuition._

"Aw crap tuition!" I mewled in hatred much to Liam's amusement.

"I'm offended, you don't like me?" He jested, hand over his chest in a playful way.

I shook my head rapidly, "No, No! I just hate Maths, I'm terrible at it,"

"No not really, you have potential, you just need a guide," He smiled as his hand came and patted my shoulder. _EHHHHHHHH! He touched me!_

"You'll get better, I promise," He whispered a determined grin marrying his face. God damn, he looks so hot when he's firm about something.

"O-Okay,"

"See ya after school then Stell?" _And gave me a nickname!_

"S-Sure," I bobbled my head stupidly as he left with one last smile before I burst into a full grown grin! I can't wait till I see him after school now!

That is until another horrid realisation hit me. _I was taking Brandon to the library._ Might have to cancel on it and go tomorrow. That's the reasonable thing to do. Having my goal set, I decided on telling Brandon to alter our plan a bit the next time I see him.

Fishing out my phone I checked the time. _15 minutes till Lunch ends._ Eh, might as well just chill till the bell. no harm done anyways, i'm not a complete nerd to be early and punctual to every single class.

Grinning I foraged myself my second favourite book, _Divergent_ , obviously, before practically skipping to my little hideout spot.

My heart felt all warm and fuzzy leaving me kind of clueless to my feelings for Liam. I could already tell they weren't strictly professional but… _Did I like him?_

I pondered for a small fraction of a second.

"Nahh," I dismissed it quickly. I couldn't possibly for Liam Sanders. Sure he was a walking greek statue but Liam Sanders was top of the Man Hunt list for several girls and I was way out of his league.

Still that didn't stop me from merrily pranced my way to my spot wearing a rainbow over my head. Things couldn't really get any better, Liam thinks I don't suck at Maths, he finally notices me and remembers my name! Nothing is going to beat this Rainbow Land…

But instead I was faced with a usual sight that really damped my mood…

Part of me felt absolutely unsurprised at the fact that Brandon had seized my secure little spot selfishly for himself to make out with clingy desperate girls _yet again._ And the other part to my horror was annoyed at this?!

Annoyed?!

This was none of my concern.

But technically I was suppose to help Brandon and that meant we were technically a couple, fake or no and he really wasn't putting up a show when he makes out constantly with sluts.

 _Musa was right. This is so hopeless._

All I wanted to do was help Brandon and possibly save my ass from my mom's disappointment, but if he wasn't willing to play along neatly then I'm what am I suppose to do? Force him.

 _Ha, joke and a half._

The two had messily planted themselves against one of the shelves and judging by the unkempt hair and clothes, they've been at this for a while now. By now her neck must look like a squashed plum, and his lips might possibly look as if swarm of hornets had stung them. Rolling my eyes I coughed loudly, not a single attention was given to me, "Sorry to interrupt, but I see your busy, so I'll just go…" I huffed sarcasm draped in my voice.

I was beginning to think he didn't hear me until his secured eyelids fluttered open and zeroed in on me. A sly smirk wiped itself across his face it was clearly visible seeing as the girl started unbuttoning his flannel.

 _This son of a biscuit!_

Scoffing uncaringly I turned around about to leave when once again a whine stopped me, "But baby…" What sounded like the key chain of a woman whinged.

"Sorry _girl_ , your going to have to leave," Brandon's cool and collect voice broke through.

"Uh… I have a name, it's Kristen," She giggled nervously, desperately moving closer to him.

"I really don't care," He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index simply and the girl looked torn. "Go," He snapped simply and she was out in a flash. Snorting to myself I continued back to venture out of this library.

"You," Brandon called out to me, "you come here," He snapped his fingers briskly, point from me to the chair opposite in the table, closets to me.

"I'm sorry what?" I questioned playing innocent. "I didn't think i was needed,"

"Sit," He clicked his finger once again in his demandy attitude, only I didn't move, just stared at him flatly, "The hells wrong with you?"

"I'm out of this deal,"

His eyes widened in surprise instantly replaced with an agitated look, "Are you stupid? Shut up and sit,"

"Well I'm sorry, but I may not know much about dating but if you wanna make it look at least legit, then making out with anything that has a pulse isn't the way to go!" I told him, as calmly as possible. To greater my irritation he smirked broadly.

 _Oh his face is itching to feel my flat palm._

"Are you jealous Sunshine?" He had the nerves to say. Jealous? I'm jealous of the so many other innocent girls who aren't in my position right now!

"Oh get your head out of your ass Brandon," I found myself unintentionally spilling out and that hit home straight in the butt.

"Don't. You. Dare. Talk to me LIKE THAT!" He barked like a self centred brat he always was, "No one fucking talks to _me_ like that!" It really annoyed me that he thought so tightly of himself when he was nothing more than a school boy.

 _Self centred has never come in such a form as Brandon West before._

"Then let me be the first!"

"You have a death wish, Sunshine," He replied lowly. His voice was husky and quiet as if he actually was going to lash out at me and drink my blood. _Geez._

"Fine then can I leave?" i questioned. _I really do have a death wish._ Talking to the school's biggest bad boy like this. I was insane.

"Go! Fucking leave! I don't need your fucking help! I'm such an idiot for asking help from a spoilt brat like you," _Excuse me?!_

"Not like I was grovelling at your feet begging you to let me help!" I retorted, feeling agitated at this point. For a moment there I thought I'd actually be able to help him.

 _I'm such a fool._

Before I got a chance to storm away, he did just that. Stalking out f the corner he harshly bumped my shoulder before raging off to vent his anger out. and me being the idiot I am just had to add a final comment.

"Good luck at military boarding school!"

 _Guess I should start writing those postcards for Musa and Aisha sometime soon._

* * *

 **Authors Babble:**

 **Hey y'all, exams week is OVER. *happy dance on the spot* But now I feel like complete rubbish.**

 **Cuz for the three months i've studied my ass off, finished the test and now i'm like a deflated balloon. I see now point in life.**

 **I'm just kidding. It's gonna talk a while to get back to my lazy ass self, but I'll manage.**

 **Cheers,**

 **-CB**


	11. Chapter 11: Mismatch Socks and Starbucks

"Again, tell me what the hell someone would need 700 acres of land for?" I questioned in a flat tired tone as I scribbled down the number on my messily scrawled tuition book.

"Well you never know when you'd need it," Liam repeated his wise words from earlier as if he were a broken record.

"Yup, definitely the same reason someone would own 12 individual socks with no pairs," I rolled my eyes playfully, sarcasm gripped in my voice. Almost instantaneously a round of warm laughter filled the room and I couldn't help but let go of the fighting smile on my face.

 _Why is he so handsome?_

"Well, everyone is different," He chuckled, his laughter dying down as a traditionally hot grin graced his face. His shaggy naturally windswept hair tousled over his forehead and his grassy eyes were an exceptionally bright colour today.

"Yeah but no maniac owns twelve _freaking_ socks with no pairs!"

"Can't argue with that," He smirked softly gesturing back to my maths equation.

Though his smirk wasn't the threatening smug kind of smirk Brandon usually has taped to his face, It was the kind of smirk would wanna grab by the cheeks and pinch them with a series of squeals. Plus whenever Liam smirked, his adorable dimple on his left cheek would show and there was really no arguing about him being cute.

But, speaking of Brandon however, I hadn't even spared him a glance since that afternoon on Thursday and it was well and truly now Monday. He hasn't exactly bothered to make an effort to talk to me or apologise for that matter. I see him around but I don't look or attempt to talk and neither does he, so I'm assuming he lost his interest in this plan and finally decided to come clean to his parents.

 _Good for him._

I have yet to stage a break up and tell my mom so she'll stop pestering me. So for the past weekend, I just kept mustering up some lies to keep her quiet, and trust me it's not easy. She's way too obsessed with me dating someone than I am myself.

I know I sound like a heartless vulture for not being persistent with Brandon, but i've been doing everything I can to get him to cooperate and if he isn't willing to then what was I suppose to do?

 _So i hope he enjoys his slut kisses while he has the chance to now._

"So what's the unknown number in this equation?" Liam quizzed obstructing my thinking space and snapping me back to reality. That also reminds me, I don't need to be friend zoned by Liam because Brandon and I aren't continue the plan.

Shaking my head, I narrowed my eyes evenly onto the paper and stared concentratedly at the sum, "The unknown…. _x_!"

"Good," He smiled and I internally happy danced at the correct answer, "now what's the fixed number?"

My eyes rapidly snapped back to the paper and focussed again…fixed number was _C_ in a standard linear equation so….

"$200 hiring," I piped out once the answer registered in my brain.

"Nice," He complimented and my cheeks tinted slightly pink. _God._ "So what's the overall price for 7 hours of labour if it's priced per hour?" His sentence itself felt like gibberish to my ears.

"I hate this," I groaned in horror, slamming my head on the book much to Liam's laughter.

"Come on Stell," He encouraged taking his pen from beside him, as his hand glided naturally across the page, neatly writing out the sum. "It's simple, the standard equation is…" and that was literally all I heard from his glorious mouth because for the rest of the explanation all I was doing was nodding and staring at his beautiful face.

 _Ms Daniels should've never hired a sexy tutor for me!_

 _I can't concentrate with sexy tutors! especially when I barely know him!_

"Did you get it?" He quizzed placing the pencil effectively down on the horrifyingly perfect sum he's figured out in a matter of seconds.

"No?" I blurted out stupidly.

He sighed, picking up the pencil again, "You aren't listening," He pointed out the obvious, looking at me concerned.

"I'm sorry," I murmured in shame as I stared at the page sheepishly. "It's just I don't concentrate often,"

His lips pursed for a moment before a thoughtful look crossed his face, "Are you uncomfortable with me?"

My head snapped up to his face and eyes grew the size of golfballs, "No!" I choked up before adding in an "I dunno…"

 _Was I uncomfortable with him? Well I was more socially awkward anyways, so it's not him, it's me._

"I feel like your uncomfortable around me…" His focussed eyes furrowed at the page before looking back up at me, "You are aren't you?" he answered his question himself as he placed his pencil down.

"Liam I… I take sometime to get used to people," I admitted quietly. Liam was apart of the socially amazing people and I was like awkward in all ways possible so I take a while to get used to someone I just met.

"Then we need to get used to each other," He declared happily, his green eyes elevating to a couple colour brighter. "How about we go somewhere after tuition?"

Hold _up_ …

"What?" I coughed up…was he…asking me to go somewhere…with _him_!?

His chuckled once again at my dumbstruck expression, "I mean if it's okay, we could just hit the nearest Starbucks,"

"Are you _honestly_ serious?" I questioned dumbfounded staring at him stupidly. His smiled dissolved into a grin revealing his adorable dimples.

"Yeah, if you want to, that is,"

"Sure!" I coughed up quickly, a dreamy grin plastered across my face. "I'd love to!"

 _Liam wanted to go to Starbucks…with ME!_

 _Oh my god…_

"Perfect," He chimed, his godly voice practically singing out the word as he straightened up the pencil laying limp in his grip. "Okay, so can you quickly do question 15 before we wrap up?"

Determined, I grabbed my pencil and started scrawling out the question under Liam's neat handwriting. Humming to myself I scribbled the unknown numbers and the equations before figuring them out. It didn't seem like a challenge question but with Liam's concentrated eyes hawking my paper, it really was a challenge to finish just in time.

Dropping my pencil drastically I leaned back, quite proud of myself actually. Liam's focussed pout shaped into a smile as he picked up my book, his eyes rummaging through my working out, before his face burst into an impressed grin, "Not bad,"

"Really?!" I squealed feeling really haughty about myself now,

 _"_ You have potential to improve Stell, just enhance it," He smiled, tucking his books and pencil case into his bag leaning against his chair. Nodding I mimicked him, clearing the library desk of everything i had scattered out. "So ready to hit Starbucks?" He questioned enthusiastically, causing my mood to internally to 0 to 100.

"You know it!" I grinned giddily, throwing my bag over my shoulder. My internal organs were partying in my body as my heart was beating so fast! This is a kinda sorta date with Liam Sander!

Straightening up, he strolled leanly towards the entrance of the door of our school library. Some teachers usually roam around the school at times but mostly the school was cleared, that's why Ms Daniels entrusted Liam with the keys into the library sector so when my tuition was done, he was to lock up the room.

"So…do you go to Starbucks often?" I questioned in an attempt to clear the silence as he flicked off all the lights in the library and locked it up.

"Not often, if I have time I just hang out there," He shrugged keeping that irresistible smile on his face like always. "It's walking distance, so you wanna walk there?"

 _A walk…with Liam Sanders…alone…at night?_

 _Hell yeah!_

"Sure," I nodded as the two of us casually made our way out of the school front yard. The sun hadn't exactly set yet, so the sky was a blazing orange colour covering any traces of clouds.

"Wanna play a game?" He questioned half way through our walk through the school parking lot.

"What game?" I questioned eagerly and he chuckled.

"Good ole 20 questions," He grinned down at me, seeing as he was a good foot taller than me. I mirrored his grin, pulling hard at the straps of my messenger bag. "I'll go first?" I nodded.

"Favourite food?" He questioned, looking directly at me.

I thought for a moment as the word easily popped into my head, "Oreos," I answered simply, baffling myself as to why I liked that biscuit still to this day.

"Can I get a reason?" He quizzed slyly.

"Can I get a turn?" I countered raising my eyebrows at him challengingly making him chuckle in response. "Okay, What's your favourite past-time activity?" I tested out feeling a deja vu come over me. It was like when I asked Brandon this question.

"Reading, duh," He coincidentally repeated the exact same thing I said, making me beam brightly. "So can I get an answer?"

I shrugged cluelessly, _Why did I like Oreos?_ It was when I was 6 or so when I developed a love for Oreos, it was due to someone, but I can't remember who. "I remember having a friend who was down right obsessed with Oreos…" I told him truthfully.

"Do you remember who?"

"Nope, this was when i was really small," i laughed playing with my hair, "Whenever I visited, that friend would always carry around a pocket sized packet of two different flavours of Oreos. One for me, on for them,"

"Cute," He smiled and I smiled back.

"Worst moment?" I questioned really wanting to know if the _perfect_ Liam Sanders has had some embarrassing ever happen to him.

"Um…honestly, When I was 4, Mom took me to Target and you know how they have a little toys section?" I nodded as he continued explaining, "I was so obsessed with that weird 'Tickle me' Elmo toy, and my mom refused to go out of her way to get it for me, so in a stubborn rage I abandoned my mom's shopping cart to find it myself. My mom didn't know I ran off so she continued shopping," He retold, "At some point I was too short to see where the toy section was and got lost. I didn't find my mom or Elmo was I just ended up burying myself in a clothing rack and crying a river,"

I couldn't help the laugh escape my mouth imagining a 4 year old Liam funnelled with a clothing rack crying his eyes out.

"Eventually one of the workers assembling the clothing rack found me and called my mom over to the front desk, by then i had fallen asleep from crying,"

"Aww, you must've been such a cute kid," I cooed.

"Nah, I was really stubborn," He admitted making me laugh. "Tell me what your childhood obsession was?"

"Well," i mumbled thoughtfully, "When I was little…I used to have a fetish with wearing…mismatched socks,"

"Seriously?" he looked at me incredulously.

"Yeh, I'd wear my favourite bumblebee socks on my right foot and my ladybug ones on my left all day long,"

"Wouldn't that make you you maniac with individual socks?" I glared at him playfully as he raised his hands in defence.

"Actually I only wore those two socks so my mom didn't really buy any other type of sock for me,"

"So what if they were in the washing? Would you wear something else?"

"I refused to wear any socks at all then," I shrugged much to his guffaws. "Okay, Favourite Disney character?" I interrogated shyly.

"…I probably sound so stupid but…Ariel." he admitted cutely rubbing the back of his neck as we walked making me 'aw' in love.

"Can i get a reason?" I mimicked him from earlier.

"Can I get a question?" He winked playfully and we both burst out into a series boisterous laughing.

 _This really can't get any better right now._

* * *

 ** _Authors Babble:_**

 **There are some of you who are down right obsessed with Liam, so this is for y'all and no Brandon...at all.**

 ***weeps* I was going to carry on with my devious plan but since you've all been pleading for a chapter involving all Liam, I decided to play Genie today and grant yo wish.**

 **Donuts (I have a fetish for donuts)**

 **-CB**


	12. Chapter 12: Breaking and Entering

**Just a heads up. I haven't reread. Ya'll should know by now that I'm really lazy. And incase your wondering...yeah. i actually have no life. My laptop and I are with each other 24/7, and I just either read, watch some Teen Wolf or type random ish.**

* * *

"Thanks again for the Starbucks," I mused way to giddily to be sane as I pursed my lips over the straw of my frappe.

"No problem, it was really my pleasure," Liam twinkled, leaning against the doorframe of my car, as I sat in the drivers seat, smiling at him in utter adoration. Not only did this walking greek statue take me to Starbucks but he also insisted to pay for my chocolate frappe.

 _Such a gentleman._

"You didn't have to pay for it though," I told him quietly. No matter how much I offered to pay him back, all i get was a stomach twisting smile and a wave of dismissal.

"It's was no biggie," He chuckled giving me one of his signature smiles. All throughout our little trip to Starbucks and back, I learnt a lot about Liam, almost everything he favours, and his peeves. His family, his past. He's pretty much been a golden child all his life.

"I had fun," He continued and I grinned knowing I accomplished in making him happy. But before I could return a comment, my stupid phone buzzed loudly, startling us both.

 **Stella Solaria get your butt home this instant! Where the heck are you!? -Mom**

Crap.

Scrolling down, I realised she's sent me 38 more messages demanding where i went.

Double, cheesy crap with whip cream and cherries! I forgot to tell my mom I'm going to be late home!

"Crab-cake!" I blurted out sighing grimly at a bemused Liam. "My mom wants me back," I admitted sheepishly, flicking off my phone and shoving it in my bag. "I'm so sorry, but I gotta run,"

"It's fine, thanks for the night," he smiled genuinely and a faint blush tinted my cheeks, "We should do this again sometime,"

 _Did he just…?_

Internally I was happy dancing and screaming in joy. He wants to do this again sometime. Liam Sanders actually wants to hang out with me! Yes dear god, you heard my prayers!

"S-Sure," I nodded, starting up my car, as he stood a step back and flung the door shut for me. With a final wave and hormone churning grin from him, I reversed out of the parking lot of the now deserted school.

Leaning over the steering wheel I stole a quick glance at the clock embedded on the dashboard. 7:40 pm. _Crab nuggets._ How late was I out with Liam?

The school wasn't all too far from my house so i managed to step on the pedal and high tail it back home. Swiftly parking the car, i shoved open the door grabbing my bag and keys before trampling my way into the front door.

 _Mom is going to beat my ass tonight._

Holding my breath, I threw open the door, coming face to face, as expected with my furious mother. "Stella Solaria you have a lot of explaining to do!" She hollered looking beyond upset with me. Gulping I hung my bag over my shoulder and shot her a guilty look.

"I'm sorry mom," I muttered, looking down in shame trying to pull the guilt card on her.

"Sorry an't gonna cut it Missy," She snapped throwing away any chance of me getting out of this alive. Can't pull the wool over her eyes. "Explain," he said lowly and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Knowing my mom, if I tell her about Liam, she is going to forbid me from seeing him again outside of school and that would mean hell for my hormones. "I was out…"

"With?!" She demanded bossily, and internally I was sweating a river.

"I…uh…" I choked on my words trying to think of someone else to fill in. Someone my mom wouldn't mind me hanging with…

 _Brandon._

 _And screw my life._

I can't tell her that! I was just planning to stage a break up too. There's no way of doing this and then getting her to believe we broke up. _Why me?_

"Well?" She questioned threateningly tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

"With…uh…"

"With…?"

 _Mental note to kick myself really hard for this._

"Brandon…" I coughed out awkwardly, staring at her expectantly to see if she actually bought it.

"What were you two doing out this late?"

"We…he…took me to Starbucks after tuition," I rubbed my arm in an ungainly manner. For a fraction of a second she was silent.

 _Come on mom, believe it…_

Her eccentric blue eyes narrowed at my shrivelled figure for a moment before sighing loudly. "Next time tell me where you go, okay?" She made me promise. I nodded, a successful grin plastered on my face.

"Yeah, sorry again Mom," I chimed much to her nod before I bolted up the stairs to my room, almost tripping over my feet in my rush.

Hustling down the corridor I wormed into my room and slammed the door shut with a sigh. _That was too close._ Leaning my forehead against the door, I breathed out a sigh of relief. My butt was in one piece, mom wasn't mad anymore and Liam wants to hang out with me. Good grief today is not how I expected.

"Quite a show you milked there," _What. The..._

"HOLY- AHHHHHH!" I shrieked loudly, flipping myself over to see a smug brunette boy lying casually on my bed. "Brandon what the hell?!" I hissed at him lowly as he simply smirked at the ceiling, hands laced behind his head.

"Stella? Honey are you okay?" Mom's voice yelled from downstairs as I glared at Brandon.

"Yeah mom, there was a spider!" I hollered back the first thing to come to my mind and Brandon scoffed.

"Still afraid of spiders, I see," He chuckled to himself as I shot him a weird look. How does he know I'm arachnophobic? Oh yeh, apparently I 'knew' him when we were younger.

"Do you want me to take it out honey?" My mom called back before I could question about Brandon's knowledge.

"Don't worry it's gone now!" When she called back and 'okay', I sighed in relief, thinking if she decided to come up, there was nowhere to hide Brandon and i would be in a heap of shit for this.

"What are you doing here?!" I demanded him when I was sure my mom was out of earshot.

"What a glorious way to talk to your _boyfriend_ ," He mocked still refusing to look at me directly.

I rolled my eyes and dumped my bag on my desk.

 _And boy was I wrong about him coming clean._

"I quit the plan remember?" I replied in matter-of-fact way. "Now, how the hell did you get in here anyways?"

"Lock your balcony window next time Sunshine," He answered simply, staring occupied at my plain ceiling wall.

My eyes averted to my balcony window-door in which i had distinctly secured shut this morning. "But I remember shutting and locking it this morning,"

"Your right, you did lock the window," He mused thoughtfully, before flicked a small arched little pin between his fingers, smirking broadly, "But as a matter of fact, I know how to pick locks,"

"Breaking and entering huh?" I sighed in annoyance as I leaned challengingly on my desk, arms crossed over my chest. I couldn't call the police and report him for a crime because I knew he's find one way or another to frame me, "Alright, what do you want?"

"Another chance,"

"I'm sorry what?"

He exhaled loudly through his mouth and sat up on my bed, staring directly at him, "I want another chance continue our fake relationship," He repeated slowly.

"Yeah, not happening," I waved him off dismissively, "Your not giving in any effort to get it going, so why should i help a one-sided deal?"

"Look, my mom has been right up my ass about not taking you to the library on Thursday and she refused to give me my car back." he explained sounded utmost exasperated, "I need it for a party later on the week!"

"Your not using me," I told him straight out, arms still crossed.

"I'm not using you, your just helping me get my things back," He shrugged nonchalantly stuffing his hands into his jean pockets. "By lying,"

"No, no more lies. Your going to work for it!" I protested, "You've never worked for anything in your life, so nows the time to start!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" He shot back gruffly.

"And you can't tell me what to do either," I objected defiantly tilting my head to the side as he clenched his fists in an annoyed manner. "Now start by actually apologising,"

"No," He snapped rudely as I raised my eyebrows.

"Okay, then that reputation of yours is down the drain," I shrugged simply mimicking his cool exterior.

"Are you challenging me Sunshine?" he whispered huskily tilting his head to the side challengingly.

"Depends, are you up for a challenge Mr West?" I mocked back instead of backing down like the good little girl I am.

"Your weaving a really tangled web Sunshine, I suggest you stop before you catch yourself in it," He mused cockily.

"The only thing my webs caught is you,"

"Watch it Sunshine," He hissed, annoyed at my stubbornness. We stood there glaring at each other for a good half a minute before he caved in, "Alright, I'm was an ass to you, happy?" He admitted gruffly, grumbling under his breath as i gave him a little chuckle shaking my head.

"Geez, what do you want woman!?" He questioned rudely glaring at me.

"To help you show some real progress," I stated simply batting my eyelashes. His eyebrows rose a good inch as if daring me to continue, "I'll tutor you, And if you show some progress I'll help you with your parents," I added shrugging.

I was hitting two birds with one stone with this idea. Brandon's never gonna get any better due to his arrogance so I can hold off the forgery relationship from his lack of progress and according to the deal, if he doesn't show progress I don't have to help him so he can't frame me to my mom either.

So that means no Liam friend zone and no disappointed mom.

 _Boo-ya baby!_

"So?" I asked expectantly waiting for an answer.

"Well, since you aren't going to be one of my bed warmers," He smirked and I scrunched my nose up in disgust, "I'm keeping the ones I have,"

"Yeah, that is until this plan gets busted, because you were 'cheating' on me," I rolled my eyes air quoting the word cheating.

"Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it," He waved his hand dismissing it instantly, "You keep your part of the deal and I'll stay faithful in public,"

Seemed fair enough. I really didn't care if he still kept his sluts…didn't I? Of course I don't, this relationship is fake and once we stage a break up in a few weeks, everything will go back to normal.

"No public flings or sluts, okay?" I clarified clicking my

His face gazed up at my ceiling as his eyes glazed over with that unique thoughtful look he always puts on. I have to admit it was rather adorable when he concentrates. His perfectly edged eyebrows would crease in the middle and his cocoa eyes would dilute bigger as he thought, but the most charming thing was the devoted little pout that formed aimlessly on his pinkish lips.

 _Holy cheeseballs._

 _Was i actually spewing good about Brandon -_ freaking- _West?!_

"Okay…" He smirked knowingly and I raised a brow in bafflement. Why is he smirking? Shouldn't I be smirking? He's just fallen into my trap.

 _But he doesn't know that yet._

"Deal?"

"Deal." he agreed a little too easily for my suspicions but I let it pass anyways. This time I'm gonna win. "But…"

 _Ah crap-balls._

"Don't expect me to apologise truly for anything in the future," He retorted being the impertinent little bastard he is, "I don't say 'sorry' to anyone, so don't expect yourself to be the first, got that?"

"Okaaaay," I cut in, dragging out the word lazily. "I get it, your a bad boy, you have a reputation and I'm just a lowlife who doesn't even deserve a glance from _King West_ ," I rolled my eyes rambling on without thinking.

Suddenly his entire body stiffened and his breath hitched at my sentence, staring at me in shock. _Wait what?_ I turned my head to the side tilting it as I stared back at him puzzled,

"Wha-"

"What did you just call me?" he interjected threateningly quiet before I could even ask him.

 _What. The…_

 _King West?!_

I didn't even realise I called him that, it just flowed out of my mouth, i wasn't even aware of how familiar it was.

"Why did you call me that?" he cross questioned staring down at his feet for a moment before looking up directly at me, his eyes held curiosity. This wasn't the mischievous kind, this was genuine curiosity.

I shrugged stupidly scrunching my nose in thought, "No idea, it just came to mind, why what's wrong?"

"Nothing," He shrugged flatly, "it's just…"

"Just…?"

"…you have a shit memory," he commented arrogantly his expression falling back to his usually rude face.

"Excuse me?!"

"I'm leaving," he stated simply strutting over to my balcony door. I just stood there dumbfounded as he casually strolled across my room, towering over my 5"5 with his 6 foot frame as he went.

"Okay…?" I drawled unsurely as I watched him throw open my window-door and walk outside as lucidly as he possibly could.

One minute he's dumbstruck staring at me the next he doesn't give two shits?

I could help but smile either way at his behaviour. Even if it was arrogant and self-obsessed, it was somehow in a way…charming.

He's just so, so… _Brandon_.

* * *

 **Author's Babble:**

 **Hey munchkins! I'm kinda still deciding what to do with this story though. Liam or Brandon? Well they're both included in this chapter so you decide your opinion. Liam tbh was never an intented character, he was just there and then my mind when *lightbulb***

 **Thank you all so much for reaching over 100 reveiws. I love you guys so much, all your comments and reveiws are heart warming and adorable, love em all *grab ya'll and shower hugs***

 **Donuts,**

 **-CB**


	13. Chapter 13: Favourite Jeans and Romeo

**Hey all my lovely readers!**

 **I had this chapter the day I published my last tbh, but I felt like it wasn't good enough, so i spent the next few days altering and making it longer. And now, i'm pretty proud of it. Yay.**

 **SORRY FOR THE GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! I really need to check my ish.**

* * *

"Stella!"

My mom's voice rang from downstairs as I stuffed my books into my bag. "Yeah?" I answered back, hobbling quickly the bathroom to prep myself for the day.

"You ready?" She questioned loudly as I raced the comb through my hair, funnelling it hastily into a unkempt ponytail.

"Just a second!" I choked out, stuffing my feet untidily into my _Adidas_ shoes, laces undone and tongue blurted out. Grasping my bag, i threw it over my shoulder, before toppling myself down the stairs, seeing as my shoes weren't even properly on my feet.

My tardiness today had gone beyond natural levels since I had left all my jeans in the washing yesterday and I had to finish up my maths homework for final period today. So this morning, despite my early wake up time, I had to wait for my jeans in the dryer and to scribble out the answers for the last of those sums. All in all, I was a mess.

Hobbling to the kitchen I wiggled my foot in my shoes to get in inside and let my bag cling from my arm as I grabbed the ham sandwich mom had left for me on the table. "Bye mom, i gotta go," I wheezed out, tumble to the front door.

Only catch this morning was the fact that my mom was standing proudly at the front door open wide. A tall fitted figure stood beside her and as my mind finally registered who is was, i was thankful i hadn't eaten the sandwich to choke on it.

Brandon _-freaking-_ West.

"I- He…What are you doing here?" I stuttered in utter bafflement my eyes averted to a commonly smirking Brandon.

"He came to pick you up Stella," My mom answered for him as her eyes glistened in happiness. Wait what? We never agreed on picking me up today?

 _Or him being anywhere near me for that fact._

My eyes narrowed at a mischievous Brandon as his mouth formed the words silently 'play along,' Raising my eyebrow I rolled my eyes at his cheeky grin. "Oh…kay?" I coughed out unsurely "When did we arrange this?"

"I did it myself Sunshine, wanted to give my _girlfriend_ a ride to school to save her the trouble," He lied through his teeth, and obviously my mom was gushing at his 'cuteness'. _Joke and a half._

"It's fine Brandon, I think I can manage," I murmured through gritted teeth, glancing nervously at my mother, who was busy staring at Brandon. _Really mom, he's like half your age!_

"Oh nonsense Stella, he went to all this trouble to come fetch you right at your doorstep," She raved on about the guy I hate the most. "You don't find gems like him ever so often,"

And I choked on my own spit at her words. _Gem!?_

 _If Santa were to put coal in my stocking, that coal would be Brandon._

"I appreciate the flattery Mrs Solaria," He winked, already having my own mother under his charming ways. Ugh.

"You know Brandon, I can get to school by myself, sorry for the trouble,"

"Stella!" My mother chided, giving me a stern look much to Brandon's cheshire smirk.

"Whatever," I snorted rudely, skidding my feet over to the door.

"We have to get going, bye then Mrs Solaria," Brandon cut in before I could make a disagreement. His arm reached forward and wrapped securely around my waist, dragging me unwilling to him. "Come one Sunshine,"

"No, Brandon! i can get there on my own though," i coughed ungainly to him but he ignored me as if I were the annoying buzz sound that always lingers in the air.

 _No my plan is backfiring straight at me!_

"Let's go sunshine,"

My mom looked like she was fawning over the stupid nickname while I on the other hand was trying to wiggle away from him as fast as possible. I sighed loudly, knowing I wasn't going anywhere. "Bye mom," I called out as I was lugged to the driveway with Brandon in tow.

"What the hell?!" I shrieked as soon as we were out of earshot. "We never agreed on this,"

"Well Sunshine, we start our fake relationship today so i'm being the amazing _boyfriend_ i am and picking up my _girlfriend_ ," He smirked broadly as I snorted _. Amazing my butt._

"No! The deal was, you show progress, I help you," i yelled as he completely ignored me and took me to the driveway, where a car I had possible never set eyes on lay just behind my own.

A sleek deep blue sports car stood gloriously on my pathetic driveway and reading from Brandon's proud expression, it was his car. The same one his parents had suspended him from.

This must be his Chevy.

I must reluctantly agree, his car was a sight for sore eyes. It looked like the ideal ride for a bad boy like him, so I wouldn't expect any more from that.

"You know what? I'll take my own car," I coughed out unwillingly. In truth, i wanted to so badly take a ride in his beautiful blue car. But that would risk the beginning of our fake relationship i wasn't ready for yet!

A good long silence hung over us as I painstakingly averted my eyes from his piece of heaven car to him. To my confusions his eyes were glued lower than my face… _way_ lower than they're suppose to be.

 _What… the hell is he looking at?_

Panicking I looked down at myself checking my outfit for any stains or holes. My faded jeans and loose baggy top looked just fine, nothing amiss. "What?"

"Are those my _favourite_ jeans your wearing?" He questioned slyly as his signature smirk embedded on his lips.

" _Your favourite?"_ I mimed back at him, staring at my jeans in confusion, until I realised his stance was at my side and his eyes weren't on me…they were behind me…on my butt!

"Yes, the ones that show off that _perfect_ ass of yours," He whispered cockily tilting his head to the side in order to get a better view of my seemingly 'round' butt.

 _Here we go again._

"Stop looking there!" I whined draping my hands over the back of my jeans, trying to cover him my backside from his burning gaze. "My butt is like the back of a frying pan!"

"Oh Sunshine, if only you were getting the view I am," His smirk widened as his cocoa eyes glimmered at the sight of my butt. _Is he blind?! I am flat as a pancake!_

 _"_ _Whatever,_ now excuse me, I'm going in my own car," I repeated from earlier as I turned around, about to trudge a beeline to my own Merc sitting betrayed upon the driveway.

"Sunshine, just get in my car," He grabbed his keys from his pocket, finally snapping from his fantasies, and unlocking his beauty of a car. I shuffled away quickly as he reached down and swung open the passenger door, gesturing for me to get it. "Come on, you know you want her," He chuckled stroking the roof of the car in a seductive way.

I stared at the car for a long painful while, mentally debating on whether I should go with him or not. "I'm good," i finalised nodding to myself, as I spun around to make my way to my car.

"Come here," He clicked his tongue and that was all I heard before he had successfully seized me by the waist and shoved me into his car.

 _Screw him and his strength!_

I opened my mouth to protest, scream and possibly run all the way to Alaska, until he cut me off, "It's called a _hustle,_ Sunshine," He snickered propelling the door in my face.

 _Oh no he didn't! He did not just_ hustle _me!_

"Screw you!" I seethed as he entered the drivers seat, stuffing the key into the ignition.

"Oh, so we're talking about screwing now," He winked flirtatiously and in return I scorched his face with a stupefying glare.

Huffing I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for him to get in and start the car up. Meanwhile my eyes were just darting about around the red and black interior lining this beauty of a car had.

As the car roared to life and slid from my driveway I leaned against his window silently staring at the trees zipping past, trying to figure out a plan for the day.

There were three major thoughts right now:

 _Liam is going to friend zone me._

 _Musa is going to skin me alive._

 _And I probably won't survive Brandon's fan club._

So either way i was losing my hard built pride today whichever way this day turns out.

"I thought we agreed on this fake relationship thing to start when you show progress!" I protested speaking up and glaring vividly at him.

"Change of plan Sunshine," He chuckled, steering the car over. He actually didn't look half bad doing that. One hand lay atop the steering wheel, flexing out all his solid muscles leading down bare to his plain red and black tight fitted top. Further down, a pair of neat khaki cargo pants hung from his hips and a pair of back nike high tops taking the cake.

"Oh and we're going to the library after school today," He spoke, invading harshly into my fantasies as I shook my head, licking my lips from the dirty thoughts. "Start my _tuition,_ " he spat the word as if it were poison on his tongue.

"Really?" I questioned incredulously as a small smile took my face.

"No of course not," He rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping from his voice as my smile fell like a kite on a windless day.

Mimicking his eye roll I turned back to glaring out his car window, only then did my brain process and insy winsy little detail. _We were at the school._ Curse the fact that I live close by.

As the car rolled in the school parking lot painfully slow, it was already catching more attention than necessary. My stomach was sure taking it's time dropping down to my feet as Brandon parked the car, swiftly pulling the key out of the ignition.

Nervously I chewed my lower lip between my teeth, pulling hard the soaps of my backpack, "How about you go ahead, and I'll catch up yeh?" I raised my brows suggestively.

"Are you stupid? We go together, it's what _couples_ do," He emphasised on the word blandly as he threw open the car door, hating himself out and slamming the door behind him.

I watched as his robust figure strolled around the car and gracefully throw open the boot of the car, collecting his Nike bag. Throwing it back down, he slung his bag over his shoulder as gazed around at the commotion that he was causing.

Silently I sat in his car sending prayers to the gods to make him forget all about me and go as if i didn't exist. Unfortunately, the gods didn't even send me a sympathetic glance as he made his way around to the passenger seat, much to my dismay.

Scrabbling over I quickly flicked the lock on my door before he had a chance to throw it open. "It's locked," I drawled the obvious sheepishly. Brandon shot me a flat glare as he rolled his head back in annoyance.

 _I'm safe for now._

That is until he rolled his eyes fetched his keys before stabbing the unlock button. Suddenly all the locks in the car flicked back open and the door came propelling open, letting a gust of cold wind into the car.

"Sunshine, get out," He commanded bluntly as I shook my head disobediently pulling the straps on my backpack harder from the nervousness.

 _Should I pretend like I don't speak english?_

"Go without me,"

"What part of we're a _couple_ now don't you get?" He clarified sternly as I still shook my head, huddling my bag against my chest. "Out, or I'll carry you in myself,"

Instantly I was out like a flash, not wanting to spark more interest from people than I already am receiving. But if you already haven't pin pointed the fact, Brandon is major eye-candy in this school and having me shrivelled up beside the school's biggest bad boy just makes this even more interesting than it is.

"Perfect," Brandon whispered, a smirk taking over his face when he realised he was attracting the attention he needs. Every person who was scattered on the school grounds had their eyes stuck glutinously to our figures as i gulped. "Now hold my hand,"

 _Wait…what?_

 _Hold his hand?!_

 _As in put my hand in his…and risk catching STD? No thanks._

"I'm good," I nodded nervously inching away from him as I tried to walk ahead in order to decrease the attention i was receiving.

Rolling his eyes, he reached forward and grasped my hand in his own oddly warm one, shoving me back forcefully to his side. "I wasn't asking for your opinion," He told me bluntly, taking swift large steps forward as he walked, dragging me unwillingly behind him.

 _Ahhh screw my life. The was no going back now, the real deal is here._

Almost instantaneously, everyone was staring -no glaring- at us curiously. Their beady eyes locking with my ungainly figure beside Brandon's pride filled one, especially from the fact that we had our hands entwined.

 _Is she really with him?_

Yes ladies and gentlemen, i am _with_ Brandon _freaking_ West. Not willingly that is.

A chorus of whispers broke out around the hallway as everyone started walking slower, observing the rare sight to see a lump of coal paired with a diamond. The diamond being him.

"Sunshine," Brandon whispered quietly, his head dipping down, so his lips were brushing against the tip of my ear. I shivered at the gesture, trying to keep my hormones in tact. "Look alive,"

Whipping my head back I glared at him and his smirk. "Shut up,"

"What do you have first period?" He questioned loudly, ignoring my comment. I raised my eyebrows at the projection of his voice, only to realise all the love eyes girls were making. _Oh great. He's trying to play Romeo._

"English," I replied blankly, my hand squeezing his to get a reaction. Instantly his face fell at the word as he muttered a few profanities under his breath, causing me to smirk.

"Get your books, I'll take you to class," he ordered sourly, but loud enough for all the other girls around me to swoon. Rolling my eyes I strolled a few paces ahead of him to locate my locker, whom had a bunch of people there staring curiously at me.

 _Kill me._

Unlatching the lock code, I swung open my locker door, shoving my bag into my pig sty of a locker. "Think we made a pretty good show?" Brandon quizzed smugly leaning against the locker beside mine as if it were his own.

"I'm pretty sure those girls were going to have my head the second you left me," I mumbled monotonously as I piled my english book and pencil case into my grasp. Gazing down at his empty hands stuffed into his pockets, I raised my brow, "Aren't you gonna get your stuff?"

"For English?" He laughed so loud I'm sure china looked around for the source, "I don't fuck with that shit," He muttered lowly as i slammed my locker door shut, spinning around to head for my english class.

"Why are you following me then?" I inquired curiously watching him fall into step with me.

"For you, I'd even go to English," He winked charmingly and I gave him a fake impressed look.

"Correction, you'd even go to english to save your ass from house arrest,"

"Precisely," He chuckled as we walked leisurely through the crowd of intrigued onlookers, who haven't gone to class, staring daggers at us…well me. But what's the deal? Brandon's dating almost every single girl in the school right?

 _Last I heard that was the case._

Seriously, there was nothing to be jealous about when you know Brandon's entire body from head to toe, like he were the back of your own hand.

 _Such a man-whore._

Turning the corner I realised everyone in my english class had already assembled in the room, seated with their books flipped open. "Crap I'm late!" I murmured, high-tailing it to the door of the room.

Mr Ceenry was my english teacher, a middle aged man with a bush of chestnut curly hair, exposing his high forehead and thick eyebrows. His usual attire of slacks and a short sleeved shirt graced the front blackboard as he scribbled out a line from a shakespeare book, before I burst in.

"Ms Stella, you are la-" Mr Ceenry began chidingly when he caught my figure hustling to the door, only to cut himself off silent.

"I'm so sorry!" I struggle to get my book in order, when I suddenly realised the teachers stiff frozen posture staring mouth agape at the door. Looking around, the entire class was staring gob smack at me.

"Mr W-West?" The teacher choked up incredulously staring at a very smug Brandon West pressed against my side.

 _What the…_

"Gary, long time no see," Brandon snickered saluting cooly at Mr Ceenry with two fingers flicking from his forehead. "Whatcha teaching?" He continued leaning over to see the board, a signature smirk embedded to his face as he chuckled at a shell shocked Mr Ceenry. "Ahh, Shakespeare, how I hate that topic," he smirked wider.

"Are you here for c-cla-" The teacher began only for Brandon to cut him off short.

"For class?" He raised his eyebrows, bursting into a fit of laughter, before his face fell into his rudeness, "As if I'd ever attend," He muttered lowly before turning to me.

"Instead, I came to drop off my _girlfriend_ ," Brandon announced to the entire class as they all observed dumbfounded. "See ya at lunch _babe_ ," he continued, before leaning down to do the unthinkable. Gently, way too gentle for Brandon West, he kissed the apple of my cheek as a indication of milking the fake relationship thing, before pulling back and giving me a half smile.

"B-Bye," i coughed out, blushing furiously at his gesture. _Why the hell am i like this?! It's fake!_

"Have a good day Mr Ceenry," He sniggered sarcastically, giving the teacher one last flick of the wrist before making his grand exit down the hallway.

After his leave, the entire room was hung with a pregnant silence as I just stood awkwardly at the door, trying to ease the blush tinted on my cheeks as all the kids in the room stared at me astounded.

"Ha-have a seat Ms Stella," Mr Ceenry choked out finally gesturing to the empty seat in the classroom amongst the dumbstruck students.

I nodded frantically rushing to a seat at the back, away from beady eyes. Scattering my books on my desk I sat down, flipping open my textbook to the page on the board.

"Well," The teacher clamped his hands together, before wiping his forehead as if he had seen a ghost earlier, "That was an interesting morning,"

 _Tell me about it…_

* * *

 **Authors Babble:**

 **Okay, your probably all thinking the story drags on. And I'm sorry if you feel that way, but I make the story according to Brandon's character. He's a gruff, self obsessed egoist kind of character who hates agreeing with anyone else's ideas or thoughts, he doesn't apologize and he hates appearing weaker. Stella is a little spit fire who doesn't take no for an answer, she has a tempered background and sttuggles, so when characters like that clash together it's a hell lot of trouble to suddenly turn them into unconditional Romeo and Juliet falling at each others feet like 1,2,3.**

 **You can't just take a pumpkin and suddenly turn it into a soup without the process as if your were the freaking fairy godmother. Although that does sound good right now. Damn i'm craving pumpkin soup now. *goes, takes half a day to ruin the kitchen for her pumpkin soup and comes back* Anywho that was a terrible comparison and I'm not trying that again.**

 **So writing in Brandons perspective is going to be really disappointing for you all because he currently doesn't have any real feelings for Stella and if i did do a Brandon POV it's going to kill all the suprises I have in store for you all *evil grin***

 **Okay that really was a babble. Feel free to skip that ish.**

 **Don- _Pumpkin Soup_.**

 **-CB**


	14. Chapter 14: Lima Beans and Kisses

**_WARNING** SHE HAS NOT RE-READ THIS CRAP. so feel free to cringe and recoil._**

 ** _Don't worry though, I'm going to go thru the entire story once again and rebuild and glorify it, so bear with me._**

* * *

 _Meet me in the caf -The most hottest, most amazing boyfriend you'll ever have ;)_

On cue I rolled my eyes at his text before burying my phone back into my backpack along with my homework books before propelling the locker door back shut.

The entire morning, I swear the back of my head must be see through with all the glares it got all through out my classes. I was pretty surprise when i didn't see any death threats spray painted on my locker door and here I am trying to get through to the cafeteria with my head down, even then i still get daggers from people's eyeballs.

 _Kill me now._

Ducking my head a bit, I weaved through the crowd trying to make my way to the double doors leading out to the school before someone burnt me to crisps. Today has not been easy and if I don't get to Brandon faster, I might as well be lying on my death bed right now.

No one dared to say anything to Brandon, even to question him about this was a big no go zone. In fact, when he walked by, people cowered out of his way to give him his prideful space. But me? I was their ticket to getting in on Brandon. _Why do I always end I like this?_

Hastily I wormed my way down the hallway trying to find either Musa or Aisha since I haven't come in contact with them all day. Wonder where they both went. When I did however locate the cafeteria doors on the end of the main hallway, I was as expected shoved back like a leaf, almost falling over.

"Why me?" I whined, before instantly the person responsible for my fall, grabbed my waist, pulling me up like a bucket.

"Don't worry, it's not just you," He chuckled, setting me back on my feet as I furiously brushed my hands along my jeans for the invisible dust. "Hey Stell," He smiled when I did finally look up at him.

"L-Liam?" I stuttered as a blush made its way up to my face, _he held me. Cue the internal squeals!_ My fingers instantly knotted in my hair as I smiled at him shyly, "How are you?"

"A little surprised actually," he mumbled ruffling his hair a bit before giving me a questioning look, "I didn't know you were dating Brandon West,"

 _Me either…_

The colour from my face drained as I released a nervous chuckled, my hand falling back to my side. "You found out huh?" I squeaked ungainly rubbing the back of my neck.

"Word gets by pretty quick," he shrugged monotonously staring at his feet before looking back at me, he looked a little uneasy. I raised an eyebrow as i drank in his unstable posture.

"Is there a problem?" I tilted my head to the side curiously as I questioned him.

He shook his head frantically giving me a small smile, "No, just a little surprise is all," he murmured as I raised a brow wanting to ask him the big question. _Was he still willing to be friends with me after knowing I was dating Brandon?_

After a few minutes of staring at each other awkwardly, I broke, caving in, "There's nothing wrong is there? Is something troubling you?" I asked slicing through the silence, not wanting to take it anymore. I wanted to be friends with Liam and I needed to know what obstacle was standing in our way.

Liam blinked as his face washed over with thought before he opened his mouth to respond, but someone else cut in dreadfully.

" _Sunshine_ …there you are," I clenched my eyes shut, silently cursing Brandon for his perfect timing to kill my talk with the most hottest guy i know. "I've been looking all over for you _baby,_ " He mused, wrapping and arm over my shoulder.

Almost instantly the painful smell of strong _Playboy_ burned my nose, as light tears grazed my eyes. God what has he drowned himself in that deodorant? It was torture to be around, and I was really hoping he smelt like pineapples again. Taking in a deep breath I pinched my nose to get rid of the stench.

"West," Liam nodded stiffly, giving Brandon a tight smile as the tension grew like a smog around his figure.

Brandon on the other hand looked absolutely laid back and chilled, as he gave Liam a relaxed yet smug smirk, "Lima Bean," he blurted casually giving Liam a raise of the eyebrows.

 _Lima bean…?_

"You never forget, do you?" Liam shot back, rolling his eyes at the adorable nickname.

"Of course not, now tell me," Brandon snickered turning his head to me since his face was practically next to mine seeing as all his weight was on me, "I didn't know you knew _my girl,_ " He taunted gently kissing my cheek again just for the show. Liam and I both stiffened at the gesture as Brandon just smirked.

"I didn't know she was dating you either," Liam retorted, glancing down at me before going back to glaring at Brandon.

Brandon laughed loudly, "There's a lot of things you don't know _Lima Bean_ ," He quirked a brow before turning to me, giving a wink. "Now excuse me my _girlfriend_ and I need to be somewhere," He added cockily tilting his head to the side, "Let's go Sunshine,"

"Bye Liam!" I choked up before Brandon managed to tow me away from him. He returned me with a small smile and a little wave, before we- i mean Brandon managed to tow me away.

"What the hell was that?!" I hissed quietly as soon as we were out of earshot. I was furious at Brandon was milking this way too far, I wanted things to be the way they were with Liam, not take much of it, but when Brandon rubs it in like that, Liam had literally pinned the 'friendzone' sign on my forehead.

"Nothing," He shrugged casually, leading me along as we walked, "I just like getting under his skin,"

"You know him?" I questioned astonishedly. I didn't expect Brandon, from his dark class to know someone like Liam from the much...happier side?

"I know everyone," He replied blankly as we walked, and I stared down at my hands in thought. He knows Liam. And not to mention the nickname?

"You like him, don't you?" He questioned out of the blues, staring ahead to the cafeteria as he strolled casually, arm still draping my shoulder as I walked awkwardly under him. Instantly I blushed at his declaration, patting my cheeks swiftly.

"N-No, he's my tutor, our relationship is strictly professional," I choked on my words as they stumbled out of my mouth like barrels on a slope.

"Really?" He raised a brow incredulously before leaning down once again, his lips feathering against my ear, "Because it seems to me like you have a little _crush_ on him,"

"I don't have a crush on him!" I insisted glaring at a bemused Brandon.

At that moment we had well and truly entered the cafeteria and as expected people's eyes had glued to our figures. Brandon came to an abrupt stop at the door, and his playful demeanour suddenly died out, replaced with a his usual stoic expression as he glared at the crowd, "The hell you look at?" He snapped and instantly all head went whiplashing back to their own business. I could tell he was getting annoyed at the amount of people glaring us up.

"Weren't you feeding off attention in the morning?" I questioned quietly, as we walked ahead through the tables of people secretly flicking their eyes towards us.

"Yeah but I think people have well an truly gotten the idea your my _girlfriend_. Plus if i let them give me more curious stares, they're going to feel confident enough to question me, and I'm not up for giving answers," He stated simply and both my eyebrows shot up surprised. _I never thought it that way._

That's why Brandon was so cold around people he didn't know, he didn't want questioning him or having to explain himself. He had a reputation to keep and having people know A to Z about him wasn't the traits of a bad boy.

 _That's really smart. No way had Brandon, himself, figured that out…can he?_

"By the way," Brandon mumbled loud enough so only I could hear, "Act like your in love with me around my friends, they don't know it's fake,"

"Then why don't you tell them?" I cross questioned curiously.

"Your asking too much questions," he brushed it off flat out and I stayed quiet, pondering about it. I kind of liked the playful Brandon, the one I witness a few moments ago, eager to provoke Liam as he continuously used the nickname 'Lima Bean,'

I hate to admit it but…

Brandon was _adorable_ when he was playful, but that doesn't happen often.

"Well, I'm going to find my friends, okay?" I informed him nervously, wrapping my fingers around his arm to heft it off my shoulder.

"Meet me in the parking lot after school, to go to the library okay?" He clicked his finger like the demanding bastard he always is. How could I ever have thought good of him. "Come late and I'll leave without you,"

Rolling my eyes I abandoned his side, walking through the cliques of people to where I sit usually. Without Brandon by my side, people's glutinous eyes instantly followed my figure in disbelief as I tried to brush it off as naturally as possible.

 _Dating Mr Bad Boy is harder than I thought._

After managing to weave myself through without getting burned to death, I located my two best friends, sitting at our usual table. Smiling to myself, I skipped over to them claiming a seat beside Musa.

"Yo girlfriend, how's it hanging?" I grinned planting myself down to give her a playful smile, only for it to drop like a anvil upon her colourless expression.

Her usually playful eyes were in a choleric void as she silently sipped her apple juice, staring -burning holes- in her french fries.

"I should be asking you, _girlfriend_ ," She mocked rudely, throwing a chip into her mouth.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion. What's got her so riled up? "Aisha?" I questioned helplessly baffled at the scene before me.

Aisha sighed caving instantly and looking up from her energy drink to my puzzled face, "She's mad you didn't tell her about starting you relationship with Brandon," She explained dumping a fork full of salad into her mouth.

I jutted my head back in surprise, before I did the most stupid thing someone could do in this situation. I laughed so loudly it just annoyed Musa further.

"Come on, you of all people know this relationship is fake," I tittered, my shoulder shaking as I laughed at my best friend's arrogance.

"Aisha, Tell _Mr Bad Boy's girlfriend_ that she should shut up," Musa gritted out as she dumped some more fries into her mouth. Whenever she was about to blow a gasket, Musa always ate something, you know when she's pissed at something when you find her surrounded by junk food.

"Stella, Musa wants you to shut up," Aisha smirked, chuckling to herself as she sipped some more of her drink. I grinned, latching my arm chumly over Musa's shoulder as she stiffened.

"Come on Muse, I planned this differently, but he found a way to backfire my plan," I told her honestly, leaning against her.

"Aisha, please tell _Mr Bad Boy's girlfriend_ that I don't care," She glared at me as she muttered and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her childish behaviour.

"Okay, Stella, Musa said…" Aisha began silently laughing to herself before I cut her off.

"Okay! Okay! I get it," I flapped my hands getting her to shut up. "Let me explain?" I asked Musa hopefully.

She shook her head, grabbing her apple before planting her teeth into it. "I'll buy you a burger if you let me explain," I negotiated knowing I had a few bucks in my pocket.

Her head perked up at the thought of food and stared at me for a long hard minute, before finally caving in, "Fine," She grumbled unwillingly.

I squealed clapping my hands as she stood up from her seat, _trying_ to look annoyed. Both she and I knew she couldn't resist a deal if it involved food. Stepping out, Musa and I took our little trip to the front canteen at our cafeteria.

"So explain," She huffed falling into step with me as she munched on her apple. "I thought you said you broke the deal,"

"Well, I did. But he kind of showed up last night…in my bedroom," I mumbled fidgeting with my nails as she choked on her apple.

"He showed up in your bedroom?!" She was about to shriek out before I whacked her arm, forcing her to whisper yell it.

"Yes, and he asked for another chance with this deal."

"And you agreed?"

"No! i told him, that I'll tutor him and if he shows progress, I'll be his fake girlfriend," I explained to her quietly so only she could hear me. "And I thought he was never gonna show progress, so i wouldn't have to be his fake girlfriend according to the deal,"

"Lemme guess, he came and backfired the plan on you,"

"Yes! Exactly!" I cried, when she finally got the idea. Musa sighed and shook her head disappointingly.

"Well it was your fault for making a deal with the Devil," she shrugged nonchalantly as we waited in the queue for her burger and possibly my lunch too. "I mean…you are still just a naive little girl,"

"I am not a naive little girl!" I defended myself.

"Well for making a deal with _Brandon West_ , you are," She drawled, finishing her apple as she chucked it in the nearest bin.

"Okay fair point," I mumbled quietly as we reached the end of the queue and the cafeteria lady questioned our order.

"A beef burger," Musa piped in before turning to me, "And a large nachos," Placing the cash onto the desk, Musa and I grabbed our lunches, shuffling out of the way for the next person.

"So you happy?" I questioned, staring hungrily down at my nachos. Can't wait to devour these.

"Very. You are forgiven," She smirked taking a large chunk from her burger. I smiled, gazing up to my path back to our table.

Only to be knocked back.

My eyes widened as my poor plastic tub of nachos slipped _-More like whacked purposely-_ from my grasp, landing in a splat mess at my feet. _No! my babies!_

"Oops," The nacho killer gasped, faking it obviously. My eyebrows furrowed in distraught at my spoiled lunch before glaring at the lalaloopsie responsible.

 _Kimberly Flores._

"Well well, if it isn't Little Miss Fake," She rose her plucked brow at me as the cafeteria gradually caught onto the commotion.

Kimberly was the head of bitchy-ness and made sure the entire school knew that. Her bright blonde hair and typical blue eyes had her appearance screaming out 'bitch' when she walked the halls with her entourage. She was equal in height with me and maybe a little shorter than Musa, but her worthless ego and desire to step over everyone made her head expand through the roof.

"Well if it isn't the eyesore," Musa shot back, grabbing my arms to straighten me up from weeping over my nachos. _But that was lunch!_

"Says you _Orange Juice_ ," Kimberly knew exactly how to rile Musa up, especially because she's witness Musa's past all the way from pre-school down to the point Riven continuously picked on her. So calling her _Orange Juice_ after the flavour of juice Riven tipped over her head was the exact way to piss her off.

Musa's eyes flared up and she stepped forward about to wrangle the girl by the neck if I hadn't grabbed her arm, shoving her back, "What's your problem Kimberly?" I questioned much calmer than Musa, who stood fuming about to break her dainty little neck.

"My problem is your pathetic lies about dating Brandon," She clipped her hands to her hips, glaring lividly at me. "There is no way a fake little bitch like you could date Brandon, just like _that_ ,"

"I'm sorry, says the poster child for plastic surgery," Musa retorted, as I continued silently mourning over my nachos. I was so close to satisfying my hunger but then the life sized Lalaloopsie comes and ruins it.

Silence washed over the entire cafeteria as people looked on the verge of doubling over and hooting, but not a peep escaped. Musa and I weren't in the upper class of the social hierarchy so nobody dared say anything when we put fakes like Kimberly in her place.

But me, I wanted to cry, I wanted to roll over and plead for god to reverse time so I can save my nachos.

"Ugh, excuse me? Who's talking? That's right, the bully girl, the one who Riven had humiliated in 4th grade? And _yet_ she has a pathetic crush on him?" Kimberly wasn't the speechless kind of tramp most cliche high schools have, she had some form of comebacks up her sleeve. To her latest sentence the entire cafeteria thundered with laughter.

I couldn't help but gasp, Musa hates it when someone brought up her tainted past and she'd feel completely vulnerable when that happened. Her eyes had furrowed in annoyance and she clenched her fists in both sadness and anger. But she wasn't glaring at Kimberly, instead she glared past her, at something else.

Confused I followed her dagger gaze, leading to the popular table, at the back of the cafeteria, whom had caught on the commotion. All heads were turned our way including Brandon's clique of boys, whom just stared at us blankly. Except for a certain magenta haired twat. Riven sat back on his chair, feet on the table as he smirked darkly at Musa from all the way here. He just wanted to rile her up more. _The bastard._

Brandon on the other, was half standing looking as if he was able to make his way here. His cold eyes obviously told me not to interfere and to keep my pie-hole shut until he got here, but his mischievous smirk was telling me otherwise.

"Really? Was she? Oh my gosh I didn't think so because people were too busy wondering if you were going to get warranty with your face," I found myself firing back impassively. Musa's head snapped to mine and she chuckled, forgetting all about her void of sadness.

The cafeteria drowned once again in silence, debating on either guffawing or staying silent as Kimberly glared at me. Riven's challenging smirk had fallen as he just scoffed averting his attention back to his apple. Brandon however had gotten up well and truly and took measured steps towards us. Now everything about his posture was telling me to shut up.

Kimberly on the other hand looked furious however. Being stepped on by a 'low-life' isn't her way of keeping a reputation, "Oh look who decided to interfere? The fake bitch,"

"Where?" I gaped my open open, pretending to look around the cafeteria effectly before my eyes snapped back to Kimberly, "Oh there she is! How could I have missed such a fake thing?" _I'm simply signing my own death certificate._

Her eyes grilled up in anger as she clenched her fists, staring around the cafeteria, daring anyone to laugh, but everyone held their breaths. Satisfied, she leered at me once again, "As if Brandon would even consider looking at a tramp like you," She huffed back weakly.

"No, of course not, after looking at you, he still needs to rinse his eyes with holy water to be able to see," I shot back and Musa burst out laughing, her shoulders shaking as she guffawed.

"Nice one Stell," Musa whispered doubling over as she pounded knuckles with me.

"Look bitch, cut the whole 'I'm so smart' crap and come clean," Kimberly cut in rudely as she glared me down, "Your not even dating Brandon are you?"

"You questioning me just shows your doubts darling," I rose and eyebrow, jutting my chin out with a smirk.

"Oh please, everybody here would like to know, you aren't really dating Brandon, you tramp," She smirked knowing I fell silent. I wasn't going to do anything rash to prove Brandon's plan even though I wanted to badly admit it.

"Kimberly," Brandon spoke out calmly as he emerged beside her. Her eyes twinkled hopefully when she saw her _crush_ appear beside her, "Shut up," and just like that Brandon's sentence pistoled down all the stars in her eyes.

Her face fell instantly and if I wasn't in such a bad place I would've laughed breathlessly. "No Brandon. People want their proof, that _tramp_ isn't really dating you is she?"

"Kimberly," Brandon warned her in a deadly calm voice. Anyone right now would know not to mess with Brandon when he uses that tone, but Kimberly as you can see, also has a death wish.

"I bet this is all fake, that you're just using her!" _Bingo!_ But I didn't want to admit it. For some odd clueless reason, I didn't admit it. She killed my nachos, emotionally hurt my best friend and is now questioning me?

"Kimberly,"

"Ha! I knew it, she can't ever admit it's not fake! Ladies and gentlemen they're not even really dating!"

Before Brandon got a chance to open his mouth I interjected, "It's not," I piped up determinedly and I could see Musa giving me the 'What the hell?' look but I continued. "It's not fake, for your information,"

Kimberly's smiled died down but she laughed mockingly instead, hands clipped to her hips once more, "Prove it,"

"How?" I jutted my chin challengingly. Brandon's eyes snapped to mine as they flared up, telling me to shut up then and there, but i continued, "How am I suppose to prove someone's my boyfriend? Do you need a certificate from the council?"

She shook her head with a smug laugh, " _Kiss_ him then,"

 _My stomach just dropped to my feet._

Brandon stared at me in annoyance for going this far as I just debated on what do to. Back out now and i'm as good as exposed, along with Brandon. _Screw my life._ My eyes darted around unsurely at the whole student body staring at me expectantly, making me twice as worse.

That is until my eyes caught Liam's.

His questioning emerald eyes stared at my every move as I released a breath. _He thought this was fake too._ An unknown feeling washed over my body as i stared at my feet. For some reason, I wanted to rub it in his face. I wanted to prove to the entire room that this relationship was _real._

"See I knew it, this is a fake relation-" Kimberly began loudly, announcing it to the entire cafeteria.

I shut my eyes and wrote mental notes to slap myself really hard when I get home for this stunt.

Without thinking twice I shot forward, cutting Kimberly off short as I grasped a fist full of Brandon's t-shirt. Instantly the strong scent of playboy burned my nose, almost making me cringe before I hauled him towards me, before doing the unthinkable.

 _I kissed him._

Immediately he reacted, grabbing my waist as he hungrily tugged me closer to him. His lips were utmost the most sweetest thing, of mint and chocolate, I've ever had as they moulded perfectly with mine. I didn't care what everyone around was thinking or doing at this point because i had drowned them all out, leaving only Brandon and i in the midst of our heated make-out.

This was nothing like the first time Brandon kissed me since that was only a peck but this, this was more demanding and passionate. I wanted this to last forever.

 _But it didn't..._

In fact, it was the polar opposite to forever, because soon enough reality hit me like a brick.

 _I was kissing Brandon -freaking- West._

He instantly pulled away from me before I could comprehend, and released his hold on me. As soon as his hands left my waist, all the gobsmacked faces washed over like a tsunami over me from the entire cafeteria. Looking around _everyone_ looked twice as flabbergasted than this morning. Even the freaking cafetera lady stared at us, frozen in place.

Brandon however, looked down right amused as his chocolate eyes glimmered in smugness and mischief. Chuckling he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "That was _delightful_ Sunshine," Before jutting his head up toward something.

My face fell to my feet upon seeing the furious teacher standing in front of us. Her hands on her hips as she glared me down through her purple rimmed glasses, before pulling them down to her nose. No one spoke, not a peep escaped and even Kimberly and Musa stood rooted to their spots speechlessly. The teacher however looked delightfully enraged at our public display of affection.

Oh _crab-nuggets._

"Ms Solaria, Mr West, I'll see you _both_ in the **_detention_** room after school,"

* * *

 **Authors Babble:**

 **Heyyyyyyy, so anyways, I'm thinking maybe 30 chapters or more for this story? I dunno, maybe I'll go a lot more depending on the circumstances. In case your casually sitting there wondering, yes, I have planned an ending for this story and i'm just building the story backwards in my head. I'm a weirdo like that, but just know you build a Jenga tower starting from the bottom to the top, so I'm gonna make like Drake.**

 **Plus the chapters are getting longer. 4,339 words that's regularly two chapters in one. Usually I have like one event happening in one chapter but now I'm adding at least 2 or more event happening in one chappie.** **I really have nothing else to babble about today so i'm just going to skip of right ahead with my casual sign off.**

 **Read ❖ Review ❖ Fave**

 **Donuts, -ClicheBella42**


	15. Chapter 15: Detentions and Brawlers

"I can't believe you _kissed_ him!"

I gritted my teeth before aggressively stuffing my homework books into my bag as I tried my hardest to ignore my best friends' pie-holes.

"You just proved to the entire school you have a thing for Brandon West," Aisha piped in suggestively, leaning against the left side of my locker while Musa inhabited the one beside her. The school was gradually clearing up because the dismissal bell had sounded and no one dared stuck around any longer.

As for me, I have a _detention._

"I don't have a thing for Brandon," I gritted out feeling irritated at their constant pestering.

"Then why did you kiss him?!" Musa burst in loudly and I huffed slamming my locker shut for the extra effect, glaring at her lividly.

"I had to!" I shouted out, exasperatedly throwing my bag over my shoulder.

"No! You didn't _have_ to, Brandon could have easily handled everything and shut Kimberly up for good," Aisha interjected rudely as I shot her another leer.

"Will you both quit ganging up on me?" I quizzed annoyedly as i started strolling away, but with them both hot on my tail.

"We're not ganging up on you!" Musa huffed appearing beside me.

"We're just stating the facts," Aisha finished emerging on my other side to cave me in. "And the fact right now is you made out with Brandon West in the cafeteria!"

"I didn't make out with him!" I hissed out furiously picking up my pace.

"He kissed you back didn't he?" Musa wagged her eyebrows, catching up and falling into step with me once again.

"Of course he did, he's a player, it's in their instinct," I stated flatly and instantly both their faces fell knowing what I said was in fact true. "Now excuse me, I have a detention to attend to," Holding my chin up, I stormed down the hallway knowing neither of them was going to follow me.

The detention room was the most loneliest little unit in the school. It only had a few tables and chairs inhabiting it and a plain old blackboard some kids scrubbed profanities on.

When I reached the room however, I realised Brandon wasn't here, but Ms Griselda was. She wasn't exact the most adored teacher in the staff team and wasn't either the most fashionable. Her appearance consisted solely on her ear length brunette hair and intimidating cat eye glasses that optimised her usual glare.

Upon seeing my presence she picked herself up from her table and saunter over to the door. "Ah Ms Stella, decided to show up?"

I just stared at her blankly as she continued on in her scratchy voice, "And Mr West, as usual hasn't shown up. Guess I'll have to double his punishment,"

 _Brandon never shows up to detention either. Great._

Shuffling out of the way, she allowed me to enter the room, not before sticking out her empty palm in front of me, "Phone,"

Giving her a flat look I fished out my cellphone, dumping it unwillingly in her grasp for her to allow me in. Lazily I strolled down the small aisle claiming a random seat before dumping my bag over the desk.

Griselda narrowed her eyes at me before speaking " _Welcome_ to detention Ms Stella," She rolled her eyes sarcastically and i huffed under my breath.

" _Kill_ me," I moaned quietly to myself.

"You detention will last for an-" she began only to cut herself off in the midst. Her eyes snapped astonished to the door where a darkly unhappy Brandon West stood leaning against the doorframe. "Mr West, please place your phone on my desk and go sit down," Griselda greeted covering up her shock as she returned back to her rude self.

Brandon didn't say anything as he silently trudged over, dropping his phone onto Griselda's desk and walking over to where I sat. He gave me a brief blank look before grabbing a seat on the chair beside mine.

"As I was saying, your detention will last for 45 minutes, no type of devices are to be permitted, do not speak, do not eat, do not do anything." Griselda snapped out harshly.

"Then can we not breath?"

If wasn't in detention being glared down by a hawk for a teacher I would've laughed. Brandon however looked dead serious when he asked his inquiry.

"You can breath,"

"Can we blink?" he fired back smugly.

I could tell Brandon just wanted to piss Griselda off with his questions and it was surely working. Her teeth gritted as she was about to snap something back when she was interrupted.

"Ms Griselda?" Professor Palladium called forth the attention to himself as he walked into the detention room. His eyes wandered around the room until they locked with Brandon's cold gaze, just like Griselda, Palladium's eyes doubled in size for a split second before he averted his attention back to her.

"Yes Professor," Griselda answer sweetly.

"Your presence is needed in the meeting," He answered monotonously. Griselda flashed him a small smiled before turning to glare back at us.

"Do not leave this room, or your punishment will double," She warned before gracefully following Palladium out of the door, slamming the door shut behind her.

As soon as the room was enclosed, a smog of awkward silence hung in the air as i ungainly thought of something to do while I had to suffer here. Brandon however had made himself comfortable with his feet on the table in front of him as he swiped through his phone.

 _Hold up. Didn't he give his phone to Griselda?_

As much as i didn't want to talk to him after mindlessly making out with him, the curiosity was killing me, "Didn't Griselda take your phone?" I questioned staring at the exact phone he dropped on the table, now in his grasp.

"She did, but I have three other models of the exact same phone just in case," He shrugged not making eye contact with me and he stabbed both thumbs continuously on the screen.

 _Well ain't he rich._

I didn't bothering questioning further as I dug my bag for some homework to do. I didn't want to talk to Brandon either mainly because if I did attempt a small talk, i was going to bring up that kiss one way or another, and right now, I just wanted to forget it.

Fishing out my tuition maths book, I flicked through the homework Liam had provided me with. Speaking of Liam, I hadn't exact spoken to him since the whole cafeteria incident much less made eye contact. I could figure out myself that after impassively making out with the school's biggest player, Liam was never going to consider me anything more than his tuition student.

Sighing in defeat I got up, taking the sums with me as I ambled to the front blackboard. I hadn't bought any working out paper or a writing book with me so I had to make do with what was here. Grasping the chalk between my fingers I wrote out the sum on the board.

A perplexingly long algebraic equation lay up on the board as I just stared back at it dumbfounded.

 _What now?_

Well, according to Liam I have to subtract a 2 from both sides? _What the actual fudges?_

Cautiously I lifted the chalk up before instantly pulling it down as I lost my thought. _This is too confusing._

"Move all the like terms to one side of the equal sign,"

Raising an eyebrow, I spun around staring flabbergasted at a stoic Brandon, staring right back at me. "What?" I questioned stupidly.

"Move all the numbers with _x_ to the left side of the equal sign," He replied monotonously before averting his eyes back to his phone.

Instead of doing what he suggested I just stared at him dumbstruck. Did he just tell me how to solve a maths equation? No _way_.

After a few minutes Brandon clicked his tongue in annoyance before straightening up. I watched silently as he tossed his phone aside and strolled down the classroom to the blackboard. Wordlessly he grabbed my chalk from within my fingers before turning to the board.

"Look, if you move all the like terms to the left and the constants to right, then collect the like terms together…" He explained as his hand gracefully wrote in neat handwriting on the board under my equation, "There, then you have a standard equation. Now just divide one-hundred and twenty by negative four," I could barely comprehend what was coming out of his mouth as he wrote the numbers down, "Answer is negative thirty, how could you not figure that out?"

I stared at him dumbstruck as my mouth opening and closing like a dying fish. "How did you…?"

"It's just algebra, you'd be stupid not knowing this," He shrugged monotonously dropping the chalk back onto the little holder piece before ambling back to his seat.

Turning back I stared stupidly at the board covered in working out and a neat little answer circle over. _Was this the same Brandon West I know?_

"But you never attend classes," I choked up, too shocked to even speak. "How do you know all this?"

He shrugged coldly, his attention down to his phone once again, "Don't need to, I got suspended on a weekly average, so when i had absolutely nothing to do, I would go through my maths textbook out of boredom,"

 _Unbelievable…_

 _With that level of intelligence he'd surely knock Liam off the top of the school board._

"How are you failing maths then?"

"They give you a report depending on the score you get during the topic tests. I never attend the tests so they instantly give me a zero," He replied carelessly tapping back on his phone, "Not that I really care, school is practically worthless to me,"

Despite all that, I couldn't help the grin that took over my expression. I can't believe Brandon _freaking_ West was secretly a mathematical genius. Yet he never shows off his intelligence or even try to portray his skill.

His Bad Boy reputation is worth much more than his knowledge to him.

"By the way…" He began, looking up at me for a brief second, "Tell anyone about this and i won't hesitate to ruin you," He snapped out harshly, eyes going back to the phone.

I nodded obediently despite the grin on my face.

He's just so _Brandon_.

—

"Next time I suggest you both keep your hands to yourself, this is a school, not a _bedroom,_ " Griselda narrowed her eyes at the both of us, well me mostly because I was the only one actually playing attention to her while Brandon busily stared out the window, hands across over his chest as he glared at some unknown existence.

"You may both leave," She dismissed us, holding out both our cellphones to collect, even though Brandon really didn't need his seeing as he had 3 or 4 others.

Grasping my phone I swung my bag over my shoulder before opening up my messages.

 _Sorry I'm late mom, the teacher needed me -Stell oxo_

It wasn't a complete lie, I was just stretching the truth a few miles. Burying my phone back in my pocket I mindlessly walked to the parking lot to scout for my car, until it finally dawned to me.

 _Brandon gave me a ride to school._

 _Meaning I have to go back home, with him._

 _Oh no._

"Took you long enough," Brandon muttered smugly, walking over to his car. I stood rooted to my spot as I simply stared at his car.

I didn't want to be alone with Brandon after the event in the cafeteria! I won't be able to bear it, sitting in a cramped space with the guy I _made out_ with, who also happens to be the same dirty player I _hate._

 _I shouldn't have kissed him._

 _"_ Today would be great, _Sunshine_ ," Brandon's voice jostled me out of my thoughts as I snapped my eyes to him, leaning against his car door impatiently.

"Can't I just walk home?" I questioned quietly gripping the straps of my bag.

"Your not going home," He answered flatly much to my puzzlement, "Library,"

 _Dammit._

"Can't we go another day?" I suggested hopefully. "I mean, I could do a Friday, or maybe Saturday?"

"No," He replied crushing my fantasies as the smile fell from my face.

 _Jerk._

"The hells with you anyways?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow perfectly as he stared at me in question.

"Nothing," I lied, shrugging as I uttered. I tried to keep as straight as possible under his scrutinising stare as i bit my lip furiously trying to hide my expressions.

"Look, if it's about the kiss in the cafeteria, it meant nothing to me if that's what your worried about," He sighed figuring me out like an open book. "Besides, we are _girlfriend_ and _boyfriend._ Typical couples do that,"

Part of me was relieved he wasn't holding it against me for going too far while the other part felt disappointed that he didn't care for the kiss. Why was I disappointed? This was Brandon West, the guy I hate for sleeping around and I guess it's for the best.

"Hurry up and get in the car! i don't have all day!" He snapped harshly breaking into my thoughts once again as I quickly scrambled to the car.

Shifting the handle up I slid myself into the car, placing my bag gently by my feet while he tossed his bag carelessly into the backseat. Sitting back straight, he started up the car wordlessly before guiding it out of the practically bare parking lot.

Leaning against the door I tried to forget about the day, as if it never happened. I would've never ever imagined me, awkward nerdy Stella to be doing such a thing like that. Where the hell had boring Stella Solaria gone to?

Ever since Brandon broke into my room, I hadn't been the same. I started fake dating the school's biggest player, I lied to my mom and Brandon's parents, I stood up to the school bitch, I kissed Brandon West to prove the entire school wrong, heck I even landed my first detention!

 _What the crab nuggets is wrong with me?!_

Within a few good minutes, Brandon parked the car and we both walked silently to the doors of the local library. As soon as the automatic doors rolled open a warmth surrounded me and I felt at ease.

Main reason I enjoyed the library was because my father and I used to come here when i was little around 8 or 9, we'd always claim a little corner in the bean bags and he'd always read _The Beauty and The Beast_ to me every time, even though I had the copy at home.

I used to be so obsessed with that book ever since i was 4, it was my happy place when my father read that book to me. So in love with the story that my 9th birthday was _Belle_ themed and I even had the adorable yellow dress she wore.

 _I miss those times._

"Okay, you know the library more than me so lead the way," Brandon spoke his eyes staring bored around the building.

Nodding I lead him down to the _Teen reads_ section, trying to find some good books for him. Until I found something that caught my eye, " _Divergent_ is a good book," I suggested sliding the book into his grasp.

He stared at it for a few seconds before looking back at me with distaste, "It looks shit,"

I blinked, putting my hand on my chest in fake offence, "It is not! It's a good as book,"

"It _looks_ shit," he clarified, flicking through the pages, "I never said it _is,"_

"Whatever," I stuck my nose in the air, walking over. My eyes scanned through the authors' last names on each book. " _Mortal Instruments_!" I squealed pulling the book into my grasp, before waving it at Brandon, "It's an amazing book," I told him, grinning like an idiot before placing it on top of _Divergent._

He rolled his eyes and sighed leaning apathetically against the shelves. He clearly wasn't as happy as I was to be here. "What next?"

"Well, there's _Twilight_?" I chuckled to myself as I suggested it.

"Fuck no, I'm not reading some shit about a sparkly vampire," He interjected huffing at the thought of a _hot_ sparkly vampire.

 _Hold up._

"How do you know Edward is sparkly?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him, hoping he might somehow crack under pressure like I do.

"It was a dare to read a chapter of that book when I was like 14," He shrugged, his face genuinely serious and calm. _Damn he's good._ I was partly hoping he'd break and confess his undying obsession with reading books.

 _Who am I kidding? This is Brandon -freaking- West!_

"You know it's a novel, not a _mind-fryer_ ,"

"To a bunch of 14 year old boy who wanted to keep their reputations, it was hell," He grinned and i rolled my eyes. Twilight was a good book, I mean, with hot sparkly vampires and half naked werewolves, what hormonal teenage girl wouldn't go for that?

 _But sadly, Brandon isn't a hormonal teenage girl. Unlike myself._

After a few more book suggestions, he caved in and leaned dramatically on the shelves as if he's lost a leg or something, "I'll stay here, you go find all the books you want and meet back," He suggested in a bored tone.

"Fine," Huffing I walked on ahead trying to find _John Green's_ books, since that is what I came here for anyways. Strolling ahead I was about to reach the end of the shelf and turn when a new person emerged, halting my path.

He looked around the same age as me, with black messy hair, he had a bored yet smug little look, "West," He chuckled darkly looking behind me at a very smug Brandon West, chuckling back at him.

 _Great. Everybody knows Brandon. Even the freaking library._

"You have some nerve showing up at Cross High property, Lance," Brandon stated, a relaxed smirk plastered across his face as he cooly stuff his hand into his pocket.

"Well I didn't expect to see _the great Brandon West_ to be hanging around in a library," The guy, Lance, shot back as i turned around to raise my eyebrows at Brandon.

"Trust me I didn't either," Brandon laughed coldly, "But I suggest you leave now so no one gets hurt,"

"You think you can take me on _alone_?"

A challenging smirk wiped itself across Brandon's face as he chuckled lowly, "Oh I don't _think,_ I _know,"_

 _Were they seriously starting a fight?_

 _In the library?!_

"Don't you dare start a fight in here!" I snapped, breaking them both out of their heated glares.

Brandon's scowl instantly shifted to me, "Don't tell me what to do!"

I glower at him in return, "Don't you dare fight," I told him firmly. I've seen what Brandon was capable of when it came to physical fights but the library was no place for one. Plus i've already landed myself a detention a few hours ago. I don't need another one, "We're leaving," i spun around telling the opposing gang member standing in front of me.

Rolling his eyes Brandon reluctantly followed me as i lead him to the borrowing area. "You aren't even going to fight me?" Lance called out, hands wide apart. "Don't be a wuss,"

I gazed at Brandon over my shoulder as he clenched and unclenched his fists in annoyance. He was not taking this well.

"If I were you, I'd fuck off," He grounded out irritatedly at Lance who seems to enjoy getting a reaction. People glanced at us questioningly or to shoot dirty glares at the language.

"Why?" he continued challenging Brandon, tailing behind us like a infinite cloud of smoke, "Are you too scared to fight?"

Brandon didn't say anything, instead he kept his eyes trained ahead trying to ignore. "Don't do anything rash, please," I whispered quietly. he glared down at me as shrugged, placing my books on the little booth thing and swiped my library card.

"Oh I get it," The gang member behind us chuckled darkly, "You don't want to fight in front of your _girlfriend_ , afraid she'll leave like the last?"

I raised my eyebrows about to ask Lance to clarify on that when Brandon got to it before me. His instantly spun around, his balled fist colliding with the guy's jaw, sending him stumbling a few steps back, "Wanna say that again, huh bitch?" Brandon challenged storming over to him once again.

My face fell upon seeing him grab unfortunate Lance by the collar, who had successfully just gotten back on his feet, before sending him back with another blow. "No, no Brandon!" I whined exasperatedly running over to him, "We just got out of a detention, Brandon!"

People shrieked upon seeing the fight take place while others were surrounding them with their phones filming everything. "Brandon!" I screeched hoping he'd listen, but the anger was blinding him as he fairly stepped back, letting his opponent get in an attack before grabbing him by the waist and tossing him to the nearest shelf of books.

Lance's back slammed against the shelve sending it toppling over with books scattering everywhere, "Oh my god! Brandon! Crap, we just got out of detention, do you want another one!?" I yelled.

 _He wasn't listening._

Both teenager were scampering across the library brawling like animals as they knocked over several shelves. Books were everywhere and the library was a mess, if this went on one of them were going to get killed.

"Someone stop them!" A middle aged lady shrieked looking terrified at the chaos they were causing.

I ran over trying to get them to stop before things got out of control. But neither of them had rational minds to pay attention. "Brandon, stop it!" I shouted out desperately, but of course, no one pays any mind to the distressed girl. Instead the two of them stood face to face, one about to make the move before I did possibly the most stupid thing known to man-kind.

I stepped in between.

"STOP IT! The both of you!" I roared out, my hands spread out to take space. Impassively Lance's fist shot through mindlessly as he had not taken not of the fact that an _idiot_ had stepped in between. His bruised, balled fist flung the air before I had a chance to move out of the way.

 _And screw my life._

Before i could even comprehend the situation, Brandon's left arm shot forward and grabbed my waist pulling me behind him in a protective stance. A gasp escaped my mouth as the opponent managed to stop his fist in thinking he was going to hit me. Instantly Brandon took that opportunity and swung his fist, sending poor Lance whiplashing back like a tossed ball.

He crashed lifelessly onto a returns trolley, his face bruised and battered from the fight as he lay unresponsive.

Sirens rang loudly from the outside as flashes of red and blue leaked through the open windows of the library. Standing me straight, Brandon grabbed my hand, tugging me out of the library swiftly before the cops moved in.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" He growled at me slamming the door shut on the drivers side. "You never step into a fight like that! Ever!"

"I don't know! You could go to jail for that!" I shouted feeling the frustration wash over me as I sat exasperated in his car. "You killed him!"

Brandon chuckled lightly giving me an 'are you serious look' "He's not dead, just out cold. And I won't,"

"What do you mean you won't?!"

He sighed, shaking his head, "You being the _idiot_ you are just had to jump in," he rolled his eyes starting the car up, "And he was about to hit you, so that last hit that knocked him cold was due to defence of others, they won't hold it against me and unless the James High gang wants their asses handed to them, he will keep quiet of this," He shrugged, placing his hands on the steering wheel.

My mouth fell open at his tactics.

 _He manages to always get out of trouble._

Huffing I sat back glaring out the window as the car zipped ahead. Once again Brandon West manages to use me to get out of trouble. Honestly this boy should never be involved with me, he knows just exactly how to use my stupidity for his own personal causes.

"Come on Sunshine, you're acting like you've never seen me get into a fight before," He drawled lazily stopping at a red light.

"I have! I just haven't been near you when that happens, heck I tried to avoid those as much as possible,"

"Are you not into physical fighting?"

I shrugged. I guess I was more into keeping my grades up then sending a video of reckless teenage boys brawling at each other viral. "I guess I'm too much of a nerd,"

"You've always been one," He grinned with his usual smug look.

"Excuse me?"

"I remember you always had an obsession with reading books, actually you had a lot of weird obsessions," He explained and i couldn't help the smile that came over my face. _How does he remember all that?_

"Why don't I remember all these things about you?"

"That's because you have a shit memory,"

I rolled my eyes on instinct about to snap something back when my eyes caught sight of the light bluish purple blotches forming on his knuckles. "Your knuckles are bruising!" I gasped tilting my head to scrutinise it for excess damage.

Brandon looked at me weirdly, "No shit, that's what happens when you get into a fight," He drawled in an obvious tone. I rolled my eyes before looking at his wound. There were a few scratch marks and some slightly bleeding cuts, but nothing too serious. "Will you quit it?!" He snapped suddenly, shifting his hands a bit on the wheel, and I gazed up at him with a scowl.

"You need to get that cleaned up," I told him firmly staring at it again.

Once again he rolls his eyes giving me a cold look, "I can deal with it myself,"

"No there are some genuinely deep cuts on your hands, if you don't…" I began only for him to cut me off straight.

"Shut up will you?!" I jumped at the tone of his voice as he shot me a hard glare. I could already figure out that he doesn't like people caring for him.

 _Honestly this whole bad boy reputation thing he has going is way too hard for me too keep up with._

An eerie silence drowned the atmosphere and the only thing there to sooth it was the faint music the radio was playing. I shifted around staring out the window before his phone rang loudly, making me jump once again since it was connected to the car's bluetooth.

Sighing in annoyance, Brandon harshly stabbed the answer button on his steering wheel, silencing the rings.

"Luke, where are you?" Fiona's voice rang through followed by a bunch of both pots and pans rattling.

"I'm dropping Stella off," he murmured looking irritated at the road for x and y reasons.

"Oh is she with you?" Fiona's voice just went from usual questioning to a squeal. "Bring her over for dinner,"

Brandon opened his mouth to say something before I cut in, "That's okay Fiona, I have to get home before my mom has my head,"

"No, nonsense, I'll tell Luna your staying over at our place,"

"It's fine Fiona, I don't want to trouble you,"

"No, no, it's no trouble, I've already made extras,"

"No really, I'm good,"

Luke bring her over, I'll call Luna right now," She declared making Brandon roll his eyes rudely.

"Fuck, just let her go," Brandon interjected annoyed at her constant pestering. I furrowed my eyebrows glaring at him for such profanities against his mother.

"Luke, bring her home!" She hissed back. "And don't use that language with me young man!"

"If I cared, I would've stopped," He snapped apathetically making a quick u-turn on the spot. My mouth fell open as the car spun around, going all the way back. Fiona hung up shortly after as i stared gob smack at the road.

"No! No! Take me home!" I whispered furiously at him, pointing at the road we had just turned our backs to.

He looked down at me for a brief second, a cold stoic glare settling on his defined features.

 _"_ _Don't tell me what to do!"_

* * *

 **Author's Babble:**

 **Hey ya'll how you doin'?**

 **What the hell is wrong with me today? Actually don't answer that. School starts in less than 3 days and I have not touched jackshit not to mention my Teen Wolf marathon today when i was suppose to b doing school work.**

 **Don't worry about me, I'll have to manage this new semester...lazily.**

 **Donuts,**

 **-CB**


	16. Chapter 16: Napkins and Gnomes

**_Have not Re-Read. Probably never will so just bear with me._**

* * *

 _Gone to get a few groceries, give Stella something to eat while your at it. -Mom_

Glancing confusedly from the note I looked up curiously at Brandon's blank face. He furrowed his eyebrows at the neat cursive writing before carelessly scrunching it up and tossing it in the kitchen bin. "Great, she makes me bring you here and then leaves," He grumbled darkly before shuffling over to the fridge.

I gazed at him silently as he dipped his head into the open doors of the fridge and scooped out a bag of frozen peas? Squeezing it with his other hand, he slapped it harshly on top of his bruised knuckles.

 _Is 'gentle' not in his vocabulary?_

"You need to clean the cuts up," I told him awkwardly pointing at the bag of peas on his knuckles. Briefly glancing at the packet he looked up, giving me a flat look.

"I'll do whatever I want," He snapped dragging himself up the stairs as I stayed at the bottom, watching him hobble up. _Lazy ass._

Now what am I going to do here? Do I follow him up or stay put? "What am I going to do here?" I called out, loud enough for him to hear.

"Find something to eat, I dunno," He shouted back followed by a slam of his bedroom door. Great. Now I was alone in this football oval for a house with Brandon - _freaking_ \- West. How could this get any worse?

Rolling my eyes I slumped my shoulders with a sigh as I scooted back to the kitchen. There were a lot of things to do in a house this big but it wasn't my property so I didn't really want to damage anything due to my clumsiness.

Making my way back to the kitchen, I claimed a seat at the familiarly long dinner table we sat the night of the dinner, also the night I saw Brandon _half naked._ My face flushed at the image of his perfectly sculpted chest all the way down to the loose towel hanging dangerously low on his hips, now that's something I _will not_ be doing ever again.

Tapping my nails on the table to some random beat I gazed around the room, observing the minor details that held up this household. Honestly it was amazing, i'd die to live in a place like this, for sure. I don't understand how nonchalant Brandon is about being in a mansion like this.

Without warning a slight yawn escaped my mouth just as a bored looking Brandon West strolled in lazily. His hair all messy and dishevelled as he still held the bag of peas to his knuckles. I jumped in my seat when i saw him emerge without consent before breathing out a sigh.

He gazed my way briefly, giving me a glance before shuffling to the kitchen, a series of cupboards being thrown open and closed sounded and I watched him lazily walk into what seemed like the game room of the house.

 _Oh what sin did I commit to deserve his assholish presence._

Slipping out of the seat I stood up feeling a sense of hunger overwhelm me. I hadn't eaten at all today, due to Kimberly knocking my precious nachos to the ground and Ms Griselda housing us in detention.

Curiously I found myself wandering into the kitchen as i stared at the massive row of cupboards inhabiting above the counters. Chewing my bottom lip I gazed back to make sure no one was around before hopping onto my tippy toes in order to reach the cupboard handle on the one on the end.

Once I did get a good grasp on the handle, I swung it open, my jaw falling to my feet at the content in it. Rows and rows of stacked biscuits lay neatly in the cupboard as my mouth watered, but they were all the same type of biscuit, more specifically…

 _Oreos._

My eyes trained precisely on the little empty void in between a few packets and I clicked it together instantly. It was Oreos that Brandon rummaged out of the cupboard earlier…

 _The bad boy has a fetish for Oreos…_

Brandon likes Oreos meaning he was the person I inherited the love for that biscuit of. _Holy snap._

Shaking my head, I looked back up at the biscuit cautiously. Brandon used to practically live off Oreos, hoarding his stash so no one got a hold of it. Would he kill me if I ate one?

Chewing my lip, I stole a glance back to see the clear coast before hefting myself up to reach a packet. My open palm scooted decisively over the many flavours of Oreos, debating on what to pick.

 _Watermelon, birthday cake, golden Oreos…_

After a few seconds of constant bicker to myself about what to pick, I finally went for my favourite, the classic sandwich Oero. My fingers secured around it's rectangular shape before gently prying it out of it's huddle little group.

"Hey Stella!"

I shrieked bounding up on the spot as i almost lost grip on the cookies. Spinning around I sighed in relief at a grinning Fiona as she held up a few grocery bags. "Hey Fiona," I smiled shyly, tucking the packet back onto the marble countertop.

"Oh my, he let you have Oreos?" Fiona questioned peeking behind my back at the packet of unopened Oreos, "Luke practically lives off those, I'm surprise he let you have them,"

"Me too," I laughed awkwardly gently tearing the packet open in order to take a few Oreos.

 _If Brandon found out, I'm a dead man._

"Well, dinner is almost ready, i just have a few more bags to get from the car," She mumbled dumping the shopping bags into the countertop before walking out.

"Lemme help you," i called out, quickly stuffing the packet of Oreos into my jacket pocket before taking off after her. If i stay in the house devouring the Oreos Brandon was sure to find out, so why not munch them while helping Fiona.

"That's very nice of you," She nodded gratefully, strolling to her car, which currently had it's boot wide open. I smiled taking a few heavier bags into one hand while the other hand snaked into my jacket pocket, retrieving a few Oreos to cram in my mouth.

"I'm very glad Luke decided to date you," Fiona mused, taking a few bags of her own. I raised an eyebrow as she continued, "He seems a lot more…nicer, since you both started dating,"

"Really?" I questioned, a little surprise at the progress. This wasn't a big focus for me seeing as our relationship was indeed fake, but…was I actually making an impact on his personality.

Fiona nodded eagerly. Typical mothers, aren't like her, but when your son is a complete block of ice who has a part time job as a living breathing thunderstorm, then him toning his attitude down even a notch was a glee. "Yeh, He hasn't dared to date after his last girlfriend, but I'm thankful you got him out of his shell,"

 _His last girlfriend._

That was what lit his fuse when the guy at the library kept taunting him. There was something big here that i was missing. If just mentioning her sent Brandon breaking jaws then she was obviously important to him.

"Who was his last girlfriend?" I quizzed curiously as she and I trudged up the stepping stone pathway.

Fiona shot me a guilty look, "Don't worry, I'm sure Luke doesn't care about her anymore," She chuckled a little ungainly to her usual confident demeanour. Well he seemed to care when the guy at the library provoked him about her.

"I'm not worried Fiona, I just want to know who she was," I assure her partly lying through my teeth. I was curious as to who she was, but it didn't mean I was worried that Brandon might still care about her. We were only fake dating anyways, in a few weeks we'd break up and split ways like this never happened.

"Her name was Olivia Jenkins, she was Luke's girlfriend of 8 months," She explained briefly. "Anyone could tell Luke was head over heels for her _then_ but after a few cheating rumours spread they started growing apart,"

"So what happened? How did they break up?" I questioned persistently. I was never getting this information out of Brandon due to his bipolar attitude and no one else knows Brandon well enough.

She looked at me unsurely for a few seconds, before sighing, "I didn't get much on it but he kind of…sort of…"

"Sort of…?"

"Caught her cheating on him," She coughed out a little, "He broke up with her immediately but it hurt him to do so. He started become really distant and cold, his ganging hobby got worse and his jailing streak began,"

 _Brandon wasn't always this cold bastard he is._

I stared down at my feet silently before looking back up at Fiona knowing that was all I was getting on this, "And Olivia? What happened to her?"

"She moved away, she couldn't handle the break up either I guess," She shrugged a little melancholy. "Stella?"

"Hmm," I hummed gazing up at her.

"Please don't give up on him," She whispered, looking at me directly, "Even if he may seem cold and distant, he's just hurt inside, so please don't give up on him. I know you can change him,"

"I won't," i gave her a light fluent smile even if I knew I was lying, it made her smile, "But I'm not any better than all the other girls he's been with Fiona,"

"No, you are. You were his childhood friend, you can change alot," _Again with the childhood thing. I don't remember anything to help him anyways!_

"That really doesn't make a difference,"

"It makes more than you think," She smiled at me as we both entered the kitchen. Walking ahead she dumped her bags on the counter top as i followed on suite, just as Brandon emerged from the game room, bag of peas still in hand.

I watched Fiona unpack all of the food from the bags as Brandon hawked around observing the goods. Dumping the pack of peas in the fridge again he strolled around grabbing the packet of chips from the mounds of groceries.

My eyes trained instantly on his still bruised and cut knuckles. The bruises seemed to have gotten worse from before as they had shifted into a deeper purple colour and his cuts were bleeding a little more.

He spun around wordlessly and ambled back to the game room. Fiona doesn't question him nor does he acknowledge her. I sighed slipping from my seat on the barstool before looking at Fiona, "Do you have a first aid kit?" I questioned.

 _If Brandon was going to be stubborn, well news flash, I'm just as stubborn._

Fiona nodded before sauntering to the lengthy cupboard on the side before taking out a small box with a red cross printed on it. Smiling thankfully I took a hold of the box, before spinning around and trudging confidently to the game room.

The game room, was just as big as the rest of the house with a long curved tv inhabiting the largest wall followed by an L-shaped sofa stretching around the rest of the room. Under the tv was a wooden cabinet with it's arms wide out like it's spilled it's guts. Several gaming devices blurted out from the shelves matching the rest of the dark colours interior.

Brandon sat on the couch lazily, one hand draped over the back of the sofa while he sat in a dismantled lazy shape. His senses instantly caught my presence but he didn't look up at me. Assuring myself I was brave enough, I sauntered forward to the couch casually.

His eyes snapped to me for a few seconds before they went back to the football game airing on the tv. "What?" He questioned, it wasn't harsh or demanding, more tired to say the least.

"Look, you need to clean your cuts," I told him firmly even though my eyes were too busy raping every part of his now covered body. A gentle blue t-shirt hugged him lightly as he sat on the sofa, sipping an energy drink.

"No, I'm good just as I am. I'm used to it, so just leave," He told me flat out not even making eye contact.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I hissed playfully trying to lighten his mood. Gently his eyes followed down from my feet up to my face before the corners of lips quirked upwards slightly.

 _He was actually smiling._

This was the second time and I'm not going to rain on his parade by lying so I have to admit, he has a beautiful smile. Even if it was just a small one, it made me smile also. He should smile more, or else it'll ruin that handsome face.

 _God, I have to get my hormones under control!_

Taking his small smile as an answer I plonked myself onto the sofa beside him, before placing the first aid kit beside me. "Give me your hand," I commanded lightly.

Clicking his tongue unwillingly he shifted over, giving me his bruised hand lazily. His cuts were worse from the pea bag but never the less he was stoic as ever. I fetched out the bacterial wipes before gently nursing his hand.

"Can I ask you something?" He quizzed curiously staring at me tend to his wounds. I nodded, my eyes busily trained on the cuts. "Why do you care so much?"

I gazed up at him, staring back at me with utmost curiosity, "Because I have a right to," i told him blankly before wrapping up the cuts on his hand.

"Well you shouldn't, I know your just trying to change me for the better but it's not going to work so don't waste your time," He replied pointedly.

I rolled my eyes, packing up the first aid kit to it's original form, "Who said anything about changing you?" I raised my brow sarcastically, "This relationship isn't even real, so I'm not wasting my time,"

Even though it hurt to say that, i knew it was true. We'll never be anything more than a fake couple.

With that, I spun around and walked off, not even analysing his reaction or even waiting for him to reply.

* * *

Dinner was set once Jake came home from work and until that point I manoeuvred around the house helping Fiona here and there. Brandon remained in the game room, coming out occasionally to dig out some snacks but that was it.

As soon as Fiona got everything ready, I claimed a seat on the dinner table in front of her as she called down Jake and Brandon. Jake grabbed a seat beside his wife as Brandon sauntered in lazily. I eyed him carefully as he yawned slightly before unpredictably, taking a seat on the chair beside me on my left.

 _Of course, showing off the fake relationship._

He fixed himself up before passing a small smile, which i obviously returned with much fakery. "So, how are you Stella?" Jake questioned in an attempt to strike up a conversation.

"Oh you know, the usual," I nodded as Brandon passed me the bowl of pasta after pouring half the bowl onto his plate. _Man this boy's a pig._

Jake smiled at me genuinely as I returned it. "So how's school for you?"

"Pretty good," I smiled reaching over to retrieve the bowl of meatballs. "Honestly my maths is a little dodgy," I admitted sheepishly, going back to my seat, before I accidentally knocking my napkin from my side. I didn't give it the slightest glance even though I registered in my head that it fell to my left as i popped some meatballs into my plate,

"Ms Daniels, my maths teachers, decided to assign me a tutor, since I'm so bad at it," I jested and the older couple laughed. Smiling unconsciously I reached for the napkin that fell as I stared at Jake and Fiona.

Once I grabbed the thin piece of fabric, I gently pulled on it, only it didn't come to me so I grasped it tighter pulling on it. Before I could look down at the cause of my napkin to stall, Brandon who sat beside me grunted loudly.

 _Wait what?_

I raised an eyebrow before gazing to my side at him, who stared back at me with a wide eyed expression, Fiona and Jake were too wrapped up in their own conversation to notice. Both our eyes travelled down my arm which i had sent out to get my napkin. My eyes doubled upon realisation, my fingers which were suppose to get the napkin had instead grasped around the fabric of Brandon's loose shorts, dangerously close to his little _friend_ as i had frozen in mid tug.

 _Holy mother of…_

My face fell in disgust as I reeled my hand back like a whip. _Oh my fudge-cakes…EW!_

Before i had a chance to scream, run to the kitchen and drown my hand in some anti-bacterial liquids, Fiona piped up, cutting me off short, "Tell me dear I've been wanting to know how you two got together,"

Brandon gazed up from me to Fiona, and his fork slipped out of his grasp, clattering it's way to the floor. I shot him an unsure look before turning back to his parents, "Well, it was sort of an unexpected thing." I choked up nervously as both Fiona and Jake stared at me expectedly. Brandon ducked himself under the table to retrieve his fork leaving me stranded alone.

Composing myself I opened my mouth about to fabricate some legit lies. But my body froze mid way as a ticklishly warm sensation travelled up my leg. _Crap-balls Brandon._ "It hap-happened…" I stuttered out as whatever he was doing travelled up past my knee. A loud lustful moan crawled it's way up my throat as I almost let it slip, but managed to contain myself.

 _God what the hell?! Does he want to be exposed?!_

I gazed down at my leg, glaring lividly at Brandon, who was crouched over under the table, giving me a dramatic wink has his fingers skidded gently across my thighs.

"Brandon," I mouthed to him, "Stop," He shook his head with a silent chuckle as his fingers skidded to the side, crawling over my inner thigh.

"Stella? You alright?" Fiona questioned, her eyebrows furrowed in concern. _Thank god his parents are oblivious._ Brandon finally sat up straight, fork in one hand as his other hand rested dangerously close on my thigh.

I nodded breathlessly shooting him a glare before turning to speak to his parents again, "Well I…urgh…um…" I choked on my spit as his hand started moving again, fingers working diligently on my inner thigh, brushing up higher and higher.

"Brandon…" I gritted out clenching my fists over the spoon to stop myself from moaning.

"Yes Sunshine," He raised an eyebrow, looking at me innocently.

This boys hands were so freaking skilled, he kept massaging despite my protesting glares, making my body grow hotter. _Fudge._ "Stop it," I hissed quietly at him as he flashed me another playful smirk.

"Stella? What's wrong?" Jake called forth my attention as Brandon's hand came to a sudden halt and I blushed lightly, my ears ringing hot at the sensation i felt at his touch…I actually wanted him to touch me like that, as if I was lusting him.

 _What in the world of unicorns is wrong with me?!_

"I asked for her help," Brandon cut in for me smoothly, since I was too busy calming my blush, before passing me a 'play along' look. "I was lacking to keep my grades up, and coach was surely going to kick me out of the team,"

I nodded awkwardly, averting my eyes from Brandon to his parents, "So I tutored him to get his grades up…"

"and a few weeks later I asked her out, I knew she was the one," He lied fluidly as I forced out my best grin despite the little scenario that went on earlier.

"He can be really romantic, if he tries," I added giving him a smile.

"You bring out the best in me _Sunshine_ ," he leaned over, placing a light kiss on the apple of my cheek in order to milk the act further. Fiona and Jake gazed at each other exchanging looks before before Fiona burst into a series of gushes. Brandon gazed at me, giving me a relieved smirk - _since that's all he does_ \- as I mirrored it with a smile.

Jake looked at us proudly before turning to his wife with another knowing look. I sighed internally before digging into my pasta once again. The rest of dinner went smooth except for occasionally questions and what not. While Brandon flicked through his phone lazily, his empty plate in front of him, I did most of the talking.

Fiona was the first to get up collecting up the finished plates, "Here let me help you with that," I insisted, picking up my own plate as well as Brandon's.

"It's fine Stella, I can manage, for now, you should have a wash," She smiled as Jake finished up his dinner. I gave them both quizzical looks before looking down at Brandon, whom gazed up at me curiously, but still apathetic.

"Well I called you mother and told her your staying for the night," She grinned making me internally scream in horror. Brandon on the other hand looked throughly amused with the arrangements.

"That really wasn't necessary Fiona, I don't want to be of a burden" I told her kindly trying to look as presentable as possible while I was rolling around crying inside. Sure the Wests were a lovely family to stay over with but it's just little problem they have also known as their freaking son!

"Nonsense, you already ate dinner with us, so why not stay the night, plus we've already arranged a few extra blankets and pillows in Luke's room," Jake replied casually and my mouth fell. _They were expecting me to sleep in Brandon's room?!_

"No I-"

Fiona clicked her tongue, shaking her head in denial leaving no room for argument. "It's no trouble Stella, really," She nodded assuringly. _It's not that I'm worried about._ , "Luke's probably got a few extra clothes, go upstairs and have a shower hun,"

"Fiona really I-"

"Luke, take your girlfriend upstairs and lend her some clothes," She instructed going back to gathering up the dirty dishes and bowls. Brandon blinked at me for a few seconds as I frantically shook my head stiffly, just as I suspected a lazy smirk washed over his face.

 _Great, just freaking great!_

"Come on _Sunshine_ ," He grinned smugly, taking my hand in his large one before tugging me behind him like a rag doll. Fiona and Jake smiled at the both of us in adoration as I plastered a fake as twitch of the lips on my face.

Once we were both out of ear shot and safely funnelled in his huge room, I glared at him lividly. "What the hell was that at the dinner table?!" I snapped rudely as he slammed the door shut to his bedroom behind him. His bedroom was as spacious and glorious as I last remember it, but a lot cleaner. "We're you trying to get yourself exposed?!"

He chuckled giving me a defiant smirk, "It's called revenge Sunshine,"

"Revenge!?" I burst out exasperated, "What i did was an accident! You were purposely trying to annoy me,"

"So what if I was?" He jutted his chin out childishly and I glared at him.

 _He's so so…difficult! Urgh!_

"Y-You can do that! We're not actually dating so you have no right to touch me!" I huffed, trying to shove down the looming thoughts of him massaging my leg under the table.

Rolling his eyes he strolled around to his seemingly large walk in closet, digging around to find something. "As if I'd actually sleep with you, your not my _fuck_ type,"

I didn't know what came over me but what he said kind of stung. Sure sleeping with Brandon was definitely a no brainer move, but I was offended that he was differing me from other girls. I mean, it's not like I have a gnome down there or anything!

I sat down on his less messier bed, staring around his room curiously trying to ignore all thoughts of what happened at the dinner table,"I still can't believe you're okay with me staying," I went for a different approach.

He shrugged tugging out a pair of shorts, a hoodie and a towel. Straightening up from his search he made his way to me, handing over the attire apathetically. "Well, I'm more than okay with the fact that you are on _my_ bed," He teased and I shot up straight, patting down a crawling blush.

 _Bipolar. I knew it!_

 _and didn't he just say he was never going to sleep with me?_

Rolling my eyes I shot him a mean glare, before snatching the clothes from his grasp and storming to his bathroom. I didn't even spare him a glance as I slammed the door shut, having a gaze around his bathroom.

It was decorated plainly in marble and had everything a typical high school boy requires to freshen himself. My eyes wandered out to all the body sprays and deodorants his bathroom housed.

 _None of them were a pineapple fragrance._

Curiously, I peeked over at the line of body washes he seems to own, until my eyes landed on one damp yellow, close to finishing bottle in particular.

 _Pineapple._

Grinning to myself I took a quick wash, not forgetting to use up his pineapple body wash as I did so. Pulling on the large hoodie, as it fell generously over my thighs I pulled on the shorts too, tying the drawstring extra tight so it doesn't slip off, I exited the bathroom.

The entire room was dark, except for a dimly lit nightlight on Brandon's bedside table. By the looks of it, he must've fallen asleep. Sighing loudly to myself I made my way to the couch he had in his room, about to settle in and sleep when I saw the blankets and pillows that were laid out on it.

 _So he makes a lady sleep on the couch, and yet makes it comfortable for her._

 _Unbelievable._

Gingerly I slid myself under the warm blanket that consisted a familiar comforting smell. _Brandon Pineapple._ God, it's turning out to be my favourite scent now. Shifting over I buried my nose in the pillow, surprisingly enjoy Brandon scent it was encased in.

Today has been quite a hectic day to be honest and I got to learn more about the qualities that make up Brandon West, other than player ways and devilish looks.

Hopefully I do at least make a commendable impact on his behaviour.

 _At least._

* * *

 ** _Hiya gang._** **Not that I haven't re-read this because I kept going back and redoing it. The ending is a bit rushed yeh, sorry.**

 **So yeh, Olivia Huh? Does she seem bitchy or nice. Tbh I haven't figure that out myself either. All in good time everything will fall together.**

 **Anyways, I have this one gal-friend and she reads this book (surprisingly) shout outs to you girly!**

 **Read❖Review❖Fave**

 **-CB**


	17. Chapter 17: Avoiding and Storage Rooms

**Hey munchkins, I'm back! After a longish period of being in a writing-coma (if such a thing exists) But most of this chapter is dedicated to one of my real life best friends, because she keeps denying that this 'guy' likes her, when he obviously does. Like obviously! DUHHH. Anways, she apparently 'hates' him, but we all know you're in love with him girly. *wink***

* * *

Yesterday was officially one of the worst days that has ever come across my life.

I cringed just thinking about it while I shuffled along the corridor, books hugged tightly to my chest as I walked to my class gazing about furtively. Yes. I was was avoiding someone.

Who?

Ha. Brandon.

 _Obviously._

I can't bear to see the boy after yesterdays events so might as well distance our relationship a bit. I'm sure he wouldn't notice, Brandon is a player, it's not like he's find difference in one girl. I think? It was 4th period and I had officially managed to avoid him all day since he dropped me off in the morning to school.

I've seen him around the place, here and there hanging with his friends but I always took a U-turn when I caught sight of him. Hopefully he's too stupid to notice I was avoiding him and decides to let it pass.

Strutting over to my last class for today which in this case was P.E after changing into gym clothes that is. Most of my class had already gathered in the gym in their outfits until something dreadful dawned to me.

Brandon was in this class.

It was one of the only classes he ever attended since he needed the training to be in the football team and plus Brandon was an athletic person. Well fudge me then.

 _Time to go stealth mode Stella!_

Crouching down, I shuffled over to the large group of girls, my eyes roaming around until they caught sight of Brandon's gang standing a little distance away in shorts and a sweat top. God his body looks really fit. And those shorts do a really good job of showing of his back-

 _Now's not the time to eye-rape him! You're ninja Stella! Not hormonal teen Stella!_

"Alright class, today's training is apart of the fitness curriculum we have planned. Get into groups and start off at one station each till we switch," Our gym teacher, or otherwise known as our school football coach blared his whistle, explaining the idea today. None of my friends were in this class, so who was I gonna group with?

"You're…uh…Brandon West's girlfriend right?"

Wait what?

I spun around about to deny the question, when i froze staring stupidly at the girl who had asked me. She was fit and perfectly tan, her brunette blonde hair that was usually cascading down her back was now tied in a high-ponytail much like mine and her emerald green outfit matched perfectly with her eyes.

Flora Linphea.

"Uhh.. Hey?" I waved at her awkwardly, a little surprised to see her, a popular pretty girl talking to me? The weirdo.

She smiled, her dimpled prominent on her cheeks, "I'm Flora. Our boyfriends are best friends," She winked and my brain was slowly processing things.

She was dating Helia! That raven haired guy in Brandon's group! That makes sense.

"Stella," I nodded before gazing behind her at her group with were completely minding their own business. Not.

"Join our group," She gestured to the gang of girls staring at me curiously, "C'mon," I nodded once again, dumbly following her to the first activity. It was pretty easy, consisting of the tyres you're meant to hop onto, following the trail of em. Not bad.

The whistle blew and everyone had started their activities. I grinned, thoroughly enjoying this as each of my team members gracefully took the trail, until I felt a stare burn the back of my head. Again.

Curiously I gazed over my shoulder, my eyes locking with a pair of familiar hash brown eyes. Brandon stood a few activities away, at the end of his line as he glared at me. Crab-cakes!

I was suppose to go stealth!

I snapped my head back to the front so fast I'm sure I had gotten whiplash. Since it was my turn now, I tried my best to ignore Brandon scorching holes again as I hopped along the tyres, before jogging back to the front again.

The whistle blew once again and we were shifting to the next activity. This time, much closer to Brandon's group.

Stealth Stella! Stealth mode!

Even then I couldn't help but answer his glare as I turned to stare back at him. "What?" I mouthed finally growing tired of my head being holed.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He mouthed back and I pretended I didn't know english before turning away, not wanting to answer his questions.

It went on like that, with each activity our groups distance was getting shorter and he kept trying to get my attention or talk to me. I acted like I was retarded and illiterate, trying to get as far away from him as possible. By the time all the activities had cleared up, Brandon had I think given up on trying to get me to talk. which was good, because every freaking time his mouth moved I think of the kiss!

 _Kill me._

Period 4 was over as soon as the bella rang and I sighed, knowing I had to walk home because I was ditching Brandon. "Oh Stella," I froze, spinning around to see the coach standing there with a grin on his face. Huh?

"You know me?" I blurted out stupidly. Oh wait. I was Brandon's 'girlfriend', of course his coach would know me. "Nevermind,"

"Could you put back the rest of the equipment?" He requested, gesturing to the cones and small lightweight things still sitting on the floor as the gym was clearing up and people were heading home.

"Sure," I shrugged, strolling over to pick them up to place them in the storage room down the hall. As I bent down to pick up all the cones, my eyes trained on Brandon, who was confidently making his way towards me from his group. A determined look sketched on his face.

 _Crap!_

Grabbing the cones quickly, I pretended not to see him as I tried to speed out to the storage room. I had successfully made it out of the gym as I speed-walked down the hall, pushing past random people with Brandon hot on my heels. "Sunshine, wait!"

Screw me please.

I slowed down, letting him catch up as I pasted the most fakes smile across my face, "Oh hey,"

"Are you avoiding me or something?" He questioned flatly as we walked to the storage room.

"No," I spat out too quickly, my eyes darted around nervously, "Of course not,"

"You're definitely avoiding me," he concluded, defiantly tailing me as I carried the cones by myself, walking to the storage room. "Why?"

"Why what?" I shot back.

"Why are you avoiding me?!"

"I'm not avoiding you!" I shouted and twisted the storage room knob, before flicking on the light into the small shelved room. My eyes searched the floor for the small door stopper thing, that had somehow magically gone missing, "Please hold the door open,"

"Why?"

"Because it only opens from the outside and the stopper isn't here," He nodded, holding out the door for me as he continued to further bug me.

"So why did you walk away from me when I saw you in the hallway?" He questioned smugly.

"B-Beacuse!" _I'm obviously avoiding you._ "Because I forgot my textbook in the classroom!" I fibbed through my teeth and dropped the cones into the little tub of them.

"It was after lunch!" _Darn it._

I gritted my teeth trying to rapidly come up with a better excuse as I stretched myself to place back all the skipping ropes onto the top shelf. "Well I-"

 _Creak._

 _Crap. Crap. Double Double._

The shelf leaned towards me a little as my stomach accidentally hit the unstable holder. Quickly I placed my weight on it, trying to get it back in it's original position. My eyes widened as the shelf started getting heavier on my body as I gently tried to stable it back. The heavier it got, the harder it was for me to keep it up, until my arms gave out of me…

I shrieked loudly waiting for everything to come crashing down onto me. Oh here it comes. Brace yourself Stella for months of being hospitalised. Teenage girl, crushed under monster shelf. Geez. Only it didn't happen.

Nothing happened actually.

Silence.

Curiously I peeked up, finding Brandon, my apparent hero, tower over me as he settled the shelf back down. "You okay?" He questioned, concern surprisingly etched across his face as he hefted me back onto my feet.

"Y-Yeah, just a-a little shaken up," I admitted sheepishly rubbing my hair. He stood in front of me, a small smile on his face as I got ready to place aside my pride and thank him.

 _Click._

My smile sank from my face upon hearing the sound and my head whiplashed to the door.

Closed.

Fudge.

"No No!" I cried stumbled to the door as i slammed my fists against the wood. "Let me oooooooouuuuttt!" I howled banging my fists over and over again.

"Just open the door," Brandon piped in stupidly and I turned to glare at him.

"What part of 'it opens from the outside' don't you understand?" I gritted out proceeding to smack myself against the door like a crazed animal. "We're trapped until someone find us!"

"Well that isn't so bad," He shrugged nonchalantly taking a seat on the floor beside a tub of tennis balls. I rolled my eyes at him before pulling out my phone to try and contact someone.

No signal.

Fudge me.

I groaned and went back to plan A of smash my hands against the door to get the attention of at least someone.

After a few moments, my hands were getting sore and the school was possibly clear up by now. Turning back my eyes searched the storage room for an escape route or possibly something big enough to break down a door, excluding Brandon himself.

"God Sunshine, why do you desperately want to leave?" Brandon quipped chucking a tennis ball against the wall before catching it as it bounded back and repeating.

"Because unlike you, I want to get home!" I shot back picking up a hockey stick and gazing back at the door. If I break this trying to get out I'd get in a heap of trouble for damaging school property and that was a no go.

In case you were wondering, there was a little window carved up high on the wall that gave a nice view of a tree outside, but it was too small for us to fit through and no one ever came around the back of the school to see the window or us.

"Brandon what are I going to do?" I questioned desperately looking back at him.

"Me?" He winked back, wagging his eyebrows suggestively and I gave him a flat look.

"You are repulsive,"

"Hey, Hey, don't hate the game is you choose to play it," He quoted back smartly as i glared back at him. "Just sit down and wait for someone to find us,"

"That will take ages! What if we're here forever! What if we grow old here and yet no one finds us!" I panicked, "I don't want to die with you!"

"Ouch," He grinned pretending to be offended, "Mind you, I am great after life company."

I rolled my eyes and took a seat beside him, leaving a little gap between us obviously as i rubbed my sore hands against my jeans. "Let's play a game," He suggested, "While we wait,"

"What game?"

"Where we see if I'm able to turn you on," he smirked and I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Hell no," I yelled, pulling my knees up to my chest as I stared at at ground quietly. "In case you're wondering, you don't turn me on," _Lies._

He chuckled smugly, "Oh please, I bet you think of me every night, about the sinful things you can do to me,"

"Like run you over with a bus?" I suggested rudely, "Cuz gee that would be a sin I'd love to commit,"

"Touché Sunshine," He smirked, leaning back against the wall.

Silence hung over us for a while as Brandon continued to smack the tennis ball against the wall until it rebounded back and he repeated. "Can I ask you something?" I questioned, breaking the silence.

"You already did," He quipped, "But go on."

"Why did you chose me as you're fake girlfriend?"

He looked at me weirdly, "I already told you, you just happened to be there,"

"is that really it?" He nodded looking at the wall for a second before looking back at me. "I just happened to be there? What is Kimberly happened to be there, would you have chosen her?"

"Kimberly is too clingy, I needed someone who hates me, so breaking up with them and getting them to play along with the act would be easy, because I hate real relationships," He shook his head quietly, "I got out of a pretty bad one and am hoping to never date again," He was talking about Olivia.

I blinked at him for a moment before I did possibly the most stupidest thing I can do at this state. I stuck my hand out and placed it smack bang on his warm chest. I closed my eyes, feeling his heart beat's rhythm against my hand. "What are you doing?" He quizzed looking at me puzzled.

"I'm checking if you have a heart," I smiled, retracting my hand away from the warmth, "And congratulations Brandon West, you're not a heartless person,"

He chuckled loudly and I couldn't help but grin, "You know, you haven't changed much from when I last saw you," He stated, studying my face for an uncomfortably long time.

"Oh yeah? when was this?"

"When we were 6, actually I was older." He quipped, "I always knew you as that weird chick I was forced to hang out with that had a lot of weird obsessions, one of mismatched socks and a fear of spiders,"

I stared at him quietly, motioning him to continue seeing as I don't remember much before the age of 8 of so. "Anything else?"

"I labelled you a huge burden back then, you'd always cry at the little things and always got me into trouble." _I remember that._ "And you broke my arm by forcing me to catch you when you jumped off that damn apple tree,"

"I didn't force you okay?" I mumbled trying to hide a smile at the memory, "I was just scared I'd fall off an hurt myself,"

"Yeah, instead you hurt me,"

"Sorry." I murmured staring at my hands. Another really awkward silence washed over as I restrained myself from meeting his gaze, until he spoke.

"Hey Stella," He called forth my attention as I stared up at him, sitting beside me.

He was so close.

His face was mere inches away from mine as he leaned forwards. So close. My eyes trained effetely on his lips, bringing back memories of kissing him yesterday as I shifted a bit. He drew nearer, his mouth parting as the hot minty air escaped against my face, heating my cheek.

"Stella…" he whispered quietly as he leaned past my lips. Wait what? I swear it looked like he was going to kiss me. I gazed at the side of his face confusedly as he grunted, his lips brushing against my ear. "Sunshine…"

"What?" i questioned breathlessly.

"I need…"

"You need?" I repeated growing confused by the second as he went on. His breathing getting heavier and ragged.

"I need to…"

"What?"

"I need to piss," Brandon chocked out desperately. My eyes widened as they traveled down his crouched formed to the way he was clutching his private area.

"What!?" I shouted, bounding away from him in disgust. Brandon squeezed his eyes shut as he bit his lip, staring around in anguish. "Ew gross!"

"Fuck I need to piss!" He shouted getting up and crossing his legs to stop to flow before he pees his pants. "Hurry up and find me a bucket!"

"Ew no! You're not peeing in a bucket!"

"Then are you going to hold your mouth open for me?" He questioned sarcastically as I shivered in disgust at the thought. Bleh. "Hurry up and find something! A cup! a bucket! Anything!"

I ran in desperation, searching the equipment for anything for Brandon to pee in. Anything at all, until I found an empty bottle of gatorade stuck in-between the shelves. the mouth of the bottle was pretty big, I'm sure he can pee in this, "What about this?" I question holding it up.

"Are you insane?! My dick will get stuck!" _Seriously?_

I groaned, continued to search for something until my eyes caught sight on the little window! "Brandon! Pee out the window!" I gestured towards the decently sized window that i could fit both my arms through.

"Sunshine, do you want my dick to get stuck or something?" he questioned seriously, clutching his groin to refrain from peeing.

"Your little friend isn't that big!" i shouted back. Brandon cocked his head back, giving me a feigned offended look.

"No! my _little friend_ is huge!" He snapped back, biting his lip as he clenched his legs again, "Sunshine, don't ever insult something you're going to enjoy in the future like that!" I swear if he wasn't on the verge of peeing I would've castrated him. Rolling my eyes, i picked up a few cubical shapes, setting them up for him to climb onto in order to reach the window.

"Hurry up and pee!" I barked, gesturing to the little tower I had built for him to stand and pee on. Passing me a glare he trudged over awkwardly before climbing little stair case until his middle area was able to reach the window.

I stood beside the tower holding onto the top tub, incase it wobbles or something, I don't have to deal with an injured Brandon either. I turned my head to look away from him as the zip of his pants sounded. "See Sunshine, it's huge!"

"Shut up and pee!"

I glared at the wall waiting for him to finish up his business. "Hey Sunshine?"

"What?" I snapped getting irritated at his constant bugging.

"Don't move…"

No! I hate when people tell me this! It definitely means theres a spider somewhere! A spider! Fudge! "Brandon get it off!" I whispered furiously, trying to stand still, but I was shaking instead.

In case you haven't noticed, I have a great fear of spiders.

"I said don't move!"

"No please get it off!"

"I haven't even zipped up my pants yet! Just wait!" He shouted and I could hear him struggle with his jeans.

"Get it off!" I cried, my whole body shaking. Out of fear I accidentally let go of the tub Brandon was standing on, causing the entire tower to wobble.

"Fuck! Hold the tub!" He yelled back as the tower shook violently. My eyes doubled in size as the entire things started to lose balance, along with Brandon. His unbelievable weight came crashing down on me along with the tubs as we landed in a heap on the floor, me underneath him.

I shivered, peeking through to see him on all fours on top of me, glaring daggers at my curled figure. "Is the spider gone?" He rolled his eyes but nodded anyways as I released a sigh of relief, dropping my head on the floor.

God, I'm alive.

Smiling in solace, I made an attempt to get up until I was violently shoved back onto the ground, with Brandon still hovering over me. "Hey! Get off!"

He grunted, keeping me locked on the floor, "Close your eyes," He requested simply.

"What are you playing at?! Let me up!"

"Sunshine just close your eyes," he demanded like the rude bastard he is. Furrowing my eyebrows in a crease over my forehead, I did as he asked anyways.

"So what now?" I questioned, eyes closed as I listened out for anything. All I heard was a little of fabric ruffling and his hands shuffling around.

Until I heard it…

The sound of his pants zipping up…

* * *

 **So hey, long time no write. I think. meh.**

 **But I got something done! Yay. I know, I was pobabaly labelled dead for the last few weeks, but I'm alive and I really have nothing to say for the author's note, so um...ciao?**

 **Donuts,**

 **~CB**


	18. Chapter 18: Braided Hair and Unicorns

**LOL. I have no life. I think already made that pretty clear. Anyways, if you haven't noticed most authors (Me) are single loners. This is where they get their ideas from cuz they fantasise ALOT. Mostly about hot models, but hey. We're weirdos.**

* * *

"Hey, Kids! Find some place else to do your dirty work!"

I groaned, groggily peeling my eyes apart to see the bright light that instantly stung my eyes. God, how long was I trapped in that wretched for? Days? Months? Even years! Actually, what year is it? My dark surroundings started materializing and slowly that old gym cleaning janitors figure appeared at my gaze. Yawning a bit, I pulled my head back from my slanted little pillow and rubbed my eyes trying to rid them of sleep.

 _Hold up._

Pillow?

I squeaked, bounding away from a passed out Brandon West, who's shoulder I was using as a substitute pillow. He stirred a bit and gently pried his eyes open, glaring openly at the janitor who had disturbed his sleep. "The hell do you want?" He snapped tiredly.

The old janitor looked a little taken back from his rude outburst and I took the moment to send him an apologetic look, "What time is it, sir?" I quizzed politely. The old man shot Brandon a dirty looking before gazing at his wristwatch.

"6:45 pm," He answered plainly, before gesturing us to the door, "Now scram,"

Brandon rolled his eyes rudely before hefting himself up from his crouched position on the floor, before storming out wordlessly. Quickly I scrambled up to my feet and followed him in silent pursuit as we walked to his car.

"Great, we were in there for over 4 or so hours," He spat, seating himself into his car, "Thanks a bunch," Great! Bastard Brandon was back. How nice.

"Me?! What the hell? Are you bipolar?!" I yelled angrily, knowing he was blaming me now, "You're the one who let go of the door!"

"Yeah, if you hadn't stupidly knocked over the shelf!"

"You followed me there in the first place!"

"Well, you shouldn't have avoided me over something as stupid as a kiss!" He snapped rudely and I glared out the window. He had figured out why I was walking away from him every time I saw him, "How many times do I have to tell you, it means nothing to me?!"

"Of course, it doesn't mean anything to you, you asshole!" I snarled back, reaching my fuming point. After all that at the storage room, he has the nerve to yell at me. Freaking bastard. "Unlike you, I was hoping to give my first kiss to someone I actually cared for!"

He gave me a black look and I shot eye daggers back at him as he started up the car without another word. The entire ride home was silent except for the soft whirring of the car engine and the wind whistling by. By the time The car had leisurely parked outside my driveway, I was eagerly out to get away from bipolar Brandon.

Until I stopped dead in my tracks.

The front door of my house was wide open and the light of the living room was out. Mom never turns that light off when she's around, and she's the only one with a key. "Stella what the hell it's freezing outside, get indoors," Brandon yelled from the open window of the car and I slowly turned to him, giving way for him to see the eerily open front door and he went completely blank.

"Yeah," I glared at him spinning back on my heels heading for the house. My mother could be in danger for all I know, I'm not standing here with a dickhead. Before I could make a move into the house, Brandon latched onto my forearm, propelling me back to his side. I squeaked at the sudden jerk back before scowling at him. "What the hell is your problem!?"

"Are you fucking insane?" He whisper-yelled. "You could get badly hurt if someone's there,"

"And you care?"

"Cause I don't want to lose my 'girlfriend'" He smirked walking ahead of me. Glaring daggers at him, I followed behind. The house was dark, with just the sinking sunlight dying out from the windows as we entered quietly.

"Mom?" I called, cupping my hands around my mouth to yell out for her, "Mom where are you?"

"Will you shut up?!" Brandon hissed taking cautious steps forward, "Just let the trespasser know where we are, why don't you?"

I pursed my lips and glowered at him, growing deeply tired with his constant snapping. Sure he was angry for x and y reasons, but he should've just shut up and left me if he really didn't want to be here. Jesus.

Finally reaching my anger peak, I shoved him aside and stormed further into the house, towards the only light that was on. In the kitchen. If some asshole decided to break into my house, why not kill me now? Nothing could get worse than Brandon West.

As I made my way mindlessly towards the kitchen, before Brandon could do anything another tall silhouette appeared at the door…

 _Wait I was kidding, Don't kill me now!_

The figure took at step forward, it's hand reach out as if to touch me or something I shrieked in fright. This is the scene where the stupid blonde girl gets killed in a horror movie.

"Stella!" I panicked, hearing several voices yelling out my name in the dark before I was jerked back violently.

Suddenly the light flicked on in the living room, illuminating the entire scene as it was. My eyes were wide in fright as I was weirdly cocooned within Brandon's safe grasp, my back against his chest with his arms around me. My mom stood at the door, her hand on the living room light in her work uniform and her eyes wide.

Wait. The kitchen!

My eyes snapped back to the silhouette by the door and a surge of anger coursed through me upon recognition.

My father.

Silence drowned the entire room as I fisted my hands in annoyance, glaring at my father. "What are you doing here?" My mom hissed from the living room door, completely opposite from him.

"I came home," He answered simply and I felt myself bite my lip from lashing out and doing something rash. But I couldn't instead I gazed helplessly at my mom because neither of us could kick him out, knowing Brandon was here.

"Well," I breathed out a deep sigh that I had been holding onto before giving him a tight smile, "Welcome home dad," I greeted him stiffly, not wanting Brandon to catch onto things. My family problems were mine, not his.

"And who's that?" My father questioned, eyeing Brandon suspiciously as I was still wrapped in his grasp. Brandon's cold posture vanished, and his smirk wiped across his face once again. Great there goes his bipolar issue.

I opened my mouth to reply before Brandon cut him, taking his arm down lower from my waist, "Her man," He smirked casually, planting a frisky kiss against my cheek.

 _I swear I could kill him right then and there._

"Her man," My father repeated oddly, before looking to my awfully proud mom looking between us two.

 _Kill me, please._

Brandon hummed in confirmation, "We've been dating for quite a while now, didn't you know Mr. Solaria?" I gritted my teeth, planting the heel of my foot onto his, signaling him to shut up, "We're like this now," He smirked, looking the least bit affected as he showed his crossed fingers with a smug grin.

 _Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!_

"And you are?"

"Brandon West. A-class future businessman, Quarterback of the football team and you're daughter's boyfriend," He sniggered, offering a mock salute to my dad, who's eyes lit at the words businessman. I felt myself rolling my eyes at that, I wasn't 'dating' Brandon because he was rich, that was the least of my concerns.

"Well son, are you staying for the night?" My dad asked, a sinister grin on his face and I glared at him, feeling disgusted.

"I hope to," Brandon replied with a snicker.

"Well, you're welcome to stay Brandon," My mom cut in, appearing beside us with a warm smile.

"Why thank you Mrs. Solaria," Brandon grinned buttering up my parents before turning to smirk at me as I gave him a sarcastic smile. This was in a way good. If Brandon was around my dad would want to keep this civil reputation so he won't do anything ominous to cause trouble.

"Well then, excuse us," I told my mom, before involuntarily clutching Brandon's hand and dragging him to my bedroom. Brandon grinned smugly, all his vexation drowned out as I shoved him into my room, slamming the door behind us.

"Damn, Sunshine, if you wanted to do me so desperately, you should've just asked," He winked, launching himself comfortably onto my bed.

"What is with you?" I whisper shrieked in annoyance as he raised an eyebrow, "You're so bipolar!"

He scoffed, fanning himself out on my bed, "But I don't see you kicking me out,"

I gazed down at the floor for a moment before looking back up at him. I didn't want to tell him I actually needed him here to keep my house from wrecking havoc. "Typical," He answered himself, kicking off his shoe as they whacked against my wall.

"Hey Hey! Watch my things!" I yelled, tossing his shoes to the corner since he really has no manners. "Why did you want to stay here anyways?"

"It's boring at home, I like hanging out with my girlfriend,"

"Well I don't,"

"So Sunshine, I was thinking," He mused thoughtfully,

"Well, that must've taken some effort," I shot back, cleaning up my desk while I was at it. He glared at me for a moment before going back to carefree.

"Anyways, There's a party this Friday at Nabu's," He explained distractedly playing with my unicorn pillow. "And you're coming,"

"Hold up, when did I agree to this?"

"You don't have a choice," He smirked plainly, pulling my unicorn onto his lap as he poked at its face. "You're coming to the party as my girlfriend, so you're going to be there, like it or not,"

"Why do you desperately want me to come?"

"Because my parents are never going to allow it, unless I have my girlfriend come along," He stated the obvious, tossing my poor unicorn around like a ball. Geez, how did I not see this one coming?

"You can't use me! Therefore I'm not going," I replied crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're crush is going to be there," He grinned smugly, throwing my unicorn into the air before catching it back. Never give this boy a baby. "You know, you're little Lima Bean boy, the one you so badly want to get in with,"

"Excuse me?!" I snapped, glaring at him, though inside I was considering his offer. Liam was going to be there, this might be a good way to set things straight with him and tell him to ignore the whole dating Brandon thing or else tuition is going to be very awkward.

"You're excused,"

 _Oh, how I hate this boy._

"I don't like him in that way!"

"Sure you don't, that why you're reconsidering my offer," He stated calmly.

"I'm reconsidering it, because thanks to you, he hates me,"

"Guys like that aren't worth it sunshine," He snickered squeezing my poor unicorn now, "There's a big difference between jealousy and just plainly hating someone for hanging out with another. Guys like that are sure to leave you in the end,"

"Of course, you'd be a love expert," I rolled my eyes sarcastically. "A real relationship is rare either way,"

"That's why I just hit and quit," He shrugged, placing his hands behind his head as he abandoned my now mangled unicorn. Poor baby, I'll fix you. "You get the pleasure without any pain,"

"But the pain is what makes a person stronger, and their relationship more real," I blurted out, staring at my fingers. I hadn't had a real relationship before, but I had my fair shares of tragic love stories. Brandon was quiet for a moment and I guess he was thinking about Olivia or something.

"Look, relationship are shit. I don't like them. Now quit the sappy talk before we end up spilling our sob stories and braiding each other's hair!" He cut in suddenly with a plain smirk, and I rolled my eyes. Way to ruin it. "I don't do girls because I find their personality cute or something, I do them 'cause they're hot. You are the complete opposite, that's one of the reasons I figured you would be the perfect fake girlfriend. We both want different things means less chance of us actually liking each other, am I right?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I shrugged, figuring he was kind of correct in a way. There's no way I'd be attracted to Brandon West like that, "Right, I'll think about the party,"

"That won't be necessary, you're coming with me, like it or not,"

 _Ugh. Please plant a knife in my chest._

* * *

 **Author's Babble:**

 **This chapter is pretty short cuz I Really just wanted these scene to get over with and their relationship to get more closer. Meh. You have alot of shit coming you're way Darlings. But I'm ending it clichely, cuz let's be real, ain't nothing better than when Duke showed up to Viola's debutant ball or when Wesley abadoned his crown for Bianca and Woody's adorable dumb jock speech to Nell.**

 **Donuts,**

 **-CB**


	19. Chapter 19: Solo Cups and SpongeBob

**Warning****** Me No Re-Read. Lol. -4,169 words-**

* * *

Thursday took off in a breeze and I had to suffer a rather awkward tuition lesson with Liam by the afternoon. I tried to make several conversations like we did before the cafeteria incident, but he'd just steer it back to work.

So Friday came a lot faster than I had initially expected and here I was, draped in a pair of distressed skinny jeans and a plain top standing arms crossed outside in the slowly dimming atmosphere.

"Can't you wear anything sexier?" Brandon quizzed blankly as he drank in my plain appearance.

"No," I replied bluntly, trudging to his car in my beat up converse shoes. I've never actually been to a popular party before, so i had no idea what to wear. I couldn't ask Aisha or Musa because they'd both go into crazy friend mode and doll me up in the most revealing outfit they have and that was the worst thing that could happen to me and my insecure behind.

"You're so plain though," Brandon cut into my thoughts, giving me a weird look as i sat in the passenger seat, staring ahead. "You have a sexy ass, show it off more,"

"No thanks," I told him, ignoring him as he shut my door and strolled around to the drivers seat.

The night Brandon was around was unfamiliarly quiet with my father around, since he was on his best behaviour. The following morning however he had left again like I had expected and yet Brandon hadn't taken notice of anything as we left for school.

"By the way, I'm not a party person," I told him, slicing through the silence. "So I won't drink,"

Brandon bobbled his head slowly with a usual smirk as he stared at the road throughout the ride, "Didn't expect you to,"

Huh?

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means you're not the type to drink so I don't expect you to," He replied plainly as he pulled up into an unfamiliar drive way. The huge double story house was pouring out booming music along with lights and drunk teenagers across the yard. So this was what a teenage party was like. I'm not sure if I liked it.

"I can drink! I just don't want to!" I replied as we undid our seatbelt and Brandon gave me a lazy look.

"Sure you can," He shot back sarcastically before throwing his car door open and took off the party. What the hell is he on about! I can drink! Humph. Even though I shouldn't really take to offence on anything that asshole says, I stupidly did.

Pulling my thoughts together I slid out of the car, making my way cautiously to the house. Several unfamiliar teenagers were passed out in the yard, other making out and just wildly drinking. It got worse inside the house with all the sweaty bodies and deafening music. Jesus Christ.

"Hey beautiful, can I interest you in a drink?" A dark haired guy blocked my path, as he offered me a red solo cup filled with some probably spiked content. My gaze travelled up his arm until they met with his dark eyes and goofy grin. Nabu.

"Oh, no thanks," I smiled pushing the cup back softly.

He clicked his tongue with a grin as he forced the cup back in my grasp, "Don't worry, It's just cola, Brandon already told me you don't drink,"

I furrowed my eyebrows in annoyance at his statement but accepted the cup anyways. "I'm Stella by the way," I told him, since we haven't properly introduced ourselves,

"Nabu and I know," He grinned, showing off all his straight pearly teeth, "You're Brandon's spitfire bombshell,"

 _Bombshell?_

 _Okay i've been called, Brandon's girl, girlfriend and woman but bombshell was new._

"So um…where is Brandon?" I quizzed eyeing the crowd as Nabu leaned against the wall behind us with his cup of alcohol.

"He's probably where the booze is," he shrugged, downing his cup in seconds, "Come on, I gotta fill up my cup so we'll find him," I nodded, following his broad figure as he weaved through the throng of sweaty bodies across the dance floor.

Towards the open kitchen area, there was a table brimmed with random types of alcohol, a spiked punch and scattered red cups everywhere. "There's your man," Nabu pointed with his cup as he undid the lid of a bottle of beer.

I followed his gaze, finding my supposed boyfriend with his arm around two random girls as they shamelessly grinded against him. Find me a bucket to upchuck in please.

Ugh, why did I even waste my time finding him when he was clearly having the time his life.

Jerkface.

Rolling my eyes I decided to get myself some fresh air, and wandered around looking for an exit. Finally managing to weave myself out onto the terrance, my eyes almost instantly zeroed in on the familiar figure seat solely on the grass.

Liam.

He just sat there, staring up the clear starry sky with a red solo cup in his grasp and the entire party booming behind him. He was just the person I came to the party looking for. Shaking my head, I quietly scooted over, plant myself down beside him. "Uh hey," I coughed up quietly when he glance at me confusedly. "Wha-what are you doing out here?"

He shrugged staring back at the sky, "Have a lot to think about,"

I nodded, pursing my lips as I shuffled over a bit more. Both of us were silent for a while as I stared at the little decorative pond a little ways away from us, "Um…about what happened on the other day…" His green grassy eyes instantly snapped to me.

"The fact that you made out with Brandon West," He cut in abruptly making me jump and his eyes softened "I thought you were better than that Stella,"

"I am better than that," I mumbled softly, looking down at the grass beneath us.

"Then how come you're dating a dirty player,"

For some odd reason, I didn't appreciate the fact that he was insulting Brandon like that. Sure he was a player, but he had his reasons and so much more to him than the typical term of a man-whore.

"Look," I stated gazing directly into his eyes, "It's just complicated…" I wanted to tell Liam about this charade we have going. I really wanted Liam to know so he's understand and forgive me.

"Complicated how?"

I groaned, "I don't know," But I couldn't tell him. Not now anyways.

"Look Stell. He's not the best guy out there," _Yeah like I didn't know that._ "I just don't want you getting hurt,"

 _And cue the cooing and heart melting._

"I'm not going to get hurt," I assured him. Of course I won't, this was a fake relationship nothing more. So i don't have to waste my money on extra tubs of Ben and Jerry's and a copy of The Notebook. "Brandon wouldn't do that," I lied, trying to spin the picture that I _loved_ him.

"And what if he does?" Liam question solidly staring at me, "Huh? Then what?"

"I-I don't know,"

"He already broke up with his last girlfriend a few years ago, after vowing to her he loves her," He blurted out, "And now he's dating again as if nothing ever happened,"

He's not dating again. He's in a fake relationship after making it crystal clear he won't ever date for real. That truly opened my eyes to how much Brandon must've loved Olivia. He may be a cheater, a liar and a player, but he must truly love her. The more reason to not get close with him.

I shouldn't've kissed him.

"Stella? Stell?" Liam clicked his fingers, calling me back to reality as I stared at the ground, before getting up. "Hey, where're you-"

"Sorry, I have to go," I shook my head turning on my heel and walked away ignoring him calling my name.

An eruption of anger filled me. I was mad at Brandon for ditching me, for not being able to explain to Liam, for even coming to this party and most of all, I was just mad at myself for doing all the stupid things I've done.

"Hey, you're looking sexy," A random guy purred and I realised I had stormed my way to the kitchen area. "Can I get you a drink?" He smirked, offering me the red solo cup brimmed with god knows what.

I shouldn't.

Fudge that. I want to prove Brandon wrong and get rid of my screwed feelings.

"Actually you can," I smiled back flirtatiously before grabbing the cup. Holding the cup in front of my mouth I look a quick whiff at it's strong scent before taking a look at it once again. "YOLO hey?" I lifted it up as a cheer and downed it fully.

It sizzled in my throat as the substance took it's generous time clawing down my body, giving me an weirdly sensational feeling. I need more. Tossing the cup aside my gaze landed on the table of booze I had seen earlier.

Grinning from ear to ear I quickly skipped over to it, taking a solo cup before picking out a random bottle. "What the hell are you doing?" My eyes flicked briefly to the magenta haired asshole before continuing to undo the lid and pour in my booze.

"Having a drink. Isn't that what you're suppose to do at a party," I raised my eyebrows and placed back the bottle.

"Yeah, for people who can actually drink," He shot back coldly. Well no wonder he and Brandon are friends.

Picking up my cup, I gave him a little wink and tipped the entire cup of content into my mouth. "Well, I'm not one of them then," I chuckled at his expression before brimming another cupful. Riven scoffed at me before sipping his drink.

"So why isn't Brandon controlling his bitch?" Riven questioned bluntly and I shrugged taking in another cup. God I love this feeling. It was as if I had no problems at all and all there was is me and this heavenly drink. "Well this is going to be fun to watch,"

I grinned at his statement before taking in a few more cups, "Take this," Riven flashed me a sinister look in the dark as I grasped a hold of the cup in his hand.

"What's- the….stuff…" I wavered my balance a bit and took a whiff of the drink, feeling it burn my nose.

"It's the strongest one on the house,"

Well dandy.

I grinned lazily giving him a mock cheers before taking in the entire cup. Suddenly I felt really dizzy, as if someone had taken the entire room as shaken it senseless. The music blurred out for a moment and my vision double until Riven spoke up, "How're you feeling?"

"Great!" I beamed, throwing my hands in the air childishly, "I wanna dance!"

"Well you should find you're boyfriend to dance with," Riven chuckled taking a sip of his cup once more.

"Find Brandon…" I murmured to myself slurring my words together, "Great idea!"

"He's by the couch," He directed, pointing at the seats everyone was crowded in. "Go for it,"

I flashed him a smile before wobbling my way there. Geez getting drunk feels good. A random song blared through the speaker, almost deafening me as I stumbled past the dance floor to where Brandon was seated, flirting openly with a bunch of girls.

"Hey Brandon, you're bombshell is here," Nabu hooted from sitting on the arm of the couch. I grinned stupidly at him before stumbling my way over to my supposed boyfriend. He hadn't even noticed my arrival until I staggered straight onto him.

"Brandon!" I squealed gleefully tripping myself into his arm. Brandon's fully sober chocolate gaze snapped to mine in a state of confusion and curiosity as he caught me and the sweet smell of pineapple took over.

 _Why does Brandon smell like pineapple? And How does he manage to keep the scent on him?_

"Stella?" He questioned, hoisting me up by the waist as he stood with me. All the girls that were previously trying to get with him had wandered off leaving just us two and Nabu trifling with some other girls.

"That's ma name!" I grinned stupidly.

"What the hell happened?"

 _Whenever I wear some perfume or body spray it only lasts for a few odd seconds tops._

"I dunno," I mewled, my voice dying out when i thought, "I was just hangin' around and then i got mad…"

 _But Brandon could go through a freaking apocalypse and still smell like a freshly cut pineapple!_

"Why? what happened?" He quizzed looking at me with mixed emotions, one of them happened to be amusement.

 _Ugh, I need another drink._

"That's not important right now," I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck once more, "How 'bout we go somewhere more private!"

"Yeah Brandon! Get in there!" Nabu whooped as he turned to glare at him.

He gazed at me, signalling me he wasn't going to argue with me when Nabu was around. So I had to 'pretend' to date. Meh "C'mon, let's just go upstairs,"

I shook my head with a grin, pulling him back close to me. Damn he smells like pineapples, I want to eat him. "Ohh, upstairs," I nodded knowingly making Brandon roll his eyes as he grabbed my waist, getting me to walk.

My brain had gone down to not functioning at all now, as I stumbled beside Brandon. I had never seen Brandon this focussed him my life, if he ever does focus, this must've been the highest level.

"West," A random guy called out before we even got past the kitchen. Brandon sighed, letting go of me as he clamped hands with the tall blonde boy that had summoned him. Damn, do all these boys look delicious when I'm drunk?

Pouting at the lack of attention from Brandon now, I bobbled back on the balls of my feet like a little kid. I rotated my head randomly staring around the room as I waited for Brandon to finish up with this weirdly hot looking individual, until I caught sight of something.

A pineapple!

It sat perfectly on the kitchen bench in the fruit basket like a centrepiece. So perfect and yellow. "Pineapple!" I squealed, abandoning Brandon as I ran to it, picking it up by it's spikes top thingo. "Ouch! Naughty Mr. Pineapple, you don't prick people like that!"

Pineapples are tasty. Brandon smells like Pineapples. I like Pineapple.

I smiled at the memory of a familiar tune that cross my thoughts. _Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?_

 _Spongebob SquarePants!_

This must be Sponge-bob's house! Pursing my lips, I crouched down to the kitchen bench level scrunching my nose at the fruit. "Hello? SpongeBob. You there?" I mused, knocking the the brittle exterior of the pineapple. Great, Sponge-Bob isn't home.

Or SpongeBob doesn't want to see me.

Am I really that bad?

I sniffled, random tears building up at my waterline at the thought of my favourite T.V show character not wanting to see me.

"Stella! Don't run off on me like that!" Brandon suddenly cut into my sobs, taking me by the forearm. I cried harder, just to get his attention about this crisis I was facing, "Wait…what's wrong?" He questioned, crouching down to see the tears gushing from my eyes.

"Sponge-bob doesn't want to see me!" I cried loudly burying my face in his chest, "He doesn't like me!" I bawled, pointing at the pineapple sitting on the kitchen bench.

"Oh Jesus," Brandon huffed out annoyedly, before grabbing my hand, "I need to sober you up before this gets out of hand,"

I shook my head, wiggling out of his grasp as I stormed to the pineapple, grabbing it by the prickly hair once again, "I know you're in there Sponge-Bob!" I was determined to get that insane yellow dishwashing equipment out of this pineapple if it was the last thing I did.

"Sunshine, put the pineapple down!" Brandon kind of chuckled, trying to pry the fruit away from me. He was enjoying this! How could he enjoy this! That mean sponge didn't want to see me and he thought it was funny! I furrowed my eyebrows angrily before, pulling open a random draw in the kitchen. Finding a load of forks. "Sunshine what are you-,"

"Get out of there SpongeBob!" I let out a weird war cry, chucking a handful of forks at the pineapple, narrowly missing Brandon's shoulder.

"Shit!" He cursed, ducking from another handful of forks. "Put that down!" He growled as I reached for the neat kitchen knives lined up the draw above the forks. Perfect. "Stella!"

I stalked over to the pineapple, knife armed and determined to get Sponge-bob out. I latched my hands onto the pineapple once again, stabbing it violently. "Sponge-bob I know you're in there!" I shrieked, slicing the pineapple furiously.

"Stella! Spongebob isn't in there! Let the pineapple go!" Brandon probably couldn't hold that smirk or laughter in as he doubled over. I dropped the knife and pineapple onto the kitchen bench top putting on a thinking face.

"You're right! He must've moved houses!"

"No Sunshine, c'mon, let's get you sobered," Brandon tittered reaching to take my hand.

"Spong-bob!" I screamed out, calling for the sponge once again. Brandon rolled his eyes, trying to get me to abounding my friend and follow him.

Until I found Spongebob. There he was, sitting atop the sink, all mighty and proud! "Spongebob! Brandon I found SpongeBob!" I squealed gleefully, shaking off his grip to get to the sponge sitting on the sink top.

"Stella, that's not SpongeBob, put it down and let's go," Brandon grounded out annoyedly as I cradled the dishwashing item in my palm.

"What's that SpongeBob? You do like me?" I leaned my ear closer to the yellow square shape, nodding understandingly. "See! I knew you liked me too!"

"Stella, put the sponge down," Brandon cut into my conversation with SpongeBob, trying to get the sponge away from me.

"Brandon! He's suffocating!" I cried desperately clutching the sponge close to me, "He needs water! Before he goes all dry and crispy!" I recalled from an episode I had watched ages ago when they went into the surface and looked all weird and creepy.

"Put. The. Sponge. Down!"

"He needs water! Help!" I screeched, looking like a psychopath as I desperately looked around for something to save SpongeBob!

"Stella, it's not SpongeBob," Brandon sighed, rubbing his forehead as I continued to scream for a medic. That when i remember something important.

There was a pond outside!

It was a little ways away from where Liam and I were sitting before. Hold on SpongeBob, I'll save you! My eyes racked the entire dance floor until I came across the door I had exited out of to get some air. "Stella where are you-" Brandon began, too late I had already bolted off. "Shit!" He cursed trying to tail me.

"Hold on SpongeBob, we're almost there," I whispered to the dying sponge within my grasp as I weaved through the crowd trying to get outside to save my friend. As soon as I was outside, my loose locks swayed in the light night breeze as I ran for the pond.

Until someone grabbed my waist, stopping me from getting anywhere.

"Where are you going now?!" Brandon demanded, irritation flooded through his usually handsome features. i sniffled, showing him my palm that had SpongeBob cocooned in it, before pointing at the pond.

"I need to save him," I whimpered, tears swamping my vision. Brandon rolled his eyes but never the less sighed in defeat.

"Hurry up," He replied boredly as a jawbreaking grin washed over my face and I hobbled over to Nabu's fishpond. Since this was his house.

Taking a seat beside the pond, I kicked off my shoes and dipped my feet in, smiling at SpongeBob in my grasp. "You're going home now SpongeBob," I told it quietly, watching as Brandon amusedly took a seat beside me, sinking his bare feet into the water too.

"Say bye to Brandon," I grinned offering the sponge to him as he rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Okay, Sponge-bob, be free!" I called out, throwing the sponge into the pond. I watched as it soaked in water, sinking deep back to Bikini Bottom.

"Well this has been an interesting afternoon," Brandon mused staring up at the sky with a smug look.

"We saved SpongeBob!" I pumped my fist into the air happily and giggled at Brandon. God he looks so good at night, especially when the moonlights glistens against his sharp defined features. Usually he's an asshole, but tonight he's a good-looking asshole.

"You probably won't remember any of this tomorrow," He chuckled, his shoulder shaking as his chest vibrated. "But hey, it was fun,"

I nodded in agreement, splashing my feet in the water childishly. "It was awesome sauce!"

He laughed genuinely, showing off on of those rare moments. Whenever Brandon laughed genuinely, it was nothing like his fake mock laughs or sinister chuckles. This was actually really beautiful. His eyes would light up and sparkle and his perfect teeth were on full display. It made me really wonder what Brandon must've been like before Olivia.

"See, that's why you're different," He murmured more to himself, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, 'Cause I don't sleep with you," I replied continuing to splash my feet in the water, "And also you're not my _fuck_ type,"

"Do you know why though?"

I shrugged, staring at the starry sky. "It's because you're too innocent Sunshine," My eyes snapped down to him in disbelief and burst out laughing.

"Innocent, psh," I snorted making his chuckle.

"Well compared to the things I've done, you are," He replied, staring at me with so much focus, "And I don't sleep with virgins,"

What. The. Heck?

"Virgin? Who said I was virgin?" I questioned.

"Don't bullshit me, you hadn't even had your first kiss until that night." He replied stoically. Yup. Thats true. Okay never mind. "So I'm not going to taint the rest your innocence," I bet he tainted Olivia's perfectly fine. "You're still that frightened little girl I caught off that apple tree years ago,"

"Well. aren't you bipolar?" I scoffed playfully, "You're cold and distant one moment then playful and mischievous the next,"

"No, I'm just confusing," he smirked and I smiled at him tiredly. "Don't try to figure me out Sunshine. I'm difficult," I hummed in response, my eyes tiredly shifting close before I forced them open again.

"How long are we going to keep up this relationship?" I quizzed, yawning slightly.

"Until the final football game," He answered, "By then, college scouts would be there, I'd be able to play and get into a good college,"

"Aren't you rich?" I asked, "College would be a piece of cake,"

"Yeah, but one more jail streak and my parents cut everything off," He answered quietly as I smiled at him stupidly.

"You are too difficult, Brandon West," I grinned, my body slowly giving out as I laid my head on his shoulder out of sheer tiredness.

I felt his head shift to look at me, but didn't shrug me off or anything. We just stayed like that. My head on his shoulder as we sat by the pond under the warm starry night. Too bad I'll be forgetting all of this tomorrow.

"Well, thanks to you, Sunshine. I have to buy Nabu's mom a new sponge…"

* * *

 **So lately I've been in love with that time when Demi Lovato played Musical Impressions with Jimmy Fallon and she was to sing SpongeBob SquarePants like Christina Aguilera. It was literally the best thing ever since lollipops were invented.**

 **Donuts,**

 **-CB**


	20. Chapter 20: Leather Jackets and Headache

**Heyyyy all! I'm so so so freaking sorry, my 'I will update soon' has turned into updating the following year (hope you get the joke ;D). Anyways, I know apologies won't cut it, so I decided to update to a regularly long chapter to make up for my tardiness and I hope you can forgive me *fingers crossed*.**

 **Moving on, thank you all so much for supporting me for this story and I love all u readers very much! 3**

 **Hope you had a wonderful year last year and may the new year bring joy! Happy New Year peeps!**

 *****NOT PROOFREAD, WILL MAKE YOU CRINGE.**

* * *

Headache.

The first thing that slapped me in the face right in the morning. I moaned groggily clutching my head as I buried it deep in my musky smelling pillow. The sunlight seeped through my closed silk curtains and I sulked to myself, rolling over trying to escape it. The sun was just making my headache twice as worse.

Groaning in discomfort, I sat up vigorously rubbing my palms over my dry face and tried to compose myself. Why on earth do I feel like I've trampled by a rhino?

Last night. Party. Booze. Brandon.

My eyes flipped open almost instantly and moaned at the headache that worsened with my small panic just then. Yesterday's party at Nabu, where I possibly downed my first full cup of raw alcohol and then several cups after that. I remember meeting Riven by the drink table and then taking in a simmering drink but everything after that was a blur.

What exactly happened last night?

Who bought me home?

My mind was too fried with a hangover to start recalling memories now, but with a glass of water and medicine, I'm sure I can remember something vital. Setting myself the task to finally get up, I groggily, threw the duvets off of me and made an attempt to drag my ass out of bed.

Only instead, the sight I was given made me want to scream.

I was in just a plain black top and a pair of gray short shorts. Last time I checked, I remember leaving the house covering as much skin as I possibly could! Which means…

Who the hell changed me?!

Frantically gazing around, I tried finding at least something to remind me of what had happened. Almost everything in my room looked perfectly normal, my bed was arranged the way it always is, with all my stuffed toys kept all over the place with my tossing and turning.

There was absolutely nothing amiss except for the black leather jacket that sat on my desk chair, it's material absolutely drenched in water and it was hung there to dry. It wasn't my leather jacket because it was obviously way too big to be my own and it looked oddly familiar too.

That's when it clicked.

Brandon was wearing that leather jacket to the party last night. But why was it here? Dripping wet at that matter?

 _Pineapple._

 _That was all I was smelling for the last hour. The last hour I had spent giving Brandon a hard time as he tried to get me back inside the house. He had managed to tow me out of the party and with a bit of fuss had gotten me to cooperate all the way back to the driveway of my house. My mom worked late on Friday nights, so the entire house was dark and empty as we, actually he dragged me inside._

 _"Brandon?" I mumbled, sleep depriving me of seeing him properly in the dimly lit house as he walked me up the stairs._

 _He hummed in response, adjusting my arm over his neck as he proceeded to tow me to my room. I had obliged to being carried all the way to my room because if it's one thing that made me feel weird, it was being held bridal. Especially by Brandon -freaking- West._

 _"What time is it?" I questioned, suppressing a yawn as I managed to pry my eyes open, seeing the front door of my bedroom. Clearly, Brandon knew exactly where that was. God the pervert._

 _"11:45 pm," He answered stoically, dropping the hand that was securing my arm around his neck as he wrapped his other arm around my waist instead. His free hand reached out and swung open the door to my room._

 _"I'm tired," I told him quietly, my body drained of all the energy I had. I was the type of person to go hyperactive on alcohol and then lose all my energy in a matter of hours, as so I had figured out during the course of tonight._

 _My feet started slipping and my knees wobbled, going limp in Brandon's arm, "Sleep. I need sleep," I muttered under my breath._

 _"Fuckin' hell sunshine," Brandon cursed, realizing I was falling asleep with no balance against him at all, "Don't go unconscious on me!"_

 _"I need sleep Brandon,"_

 _"You can have sleep after you get changed," He grumbled under breath, clearly not liking the babysitter job he had been bestowed upon._

 _I shook my head, almost squealing when he wrapped his arms around my waist, hoisting me back on my feet in front of him._

 _"You are so troublesome when you're drunk Sunshine," He sighed watching me find the temporary sleeping space on his pineapple smelling chest. "You're so childish," He smirked, cocking his head to look down at me._

 _"Don't judge me," I mumbled, nestling my face into his zipped up leather jacket. Man, even this thing smells like pineapples._

 _"You know, you're the first girl I had gone all the trouble into taking home," He stated as a matter of factly._

 _"No, don't tell me the nefarious Brandon West doesn't take girls home," I faked a gasp, even though I was using the guy I hate the most at Lockwood High as a pillow right now._

 _He laughed sarcastically, "I do, but not for the same reason I took you home for-,"_

 _Man-whore._

 _"And normally I don't even pay attention to gives who are so drunk they can't tell their left from their right,"_

 _"I'm not that drunk!" I snapped at him tiredly. I was almost sober now so he can't really say anything._

 _"I'm surprised you're up this long for someone who is drunk out of their mind for the first time," He chortled to himself smugly._

 _"I did a lot of things for the first time in only two weeks! Thanks to you Brandon West," I mumbled, almost to myself, trying to stop my eyes from drooping asleep._

 _"Yeah I figured you were an uptight person, who hasn't left the safety of their own house," He shrugged, look down at my half offended, half-asleep face. "I should take you out to do a lot more things Sunshine."_

 _"Okay," I mumbled absently, "But sleep first…" with that I was slowly going limp in his arms._

 _"No c'mon you need to get changed," He took my waist into his large hands and shook me, trying to get me to stay awake. "Sunshine!" He snapped, knowing I was on the brink of passing out completely._

 _"Brandon…" An odd feeling bubbled in my throat, and him shaking me was making it rise higher. The taste of sour bile rose in my mouth and a tingling sensation overwhelmed inside my cheeks._

 _Not good._

 _So not good!_

 _"Brandon!" I tried to pull away from him, knowing what was coming next but I wasn't fast enough…_

 _"Fuck!" He cursed loudly as all the content that was previously in my stomach, spewed from my mouth. God that smells horrible._

 _I coughed, knowing my entire gut was emptied right onto Brandon's expensive looking leather riding jacket. He muttered a string of colorful words into the air as he squeezed his eyes shut, clenching and unclenching his hands around my waist._

 _He looks furious…_

 _I wanted to beg for his forgiveness, help him clean it up and even offer to buy him a new jacket, but I was way too tired to even care._

 _And that was the last thing I recalled after passing out completely on god knows where._

My face paled as the memory swam back to me.

I threw up on his jacket.

I spill my gut on Brandon -freaking- West's leather goddamn jacket.

I'm surprised he didn't murder me in my sleep and bury me in his backyard, I mean I would've done the exact same thing if someone barfed all over my clothes.

But despite him being a complete asshole, a player, and a smug, self-absorbed arrogant brat, he still took care of me after I was completely smashed. So the least I could do is wash his jacket, to rid of my dinner, and return it to him.

Wait a second…

The perverted player also changed my clothes! I blushed hard at the thought, even though I probably slept through it all, he still changed my freaking clothes! He better have worn a goddamn blindfold when he did it. Or else it's my palm fresh on his face!

Sighing to myself, I rubbed the side of my head, thinking about how much of an idiot I must've been and how weird it was that he changed me. I bit my lip at seeing him again after god knows what I did last night, and even trashed his jacket. Geez, I need some control.

God Stella you idiot, why did you get drunk?!

Scrambling up from my bed, I managed to clean myself up, despite my horrid alcohol breath and disgusting bed hair. God knows how Brandon managed to deal with all of my gross traits.

All I need to do is wash his jacket and return it to him.

With a determined expression, I marched out of my room, only to be halted unexpectedly on my path by my still pounding headache.

Okay, maybe I'll return it to him after I get some meds. Rubbing my fingers vigorously over my scalp I walked into the laundry room, placing the jacket into the washing machine along with a few of the needed washing detergents.

Sure it's not going to smell like fresh pineapples with a hint of Playboy deodorant again, but at least I'll get it to stop smelling like puke.

Slamming the washing machine door closed, I dragged myself downstairs feeling like a drowned cat. Man, I should never drink, it's a pain the next morning.

"Morning Mom," I croaked out, rubbing my eyes as I almost tripped on my way to the kitchen. I needed to look as un-hungover as I possibly could or she'll start questioning me about events even I don't remember.

"Morning? Honey it's afternoon already," She replied with a laugh. Wait what?! Frantically I glanced at the clock hung up on the kitchen wall.

2:45pm.

What the actual fuck?!

"So I slept that long huh?" My eye twitched at the circumstances I have gotten myself into. Sure I was lazy but I woke up on time and walked managed to get my life together, but now here I am waking up at 2:24 pm with alcohol breath and a killer hangover.

This is all because of you Brandon West!

"How's the party?" My mom questioned, not taking much notice of the fact that I woke up looking zombified.

"Great!" I mumbled, trying to sound as enthusiastic as I possibly can. "Just great,"

"Alright," She looked at me suspiciously as she placed the plate of chicken salad in front of me, but she didn't press on the matter any longer.

"Thanks, mom," I replied, stuffing my face with a forkful of chicken into my mouth. I hadn't had much to eat last night, practically spewed my guts on Brandon's jacket and even missed breakfast.

Quickly finishing up my breakfast, I washed up the bowl before trudging over to the first aid cupboard. There's gotta be some painkillers in here somewhere.

Reaching in I dug through all of the medicine labels trying to find painkillers to ease my headache. I cringed at how the pounding feeling heightened overtime I did something abruptly, man this kills. There was everything in here except hangover pills and painkillers. "Mom where's the painkillers?"

"I think we ran out," She gave me a thoughtful look before shaking her head. Fuck. "Why? What's wrong?"

I laughed nervously. If it was one thing my mom hated, it was getting drunk. She was surely going to kill me for underage drinking and getting smashed with a bunch of dirty teenagers. "N-Nothing, I just have a small headache,"

Small, my ass. It was pounding.

Before she could say anything I cut her off, "Don't worry, I'll just go the the store and fetch some," I declared.

"That's alright Stella, I have a few errands to run too so you can come with me," She smiled, drying off the dishes, "Besides, you look a little pale,"

I chuckled nervously, "Ha, thanks, mom, it's just minor but okay," It wasn't minor and I needed painkillers stat before I pass out completely. She nodded, grabbing the keys off the counter top to her car,

"Let's go shall we?"

—

So here I was, for the third time now, standing gobsmacked in front of his practically glistening mahogany front door, staring awkwardly at the doorbell. The sun was gently setting over the roofs of many double story houses lined together down the street while I had been standing here debating on what to do. Even though I've been to his house a few times now, this time felt alienated, maybe because I had no memory of what I had done last night!

I had sewn together with some story to my mom about it being cold at the party so Brandon had to lend me his jacket, and that I was just returning it. After fangirling about how supposedly 'cute' Brandon was, she proceeded to let me go.

Clutching the now dry leather jacket to my side, I took a step forward, contemplating if I should ring that damn doorbell or just run away screaming right now.

 _If he wanted to kill you, he would've done it last night…_

Okay, fair point. Swallowing forcefully, I leaned up and unwillingly stabbed the button in the silvery box once again. My knees knocked against each other for a moment when loud footsteps echoed from inside the house.

Within moments of ringing the bell, the door swung open and a -thankfully- dressed Brandon West stood there this time, staring at me blankly. I gulped, staring back at him stoned, clutching onto his leather jacket. We stood there for a few seconds before his dark eyes trailed down my body, making me squirm on the spot.

They raked me from my head to my toes before climbing back up to the clean leather jacket in my grasp. "Evening?" I managed to choke out, making it sound more like a question than a greeting.

Brandon's blank face dissolved and it was replaced by his usual bad boy smirk. "I know it's the evening, Sunshine," He answered smugly.

 _Ugh. Kill yourself Brandon._

Clearly my throat I straightened, "I-I bought you your jacket," I ignored his comment, offering him the neatly folded jacket. "I w-washed it and stuff…"

His eyebrows raised perfectly in a mixer of amusement and confusion before he took a long stride forward, making me take one back instantly.

"Why are you stuttering, Sunshine?" His smirk widened, as he leaned down to my face, his chocolate minty breath fanning my face, making me suppress the urge to blush. He definitely had some Oreos before this. Scoffing to himself at my awkward expression he leaned back and snatched his jacket back, "You worried?"

"W-What's there to be w-w..worried about?" I shot back lamely, even though I still sounded like a scolded puppy.

"You know, About what I might remember from your…" He gave me a thoughtful look and tapped his cheek, "Reckless actions last night?"

 _Brandon, seriously go kill yourself now._

"W-What reckless actions?" I managed to spit out. No, please don't tell me I did something beyond stupid.

He chuckled to himself and casually leaned his body back, cocking his head to look at me, "Don't you remember when you…"

No…Tell me I didn't do anything stupid! Please?!

"W-What did I-I do?" The sentence speed from my mouth before I could stop myself and Brandon expression stepped up in amusement.

"You know…" He tucked his hand into the pockets of his black jeans while the other held his jacket, before leaning down to whisper, "Begged me to kiss you," He purred evilly and I swear I never heard a sentence more embarrassing in my life.

I begged him to kiss me?!

What?!

My face paled and no words escaped my open mouth. I did what?

 _I DID WHAT?!_

No, no, no, no, no, no! Tell me this isn't happening?! Fuck. My. Life.

"I-I…" I couldn't get anything out as I continued to stare at his entertained expression. How shameful. I looked down at my shoes, running my hand through my hair debating on running away and locking myself in my room, or just standing here and hope the ground would swallow me up right now.

"Relax," He laughed loudly, making my head snap up and meet his eyes, "Nothing happened," He assured me and I stood there even more gobsmacked.

Nothing happened?

Nothing. Nil, nada, zilch. Zero.

Nothing happened!

Oh, thank god!

"Don't ever joke about that kind of thing with me!" I snapped at him, rubbing my elbows to calm myself down.

He chortled to himself in amusement making me glare at him, "So nothing happened at all?" I quizzed him once again to just make sure.

He shrugged with a smirk, "No, you practically passed out right away," There was something in his eyes that told me he was deep in thought, but I decided to let it pass.

"Okay, that's relieving to hear," I sighed in satisfaction.

"Why? Didn't you want to have a little fun with me?" He grinned smugly, showing me all his pearly white. Well good to see you too playful cocky Brandon West.

I flared my nostrils before looking at him flatly, "No," I stated deadpan making him chuckle,

"Really Sunshine? Wouldn't you enjoy all this?" He added, gesturing down to his inevitably well-built body. Seeing as he was just standing there in a pair of black skinny jeans and a khaki green muscle tee, he looked simply delicious.

If he wasn't the guy I hated the most.

Which in this case, he is!

 _God, why do the assholes always have to be the good looking ones?_

I continued to stare at him blankly despite my eyes wandering and mustering up other things, "No, now excuse me, I have to go before it gets dark," I nodded my head, before spinning around with even waiting for his response. Before I could make it at least a foot's distance from him, he grabbed my wrist.

"Be ready this Wednesday after school," He informed me casually.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

He clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes at my lack of knowledge, "We have a football game, every second Wednesday afternoon," We do? "Sunshine, don't tell me you didn't know that,"

I shrugged, looking up at him dumbly. Okay so I didn't know, it's not the end of the world.

"How long have you even been attending Lockwood?" He muttered to himself making me frown.

"I've never been to a football game, plus I'm not interested so you can go by yourself," I told him simply.

He tilted his head with a sinister smile, "Well then, Wednesday's game is going to be your first," He took a step forward with a playful smirk, "Where you get to watch your handsome quarterback boyfriend play,"

Yes, Brandon -freaking- West is the quarterback of Lockwood High's football team, and was he always cocky about it? Never missed a chance to brag.

"Sorry I'm busy," I told him quickly.

"With what? You have to tutor me on a Monday, have tuition yourself on Tuesday and Thursday and you don't have any other extra-curricular activities during the week. Wednesday is free for you," My jaw dropped at how well he knew my schedule. Shit, I didn't even know he played football on a Wednesday and this boy knows what I do from the second I get up to when I go to bed.

Unbelievable.

"Why do I need to be there?" I sighed, looking at his smug chocolate orbs for eyes.

"Well, if we're going to be girlfriend and boyfriend, then the best way to milk this further is if you come see my game," He replied with an accomplished expression, before it fell flat the next second, morphing into a grim look, "Plus, think of this as a way to repay me for making me read those gay books,"

My eyebrows shot up in surprise at his unwilling sentence, "Huh? We left them in the library I didn't-"

"I got them a few days after okay?" He sighed, his lips pursing into a thin line expressing his distaste. My eyes possible tripled in size at the realization and a big grin married my face.

He read them. Brandon -freaking- West read those books! No freaking way! He read them! "Oh my god, I can't believe you read them, I mean you don't even like books! How did you-" I babbled, my eyes dazzling with amusement at the turn of events.

"Just drop it okay?" He snapped, returning back to the usual cold and stoic Brandon West I first met. I stop mid-sentence, frowning at the sudden change of attitude.

 _Definitely bi-polar._

"But still, it's such an improvement that you at least gave it a try," I murmured quietly, watching him run a hand through his tousled brown locks. My eyes trained on the way his fringe would swoop back onto place as soon has his hand left his hair.

"Well, I didn't do it willingly, so you owe me," He muttered coldly, avoiding eye contact with me.

I stared at him hard, my eyes tapering into slits as I examined the situation thoroughly. Well, he did read the books like I suggested, willing or not he did it. I guess I could just show up at one game right? Wouldn't hurt to.

"Okay," I breathed, watching as his face dissolved into a look of pure success with a smug grin. There's the juvenile Brandon West I know and hate.

"Alright babe," He chuckled to himself making me roll my eyes on cue, "I'll pick you up Monday,"

 _Most definitely bi-polar_


End file.
